Consequence or Fate?
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: After 4 years of tiptoeing around each other, Allen and Lenalees feelings are brought to the surface not without the help of Jerry's...Beer? But how do they react the next morning? and what happens when there are other consequences? AllenxLenalee LavixKan
1. Tension And It's Effects

I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

--BLACK ORDER HQ--  
The battle against the earl was over, well that being said this was the second time there had been a war so the dark religious organisation was still operational. Though they had not managed to completely destroy the noah clan; the earl had been killed, so they celebrated.  
It was their victory after all. It had taken 4 years, but they had finally done it. So they celebrated. Leaders from branches in Asia, africa and a few others were in attendance.

Allen, now 19, was definitely enjoying himself, Though that may have been Jerry's...uh...beer wasn't the right word. It was definitely not beer, but not quite...Allen didn't know what it was, but he did know he was definitely on his way to getting drunk, Lavi was already half dead, though somehow regaining enough consciousness to annoy Kanda (whilst Bookman gave him disgusted looks). Allen hadn't been planning on drinking any (that incident with the liqueur chocolates had sworn him off alcohol for life), but it WAS a celebration so he had some. then some more. he had another glass after that. then he lost track, he just knew he hadn't had as many as Lavi.

Allen scanned the room and found what he was looking for. Lenalee was on the other side of the room talking with Bak. Uh-oh. Allen sweat-dropped as he remembered the strange-cough cough stalkerish cough cough-collection of photographs in Bak's possession. Photos of Lenalee. Allen decided to separate the two. if Bak didn't control himself Komui would...no don't think about that. If he admitted it he also had some problems with the perv being around her. He began walking over, a little woblishly (is that even a word?).

It had taken the better part of 4 years, maybe slightly more, but allen had finally come to realise his feelings for the girl. Although he did have to thank Lavi for that, his own denseness had been in the way until lavi had cleared things up for him...

* * *

--FLASHBACK--

4 years ago...

Allen was sitting in the cafeteria with Lavi eating his usual, colossal, pile of food. He stopped eating when Lenalee entered the room. He watched her for a while, noting her hair looked nice when the light caught it, before picking up his fork to eat again. Lavi watched this sighing inwardly. Allen really was an idiot when it came to such matters. Many people had been observing the two since...well since allen had joined the organisation and were now taking bets on who would confess first and when. With the exception of Komui. They had all decided early on not to make such bets concerning Lenalee around Komui. Lavi was tired of loosing what little money he had so he decided to give things a push. He grinned.  
"ne, Allen.."  
"nani?" Allen's reply was muffled by his food slightly  
"when are you going to tell Lenalee you like her?"  
Allen continued eating until what Lavi had said dawned on him  
"EH...EEEEEHHHHHHH??"  
Lavi grinned. this was funny. 'Yuu would enjoy this. pity he on a mission' he thought.  
"Wh...wha.. what are you talking about Lavi?! who said- i mean- i don't-" Allen paused. He began to think.  
"you know what, You could be right for once Lavi...i do thinks she's nice. her hair is pretty too, but i thought everyone thought that..."  
Lavi sweatdropped 'this kid is so dense...and what's with the "for once"?'  
"so...you saying anything to her?" Lavi asked  
"yada" the reply came between his mouthfuls  
"eh? Nande?"  
"Komui..."  
"...you have a point there"

--END OF FLASHBACK--

* * *

'Was i really that dense?' Allen thought to himself, in all honesty yes. As Kanda so often put it he did have a tendency to be a bit naive and dense at times. Wait...did he just admit that kanda was right...?  
He looked round to get his bearings. 'crap' he had absolutely no clue where he was 'i got lost again...' he groaned inwardly. He had been at the order since he was fifteen, 3 years in total; and yet he still managed to get lost. He spent some time trying to find the cafeteria again...but that just got him even more lost. Allen was also wishing he hadn't drunk as much as he had, it was starting to wear off a little bit but it still made navigating the black orders endless halls even harder than it normally was. He realised he had turned up outside his own room. the only reason he knew this was because he had put a name plate on it to distinguish it from the others. He decided this was natures way of telling him to go to sleep and walked into his room, sighing. He would just have to talk to Lenalee some other time.

* * *

When Lenalee saw Allen leave the party she began to worry for two reasons: 1) The boy was well known for his terrible sense of direction, the only reason he found the cafeteria was buy smell and some other mysterious force which seemed to pull him in its direction. 2) he hadn't had as much of Jerry's...beer? whatever it was he had had a fair bit of it. Not as much as lavi (who had drunk until he was out cold and had to be carried out by Kanda.), but still enough to make his inner compass even worse.

Lenalee got up to go make sure he didn't get lost. she had had a fair bit to drink as well but at least she could navigate to her room on a normal day. Not the case with allen, however she liked him for it all the same. Allen wouldn't be allen if he had a hallway decent sense of different locations within the order. She wondered if he had found his room, he always ended up there for sum reason. not that anyone knew HOW. they just new that after wandering around for 2 hours after getting lost they would find him in his room, more than likely balancing on his chair.

This is what Allen was doing when Lenalee opened the door to see if he was there. She squeaked a bit when she saw he didn't have a shirt on. He didn't hear her enter, so when hr heard her squeak in suprise, he was a bit suprised himself. In fact he fell off of his chair, and crashed into the wooden frame of his bed.  
"Allen-kun!!" Lenalee rushed over, hoping there was no blood  
"itai..." he said his black left arm rubbing his head where it had crashed into the bed frame  
"Gomen Allen-kun!! i frightened you and you fell and your head hit the frame and then there was blood..." Lenalee continued to babble about the non existent blood until allen started laughing at her  
"iei...it fine Lenalee" he pulled himself up.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little devil-Allen (responsible for his black side and refusal to loose at cards) said;  
"yosh! this is your chance! go for it! Jump on her you idiot! Quick, while that overprotective brother of hers isn't around!"  
In another part of his mind still, a little angel-Allen (responsible for his denseness and terrible internal compass) said;  
"No! you must be polite and not confess in your room alone without wearing a shirt! Especially after drinking!! His love is pure! do you want her to think he's a pervert?!"  
"Idiot! im his inner pervert!"  
"Baka! im his inner purity!"  
All of a sudden a little judge-Allen complete with podium and hammer appeared to break up the fight.  
"All right you two break it up! break it up! This isn't a wrestling wring! Allen will confess to Lenalee without the shirt, give her a peck and then let her go.  
He will not JUMP ON HER!!GOT THAT?? and no-ones love at the age of 19 is pure, how old do you think he is?! Your both IDIOTS!!"  
"Gomenusai"  
"Gomenusai" Devil-Allen and Angel-Allen chorused  
"that's better." Judge-Allen banged his little hammer and they all disappeared.  
(this is completely off topic but did anyone studying Psychology pick up the whole ego, super ego, and id thing? that what i was aiming at, anyway back to the story!!)

Allen shook his head, he didn't understand that but he decided to listen to the grumpy little judge.

* * *

"Erm...Lenalee..i, er...i was wondering for you- no i was wandering-no! that's not what i meant i meant i was looking for you earlier but..." he couldn't say it. it was too embarrassing.  
"You got lost again didn't you?" she completed his sentence for him. there was silence for a moment.  
"...Hai..." there was yet another silence  
"ah, what is it Lenalee? you came looking for me right? Nani?" he asked, trying to get past the getting-lost-again-thing.

Lenalee had been trying to calm herself down, but his question caught her off guard. She had planned to use the i-wanted-to-tell-you-Lavi-collapsed-but-don't-worry-Kanda-and-Bookman-can-handle-it excuse and then kind of confess somewhere in the middle of the conversation, but she completely forgot about it.  
"Eh? oh that nandemonai! well, it is but its not important, i mean it is but i forgot, i think...not tthat's no it ...i er...um..." 'This isn't working' she thought 'I cant say it.'

A little devil Lenalee appeared. It was kinda pissed off.  
"LENALEE YOU STUPID GIRL!! he is standing in front of you half-naked and when you should be jumping on him you chicken out!! BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!! You should use the time when your brother isn't here to have your way with him!"  
A little angel Lenalee appeared. It was just as mad but, at the devil Lenalee.  
"what are you SAYING?! Lenna-chan is too nice to do that, get your perverted ideas out of her head!  
"shut up you're thinking the same thing!"  
"well, i dont think she should 'have her way with him' as you so politely put it!!" Though the angel Lenalee was objecting a small blush was covering her cheeks  
a judge Lenalee appeared with a poof  
"hate to say it but i agree with the pervert" she said before disappearing in another poof.  
"Yay!! i win!!"  
they dissapeard. (sorry i couldn't resist putting it in again)

confused as she was Lenalee decided to go along with what she presumed was her concience.She turned around to look at Allen an idea forming in her mind. She grinned inwardly, but a glint in her eye showed she as plotting something.  
"i did come for something Allen-kun. i cant tell you very well but i can show you if you like" Lenalee said, smiling.  
Allen could see a glint in her eye and wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. "i dunno you seem a little off ... are you oka-"He didn't get a chance to finish replying as lenalee had glued her lips to his.

* * *

they stayed that way before breaking apart. "well, that's what i was GOING to say but i didn't have much luck with that so i figured i'd show you instead. Ah!You don't have to say anything, i just wanted you to know how i felt...well er i'll be going now.

She walked towards the door

"yosh! you did it, but you shouldn't be leaving "the mini Lenalee's appeared again  
"no! Lena-chan is embarrassed! leave her alone!!"  
"i side with the white one this time" they disappeared (uh-oh i think this is sticking...)

Allen was a bit taken aback, it wasn't something that happened everyday after all and wasn't too sure what to do...  
(you can guess huh? damn the little brats are going to be running amok now...GOMENUSAI!!)  
"what are you standing there for?! go after her you idiot!! Abduct her if you have too!! hurry up and do something!!"  
"idiot! Lenalee needs alone time and Allen isn't a pervert!"  
"nani?! course he is all guys are perverts! just some more than others  
"lies! Allen is a pure boy"  
"i cant believe you are arguing again. The pervert is right Allen, go after the girl. And you! since when was Allen a boy? he's 19!! not 9, 19!! got it?"  
"Hai..."  
"ha ha i won"  
"Urusai yo"  
"you two are gonna be the death of me if you don't quit this.."

Allen followed the judges orders. Just as Lenalee was about to open the door he closed his hand around her wrist and removed it from the door handle. He closed the slightly open door with his black left arm. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. This time it was Lenalee was the one taken aback. When the kiss ended words failed her. she wasn't too sure what was happening but she was sure of one thing, Allen had kissed her...(and we go to inner Lenalee...sweat-drops..sorry...gotta stop this, but my imagination is a bit weird, i should stop these comments too. ok after this no more mini people or comments i SWEAR!)  
"Way to go Lenalee! it worked, NOW HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HIM!!"  
"omigosh omigosh why am i blushing?! i cant believe that happened omigosh..."  
"congratulations Lenalee, i dont agree with the red pervert and the White one isnt saying much but you should say something, you cant leave him hanging ther you know"

Lenalee was about to speak but Allen beat her too it  
"i didn't say you could leave yet Lenalee.." his sadistic streak was showing (or do i mean inner pervertedness? or both?), not that she minded  
Lenalee didn't have to say anything, her body was moving itself whether she wanted it to or not. She grinned and kissed Allen again this one lasted longer much longer. and she somehow ended up backing into a wall, but she didn't care. She just decided to enjoy the moment.

* * *

The war against the earl had been a great frustration for them in more ways than one. The had been tiptoeing around each other for years. The fear of loosing the other in the war, Allen's own naiveness and Lenalee's shyness had prevented them from letting the other know their feelings the was with the earl was over, in all honest, several members of the noah clan had survived and were still creating akimbo, but the earl had been the biggest threat and he was dead as dead piece of wood. The result was all the tension they had been holing in for 4 years coming out in this precise moment. The uh...alcoholic beverage...Jerry had been handing out had probably had a hand in it as well, but it was mostly 4 years worth of sexual tension. And they had had enough.

Lenalee pulled Allen's head closer still. her hand running through his hair as she did so, it s colour always fascinated her, it was WHITE after all, but id didn't detract form his looks. it enhanced them, well that was her opinion. Allen's left hand pinned Lenalee's right to the wall, he wasn't entirely sure why but his cursed left arm did its own thing every so often right now, it wanted to pin Lenalee's right arm to the wall. and it did so. His other had HAD been rested on her waist, but now it was incredibly slowly inching it way beneath her t-shirt (he could not use the same excuse here as he had with his left arm, simply because the were no curses on it giving it a mind of its own.) In the very back of his mind he thought 'if komui or master find out about this i'll have to flee the country to get away form masters comments and komuis robots..."  
Lenalee was also had reservations about her overprotective brother, but at that moment neither off them gave a damn.  
Before either of them had completely grasped the situation, Lenalee's t-shirt had gone missing, probably in a corner somewhere, and they were on the bed. It took allen a while to realise what was happening.

* * *

"FINALLY!!YOU WERE SLOW ENOUGH ABOUT IT!! good god if it weren't for me things like this would simply not happen with you. be grateful y' hear me?!"  
"Allen stop this is too fast! far to fast!This is the sin that is alcohol! at least realise what you're doing! right now you don't have a clue!!"  
"i must admit the white one has a point, you really should look at the situation again, but than again you two have been tiptoeing around each other for four years so..."

Allen was suddenly aware of the fact he was in what would have been an uncompromising (is that the right word?) position above Lenalee had anyone entered the room, luckily they didn't. He stepped back off of Lenalee  
"Gomen Lenalee! this is probably too fast..yes, WAAAY too fast..umm...gomen!..i mean...um...-" Lenalee pulled his head back and kissed him again, suprising him a bit. She looked him directly in the eye. that glint was there again.  
"I didn't say you could stop Allen..." she said half threateningly

"oh my god! di she just say that?! i cant believe this! GO LENALEE!!"  
"NOO!! Lena-chan turned into a devil woman!! give Lena-chan back"  
"shut up you're enjoying this too!  
"wha?!"  
"whatever just shut up, you two are giving me a headache and preventing the story from moving forward"

Allen grinned at her "gomen" he said before continuing where he had let off, whilst Lenalee hands went to war with what she thought was an stupid, incredibly stubborn belt.

* * *

--IN THE CAFETERIA--

Marie's ears were twitching. something was going on upstairs in the dormitory. He didn't know what though, Jerry's...Beer substance?...was very strong, and after four glasses he was having trouble walking, let alone use his hearing properly. He had noticed that two exorcists were missing from the festivities.  
"so I'm not the only one who noticed allen and Lenalee-or the lack of them..."  
Marie turned to see where the voice was coming from. General cross was sprawled on a sofa, a mug of Jerry's whaterver-it-was in his hand.  
"if you're thinking along the same lines as me" he replied  
"Allen left the hall looking slightly dazed a while ago. he probably got lost. Lenalee followed him out some time ago." Cross grinned, an evil glint in his eye. his black side was showing 'i could get some good blackmail material here' he thought.  
"so can you hear anything?" he asked  
Marie shook his head "i can barley walk straight let alone hear anything. I get bits but its just random noise. and don't think i didn't notice. you are after blackmail material and im not going to let you torture Allen if i can help it." Cross sweatdropped 'am i that obvious?'

* * *

Well thats the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Pleas rate and reveiw, and i like costructive criticism, just dont complain about my grammatical errors too much, i know it sucks. Thank god for spell checker


	2. The Morning After and Hangovers

**_Ok, this time I will try to improve my grammar, add description and use less Japanese (thank you to Yulan the Exhausted for the advice! I really appreciate it!) And since people liked the inner characters I'll keep them. Thanks to my beta tester, _****_00mrdragon00, for reviewing my story in psychology!! Hopefully this is a new partnership in the world of fan fiction lol_****_  
_**

**_Thanks for Read_****_ing!!  
_****_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS_****_._**

* * *

_--THE NEXT MORNING--_

_Allen woke up with a splitting headache. The sun was streaming in through the window, and that did not help. 'I'm never drinking again...' Allen thought to himself, wondering what the hell had been in Jerry's handmade alcohol. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. He groaned; 6 AM was not a good time to be waking up on the best of days, but with a hangover? He stretched out cursing his biological clock for waking him at such a stupid hour. his arm brushed against something. He suddenly realised his bed was unusually cramped. Looking to his left, he saw a slightly messy head of long blackish hair. The owner of the head turned then, to reveal a face Allen instantly recognised. 'EEHHHH?? LENALEE!! WHY IS LENALEE IN MY-' His thoughts were cut short as fuzzy memories of the night before came swimming into his mind. 'oh yeah...'that explained it _

_A devil-Allen poofed into vision"How the hell did you forget that you DUMBASS?? As pleased as I am you've finally woke up to the world of women and alcohol YOU DO NOT FORGET THAT KIND OF THING YOU IDIOT!! Ok I'm done scolding, now for congratulations... GO ALLEN!!THIS IS THE BEST!!WOOHOO!! though it took you long enough..."  
A miniature angel-Allen appeared, also a bit mad;"Allen as much as I don't like admitting this I agree with the pervert. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! you were stupid enough to drink so much, but when you forget about this kind of thing and complain of a hangover you get what's coming to you!! Geez...I cant believe you forgot...I feel sorry for miss lenalee."  
"you don't need me to tell you anything" a Judge-Allen popped up, again, slightly grumpy. "it really is disgraceful...to forget about THAT ... of all the things, you chose THAT..."_

'I can't believe I actually forgot...Komui cannot find out about this...I'd be deader than dead. and deader' Allen thought to himself. He decided that he might as well get up since he was already awake, and he would probably fall of the bed at some point anyway. He picked up her clothes and put them on the end of his bed after getting dressed himself. He sat at the window seat. The sun glared down at him evilly through the window, increasing the already throbbing headache he had. He ignored it. He had stuff to think about, and it did not include his hangover.

* * *

Lenalee woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. 'Bloody hell, why did I drink so much of that stuff?' she asked herself, trying to block the sun that was increasing her headache tenfold.She pulled the dark blue covers over her head, trying to bloc the sunlight.'What on earth?! blue! my covers aren't blue!!' she sat up. it slowly dawned on her she was not in her room. 'where the hell am I?!' She was panicking now, she had no clue of her whereabouts.

She looked around the room again, slower this time, so she didn't miss anything. Her eyes stopped searching when she saw Allen. he had fallen asleep on the window seat, and was snoring softly. A smile, not entirely innocent, but several notches below a grin (if you know what I mean, I dunno how to word it...). Now she remembered. Suddenly a vision of her brother holding a chainsaw appeared.

_"god damn your stupid brother Lenalee!! he CANNOT find out about this! I Repeat! CANNOT find out about this! Allen will die! He will be Deader than a dead person!!" the little devil version of Lenalee was panicking, with good reason. Her angel version was also panicking but had a different opinion on the matter.  
"you cant keep this from Komui lena-chan!! He wont be that mad! he's done a lot for you so you owe him!! !it isn't fair!!"  
"BAKA! do you want Allen to be killed?! are you insane?!"  
"Komui wouldn't do such a thing"  
the judge appeared to break up the fighting "alright quit it! The red one is right, Allen will die if Komui even hears rumours! what are you thinking? telling Komui is insane. you are insane. in denial! don't say a thing to him Lenalee!!"_

Lenalee found her clothes at the end of the bed and got dressed. Allen woke up just as she finished pulling on her t-shirt. Still groggy from the hangover he just about managed to realize Lenalee was awake and seemed to be heading in his direction. 'Ack! Lenalee! what the hell am I supposed to say?'

"_crap is she mad?! Hide Allen! Quickly!" Devil-Allen said  
"__No! Allen should just accept what he's given!! Was the Angel-Allen's retort.  
"__you want him to get beat up?! What is wrong with you?! Sadist! Sadist!"  
"__Who are you calling sadist you chicken! Cock-a-doodle-do! Chicken!! Scardey cat!"  
The Judge Allen appeared and he did not look happy.  
"__will you two stop arguing for five minuets?! I have a hangover for gods sake! I don't have time to interrupt your stupid fights"  
"__your not the only one with a hangover!!" the red and white clad beings protested simultaneously.  
"__whatever. You two stop fighting, Allen, you'll have to figure this out by yourself. I don't work with hangovers." with that statement they all disappeared._

Allen gulped, he didn't have a clue what to do.

* * *

"Lenalee! ER…um…. I gooh…no I mean…urgh…"Allen attempted to start by saying a simple good morning, but he wasn't having much success.

Lenalee just smiled and said "good morning Allen"

Allen blinked. 'no -kun? Did she drop it? Or does she have a hangover?' Allen , it is safe to say, was confused.

"morning Lenalee...?" He really dint know what to say to her.

There was an awkward tension in the air surrounding them.

'what do I say now?' was the thought going through their heads

"_Allen!! What are you doing say something to her!! You don't leave girls hanging like that after sex!! ARE YOU BRAINDEAD?!' THE DEVIL WAS THERE AGAIN  
'__I AGREE!! THAT'S A HORRIBLE THING TO DO! ' now the angle was siding with the devil  
'__I don't care what you say Allen but say something and stop buging us! I said I have a hangover!!' the judge was ganging up on him too_

Lennale was busying her self with observing a painting. To be honest she didn't like it at all. In fact, she wonderd what on earth had possessed Allen to buy it in the first place. But she wasn't looking at it for any personal interest. The tension between them was just so thick probably would have taken a saw to cut through it, and she needed a distraction. Hence the view of the ugly painting. She was wondering on hw to break the tension when she suddenly fell someone embrace her from behind, making her jump

"Lenalee….um…About last night…"

'I recognize that voice! Its Allen's!' Lenalee thought before realising how stupid a thought it was 'who else was it going to be?'

"I had a lot of that stuff….jerry made. And if you're upset or anything then we can act like it never happened…if you prefer that …I mean um….. But in spite of that I do like- no scratch that, I love you so um….I don't know what I'm trying to say……."

Lenalee laughed as he mumbled and got muddled with his words. 'Awww….he's worried about me…she thought smiling to herself. She turned round, and looked him straight in the eye, her arms round his neck.

"Baka." she told him rather pointedly. "If I was mad I wouldn't still be here."

"Eh?! Really? You're not mad or anything?" he had been caught off guard and wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"I just told you didn't I?

"HAI!"

"Besides..." she grinned impishly "it was fun"

_"What did you do to lena-chan?! yo__u monster!! come out and turn her back!!" The angel Lenalee was fuming with rage  
"I didn't do a damn thing!! She's doing it herself!! Yay!! Go Lenalee!!" the devil-Lenalee celebrated_

Allen went red "wah…?! I..huh?!"

"you're not supposed to loose it, you're supposed to kiss me."

He was the one with the grin as he kissed her. It didn't last long as Allen's stomach interrupted.

His face went red. Again. It was doing that allot lately.

"Allen, I think we should go get breakfast." she giggled at him , making him blush even more. You might collapse if you don't eat something"

"……..okay" He agreed. He really was hungry.

* * *

Lenalee was fully aware that should Komui even hear a rumour or have any reason to suspect something, Allen would probably die. That, she definitely did not want. And so she left first, to try and avoid arousing any suspicion.

Unfortunately for Lenalee, her ploy did not affect those who were already spying on them. General cross watched Lenalee leave Allen's room.

* * *

A few minuets later, Allen followed suit. Why is General Cross spying on the pair? Simple. He's bored, and wants to bully Allen. For that he needs blackmail material.He wandered into the room Allen had just left to see if anything incriminating was there that he could use for blackmail purposes.He could tell from previous blackmail expeditions that the room, though it looked tidy, was far messier than normal. 'interesting…' Cross thought as he eyed the room. Timcanpy was perched on a stack of books, apparently dozing (well the golem version of it). Cross grinned an evil grin, And headed towards the golem.

"Tim…." the golem jerked up when cross spoke. He was smiling. In his golem mind Timcanpy knew when cross smiled trouble usually followed, and it was usually directed at Allen. Before the golem could make a break for freedom cross had caught him by the tail. Tim struggled but he couldn't get away him.

"listen Tim. I'm bored and I want to bully Allen, so I need blackmail material. Something fishy is going on here and you are going to cooperate with me, right? There was an air of menace in Cross's voice but the golem did not budge. He made a sideways flying motion that cross took to be a 'no'

Cross sighed. He would have to do things the hard way.

* * *

"you aren't getting out of this one Tim. you are a video camera from your tail to your teeth. Your 'skin' for want of a better word is constantly recording. I should know, since I made you. You can choose not to show any video recordings but I can force them out of you just as easily. You still being stubborn?" the golem struggled wildly in his grasp, failing this it turned towards crosses hand and bit him. Savagely.

"ouch!!" Cross had not been expecting THAT manoeuvre. "You little…he pressed a button on the golems main body and watched the projection that emerged. He made no comment for a while just watching the scene, literally being played in front of him.

"so Allen is a guy after all…I want sure for a while there. Thought he was like that Lavi kid-" he stopped his eyes staring at the screen. The cigarette he had been smoking fell from his mouth…

'Where the hell did he learn THAT from?!' he thought

He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He could not use this for blackmail. "this is too boring" he mused returning to Timcanpy to normal. As soon as he did so he was viciously attacked by the golden golem, who bit at his ears and fingers that tried to wave him off.

"alright! Alright! I wont say anything!" Cross yelled at the infuriating ball "Geez… I'm getting bullied by my own golem…how pathetic he said leaving the room Timcanpy following him.

* * *

--IN THE CAFETERIA--

Jerry, the orders resident chef. Noticed almost instantly that something had changed between Allen and Lenalee. The had always got on well. More so than with other members of the order. They had their friends of course, but they just seemed different. As chef, he could observe people from a distance and so it wasn't surprising he had guess along time ago their feelings, whilst they remained a dense as ever.  
'I'll bet my hat something went well for them' Jerry thought to himself as they approached the serving counter.

* * *

"Morning Allen! Lenalee! What do you want for breakfast today?" he asked, rather loudly. Allen's hands went to his ears. He really did have a bad hangover. And Jerry's loud greeting was like adding even more oil to a dangerously high temperatured fire. In short, it was bloody painful.  
Lenalee wasn't faring any better 'why is he so cheerful and loud?! He drank more of that stuff than Lavi did' she tough as the noise seared through her head. 'why doesn't he have a hangover?!'

"Morning Jerry, ……I don't care what it is just give me food, mitarashi dango and as many hangover cures as you can think of." Allen said still clutching his head.

"Mackerel, rice and hangover cures pleas jerry" Lenalee said. She appeared to be in a similar state.

"Didn't I say my beer was strong? You should have listened. Not that you alone in your suffering" he grinned pointing to the corner of the cafeteria with one hand and chopping an onion with another.

After collecting their food, they walked in the direction jerry had pointed . Lavi had his head slumped on the table and was surrounded by numerous cups and mugs and glasses presumably containing hangover cures. Kanda was cradling his head in his hands, but didn't seem to be having as hard a time as Lavi was. Bookman simply ate his miso soup with an evil I-told-you-so smirk playing across his face.

* * *

"you okay Lavi?" Allen asked setting his tower of food down next to him"

"I wanna die, kill me….please…kill me Allen, I'll love you forever if you kill me..." kanda's eyebrow twitched "what was that stuff, what was in it? No wait…..I think I'd be better off not knowing….."this was all rather hard to make out as Lavi did not once lift his head from the table as he spoke, preferring to mumble into the wood his head was resting on.

"I think I know what you mean" Allen and Lenalee said simultaneously.

Kanda, Lavi, and even Bookman stared. They were all thinking the same thing

"they get along well, but not THAT well, suspicious……"

Felling the intent gaze upon them Allen proceeded to busy himself with other things, as did Lenalee.

"something's going on Yuu-chan! I wanna know I wanna know! Lavi whispered, his hangover apparently forgotten now that something more interesting was going on.

Kanda sighed. Lavi wasn't going to drop this one his bet was on the line and any information regarding the couple could be important. Kanda had his own bet and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone (especially not Lavi) he wanted to spy on them as well. He grunted at Lavi who took that to mean

"fine, well go spying."

Lavi grinned. A big cheesy Lavi-like grin.

"thanks Yuu-chan!" he said to Kanda who ignored him.

"che."

* * *

**_Ok,Thats the second chapter!! i hope its long enough, i got excited by the reviews for my first chapter so i was up until around 1 AM typing this after school. Not that it interrupts my sleep pattern, i have a very weird sleep pattern...Anyway! hope you enjoyed it, Please Rate & Review!!_**

* * *


	3. Spies and Sickness

_**Well, I'm on chapter three now. Hopefully everyone who liked the first two chapters will enjoy this one too. Also I want to ask 00mrdragon00 not to hit me so hard on the head in the morning for my grammatical and punctuation errors. I know they're terrible but you don't have to hit me that hard!! That hurt!! Anyway, here is chapter three for your viewing pleasure. I'm going to start putting the chapter tile in the story now. Ill put it in the first two chapters later on. I cant be bothered right now. I have typing to do!! And I'm a very slow typer , so this is going to take a while.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters. I just like making stories. It all belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**_

* * *

Almost everyone in the black order had realized the change in Allen and Lenalee's relationship, (Luckily Komui was one of the few who had not). they were kind of obvious after all. They spent most of their free time together, and that was a lot of time. Several members of the science department had also walked across them kissing in one of the less-used corridors, though the couple in question was oblivious, as always.

Lenalee was not happy. She felt like crap. This was the third time this week she had woken up wanting to vomit somewhere. Now it was lasting loner, and she couldn't eat breakfast. Especially fish, the smell (especially strong) just brought the sense of nausea back Now her nausea was interrupting the time she originally planned to spend with Allen.

* * *

--FLASHBACK--

_Around 10 minuets ago…_

_Allen had noticed that Lenalee had been feeling on edge lately. And he was right in his assumptions.  
She hadn't been feeling too great. She had been throwing up in the mornings, and for some reason he boobs were killing her. They seriously hurt.  
She ignored this though. Shed just have to see a doctor if it got any worse. At that precise moment in time she was sitting on Allen's bed. Allen was seated on the floor at her feet, dozing, whilst she fiddled with his hair.  
She liked Allen's hair. a lot. She also thought it would be fun to dye it a different colour while he was sleeping, bud she didn't know hot to accomplish that without waking him.  
She grimaced as the nauseous feeling returned. 'now?! of all the times, why did it have to be this specific moment??' she thought angrily, hoping it was just a feeling and would pass._

_Allen was rudely awakened from his nap by Lenalee. She pushed his head out of the way as she bolted to the door. Unfortunately, she pushed him a little too hard, and he was sent crashing to the floor_

'_what the hell?' was one of his thoughts as he followed her out the door. The other? 'ouch….'_

_Lenalee ran as fast as she could to the bathroom down the corridor, Where she threw up the contents of her attempted breakfast. Obviously it had failed. She took in deep gulps of air to steady her breathing as she wondered what was the cause of her illness was…_

--END OF FLASHBACK--

* * *

Taking in deep gulps of air, Lenalee finally managed to settle her stomach.  
She listed her symptoms in her mind, seeing if she could recognise any of them

1. Nausesea- especially in the morning.  
2. She could smell EVERYTHING, especially fish, making her feel even worse.  
3. her breasts felt like they were going to explode.'

She didn't really think they were a good way of diagnosing whatever illness she had. Unless she was pregnant, in which case that was the answer.  
But she hadn't……actually…. she had. She thought back to the night of the party. 'how long ago was that?' she asked herself 'about 5 weeks ago…'  
she counted the days on her hand. 'I'm late…'

If the nausea hadn't made her face look pale, it was now. If she was right then she was pregnant, and that could be a problem.

"Lenalee? You ok?" Allen's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"I…I'm fine" she answered "I'll be out in a minuet"  
'liar!' she berated herself for lying. 'You're as far from fine as you can get Lenalee!' She sighed. She'd just have to act ok until she figured out what she was going to tell Allen.

'Crap!…what the heck do I say to Allen?!'

* * *

"_You have to tell him Lena-chan! He has a right to know about this! Be brave Lena-chan!" Came the voice of the mini Angel-Lenalee  
"__Are you insane?! He would freak out! He's no exactly good with surprises like this you know! Haven't you noticed but he took 3 years just to confess! 3 years! What does that tell you? Lenalee will just have to have an abortion and pretend nothing ever happened… it not a nice thought but it's the best option!" the mini devil retorted.  
"__That's Horrible!! How can you think that?? You are a demon"  
Angel-Lenalee actually used physical violence on her red counterpart.  
"__ow! ow !ow! Quit it! I already said I didn't like the idea didn't I? Stop clobbering me!"  
"__you are right. it's a horrible idea. I'm not saying anything else. I have a good mind to punch you myself" the judge said, not bothering to stop the fighting  
"__you're taking sides! that's against the rules!" the devil protested  
"__if I didn't nothing would get done around here" was the reply." Lenalee, you have to tell him. don't even think about avoiding it and ignore this idiots ideas." she turned to the other two existences "you really should stop hitting her now, she's already knocked out…"_

Lenalee washed her face before poking her head outside the door. She quickly checked to see if anyone was nearby before pulling a startled Allen inside and locking the door.

"ok, here goes nothing" she said, thinking out loud. She took a deep breath  
"Allen, um… I.. Err… I have to tell you that I'm-"

A wave of nausea prevented her from finishing her sentence. She turned to the toilet once again.

"Lenalee! What the matter?! Are you sick?! You don't look well… ill go get Komui-"  
"DON'T" she shouted. She couldn't let her brother see this. If he did she wouldn't be able to keep this from him.  
"don't…go…" she took deep breathes, willing the nausea to pass "can't…let him find out…"  
"find out what? Lenalee you need a doctor! And Komui's the closest thing since Matron's on holiday…"  
She began to cry "I don't need a doctor…I know what's wrong…"  
"eh?! Did I say something wrong? Please stop crying…."

Allen did not have a clue what was happening. Firs vomiting, now crying… it was safe to say he was the human equivalent of a headless chicken.

"I..I'm.. this is all my fault… I'm sorry…"  
"Lenalee, I don't know what you're talking about…you have to tell me what's happening. I can't do anything about it if I don't know what it is!"  
"…I..I'm… I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

"_Eh?! Did I hear her right?!" devil Allen asked his comrades who had also appeared.  
"…__oh boy…"was all his white counterpart had to say  
"__This could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on your view of the situation… Hey aren't you two supposed to be fighting?"_

"Did you just say…preg…BAKA!!" He pulled her into a hug, trying to stop her tears  
"you should have said so earlier."  
"what am I going to do?" Lenalee asked after she had calmed down some  
"we make sure. And if you are, then we'll work it out." he told her simply, still holding her close. He didn't really know what else to do.

* * *

--TWO DAYS LATER--

"YUU-CHAN!!"  
Lavi ran into Kanda's room and jumped on the bed where Kanda was sleeping. Kanda awoke to find an overly-hyper Lavi lying on top of him.

Not good. A hyper Lavi meant any plans he had were to be disrupted no matter how much he tried to get out of it. Kanda reasoned the best thing to do would be to go along with whatever crazy scheme, plot, or mischief Lavi had devised until he got bored of it. He would probably end up doing so anyway, But he didn't want to…

"what do you want? And get of me you oaf" Kanda asked, slightly grumpy at being woken up.  
"Allen and Lenalee are sneaking out! I saw them sneak out! Lets go spy on them! Lets get Marie too, he can listen in for us!" Lavi said, still lying on top of Kanda.  
Kanda was unconvinced.  
"why should I follow the bean sprout?" he asked grumpily

Lavi didn't like that answer. He'd have to use dirty tactics if they didn't want to loose track of Allen and Lenalee.  
He leaned forward a kissed him. Kanda was a little surprised, not that he showed it. Instead he used the opportunity to somehow flip positions with Lavi.  
Now he was the one lying on top of the other. Lavi didn't care, he grinned again  
"you're in a good mood for once" Lavi noted "so, does that mean you'll go?"

Kanda had been right. He did end up getting dragged into this months scheme.

"Che. You had better make this worth my time eye-patch." Kanda said as he pulled on his exorcist jacket.  
"Thanks Yuu!!" Lavi said as he jumped on to Kanda's back He gave him a another peck, on the cheek this time though.  
"later you moron, and get off me!" Kanda said trying to remove the limpet that was stuck on his back.

* * *

--LATER THAT DAY--

Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Krory, and Jerry peered round the corner of the building they were hiding behind. Bookman sighed, trying to remember why he was even here in the first place.  
Kanda, it seemed had failed to remove the Lavi-Limpet from his back. He was getting annoyed. Not that Lavi seemed to care.

"where are they going Yuu-chan?" he asked, absently playing with Kanda's hair  
"how the hell should I know?! You dragged me here! Quit messing with my hair and get off me!" Kanda retorted, he really was getting peeved now.  
"liar! You want to know too!"  
"Marie can you make out what they're saying?" asked Krory, making everyone jump

"Wh…When did Kro-chan get here Yuu?" Lavi asked  
"stop asking me! I don't know!" Kanda yelled back at him, he really was annoyed.  
"well, can you? Hear anything?" Krory asked again.  
Marie nodded. I believe, from what I can hear of their conversation they are heading to the hospital on the far side of town. They mention tests of some kind"

* * *

Marie had not wanted to come.  
However a certain conversation between two certain exorcists had reached his sensitive ears.  
He hadn't been eavesdropping.  
His hearing had just picked it up.  
He had not been sure how to handle this, so he talked with Bookman. They both agreed they would try and prevent any information from leaking before Allen or Lenalee said something themselves. Unfortunately for them, Lavi's spying expedition threatened to disrupt the entire operation. And so they were obliged to tag along and try and prevent them from causing too much trouble.

"Huh? Tests? Interesting… why would the be getting tests?" Lavi mused  
"Because one is probably ill and matron is on holiday" Kanda told him, wondering why on earth Bookman had chosen Lavi for his successor.  
"quick!! They're getting ahead of us!" Lavi was no longer on Kanda's back (much to his relief) and was running on ahead, trying to catch up to the two exorcists.  
The others soon followed.

"do you think I said too much?" Marie asked the small Bookman  
"any less and they would have been suspicious." came the reply.

The both sighed, and ran after the others, wondering how long they would continue to play this game of crowd control.

* * *

"Congratulations Miss Lee. Your suspicions were correct, you are pregnant" the doctor said smiling. "ist still far too earl to make a well educated guess, but you can expect your baby sometime around December, but like I said this is a poor guess."  
"here is the results of your blood tests. It has some other information you may wish to look at as well. If you have any other questions pleas feel free to call for another appointment. I've scheduled you for a check up in 3 months…"

Lenalee didn't listen to the rest. All she felt was worry, shock (though in the back of he mind, she was also happy) and countless other emotions. Her main one was "Komui……How long can I go without telling him?"

* * *

Allen was waiting for her outside when she left the doctors office. One look at her and he didn't have to ask what the results were. He took her hand as the began walking out of the hospital. "don't worry about it. It will all work out somehow"  
He felt he should say something to reassure her  
"Though we really should let Komui know now…"

the other patients and doctors swarming around the suddenly moved away from the gloomy aura of death that surrounded them.

"we don't have to!" Lenalee said an idea popping into her head "we can just hide it! Yeah…hide it…" she obviously thought this was a master plan.  
"Lenalee how do you plan to hide a baby? People are going to notice sooner or later…" she thought for a moment, considering his words  
"…..I see your point. It would be a bit difficult" she laughed.

'First time she's smiled in a while' Allen thought to himself as they left the hospital.

* * *

--OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL--

"Geez, just how long are they going to take Yuu?" Lavi asked  
"when are you going to learn THAT I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERTO ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS?!"  
"Please calm down Kanda-kun…" jerry said, prudently removing Mugen from his belt and keeping it out of his range.

"can you hear anything" Jerry asked Marie as he tried to stop Kanda from committing murder.  
"no there's too many people in there, so I cant make out what they're saying. The static from the equipment is also getting in the way." he looked at Bookman out of the corner of his eye, who nodded.

All of a sudden the spying expedition party gained a new member.

"so… do you know what happening yet?" General Cross asked the group.

* * *

"G..General… why are you..?" Lavi asked from the ground.

He, along with the others, had not anticipated this turn of events. His sudden appearance had caused them to jump out of their skins.

"I found the actions of my idiot apprentice and Lenalee this morning to be suspicious. I followed them." He said lighting up a cigarette.  
"Err…may I ask why?" Lavi ventured  
"I thought this may be a good opportunity to gather blackmail material"

his eyes flashed as he said this, an evil aura enveloping him.

"ku ku ku ku ……."

The original members of the group sweat dropped

'poor Allen….'

* * *

Cross's arrival had meant no one was paying any attention to Allen and Lenalee.  
They only just managed to avoid discovery as Krory picked a chance moment to glance over his shoulder to see them heading in their direction. Luckily they were able to make it back to the order before them.

The 'spy group' gathered in the cafeteria, though Marie, Bookman, Krory, and Jerry were absent. This left Kanda and Lavi to the mercy of General Cross.  
"lets get straight to the point. Those two are acting suspicious, and I want to know why. I came up with a plan to get some more information so now I need a volunteer."  
Lavi hurriedly looked around to look for Kanda, only to find he had disappeared.  
he blanched, and looked at Cross.  
"you will do nicely Lavi" he said, his eyes glinting  
"Now this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

**_Ah...no more lines... its so nince not having that problem anymore (for those who done know the chapter came up with half the story underlined even though i hadnt put it on and for some reason i couldnt get it off. problems solved now though. Yay!) Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!!_**

**_Please rate and review!  
Natarii  
xx_**


	4. April Fools

_**I know I said I was going to put the chapter title up on the page as well, but I forgot so I don't think I'll bother. I just forget again. I forget a lot of things. Oh, was the LavixKanda I put the previous chapter ok? I've never even had the idea for writing yaoi before (heck, I only got into fanfiction 2 weeks ago), so If anyone has any pointers please let me know so I can improve on it! Here's Chapter four. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARECTERS. IT IS ALL THE PROPERTY OF HOSHINO KASURA-SENSEI**_

* * *

Allen and Lenalee went back to Allen's room after returning from the hospital. There was a lot to talk about after all. The idea of someone such as Cross spying and meddling didn't cross their minds.

Lavi was in a bad mood.  
Kanda was mad at him for dragging him after Allen and Lenalee, but then again, when wasn't he mad?

He was also in Allen's Wardrobe.  
He silently cursed Kanda for running away and leaving him to Cross's mercy. Now that cross was manhandling him into wardrobes, things were getting out of hand

_(Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk: YOU HYPOCRITE! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!! Lavi: shut up!! You wrote the story not me!! Isn't my fault you made me a hypocrite!!)_

Lavi stopped his complaining. Someone had entered the room.

"It'll be fine Lenalee, don't worry about it so much" came Allen's voice, closely followed by Lenalee's.  
"You say that and yet you have an aura of gloom hanging over you" She said to him. 'She has a point'  
Allen thought. "You can't tell him a thing. You will die. If anyone is going to tell him, I will" she continued "He probably won't kill you if I do…though I can't rule out injuries…."  
"I have to tell him. This is sort of my fault and Komui is going to blame me no matter who tells him."  
"Nothing is your fault, what are you saying? Are you having second thoughts?"

Lavi heard an injured tone in her voice as she spoke. 'This is interesting an all, but what the hell are they talking about?' he wondered

"Of course not, but this has caused you to worry a lot and given you few problems. Hontou Gomenusai."

'At least he apologized….' Lavi thought 'BUT WHAT THE HECK FOR?!'

Lenalee laughed "Baka! You always cause problems"  
"Eh?! How?!"  
"Jerry's food supplies are half of what they used to be due to your appetite. You take up time in the infirmary because your arm keeps getting mangled, you disappeared in china that time and everyone thought you were dead, you always ask people for directions because you keep getting lost" Lavi sweat dropped as she listed many other problems Allen had caused "….shall I continue?" she asked  
"No….I think I see your point" Allen replied.

Inside Allen's wardrobe, Lavi was having problems.

* * *

The wardrobe was not exactly designed for holding a 21 year old. There was no space in the first place, and the clothes and several other items were pushing him against the door of the wardrobe. It did not seem all that strong, and Lavi felt sure he would fall through any second…

"Allen could you look after this? I think if I keep it Komui may find it when I don't want him too. It's probably best to keep it as far away from him as possible." Lenalee asked Allen, holding out a brown envelope.  
"What is it?" he hadn't seen the envelope until that moment and wondered what it was  
"My blood test results and some other stuff."  
"Wouldn't it be better just to get rid of it?" Allen asked.

Lavi could feel the door straining against his weight, he willed them to hurry up and leave. He would have a hard time explaining his presence in Allen's wardrobe rationally.

"I haven't looked at it properly yet, but I plan on doing that once I finished reading it"  
"Ok if that's what you -"

Allen's stomach always seemed to interrupt him mid sentence.

"Lets go gets some food before you collapses Allen" Lenalee said, stifling her laughter "we can talk later"

Just as the door closed behind them, the door of the wardrobe where Lavi had been concealed finally gave out, and Lavi unceremoniously tumbled to the floor. He walked out slightly dazed and rubbing his head. Thinking 'what the HELL??' all the while.

* * *

Cross and Kanda were waiting for him in the cafeteria. They were sitting some distance from the couple whom he had recently been eavesdropping on, so it was safe for him to report his findings.

"Hmmmm…..interesting, But what the hell?! That's all you found out?!" Cross roared the last part, making Lavi jump "I should have sent Kanda instead…." he grumbled, lighting a cigarette.  
"Alright, it seems to me that this blood test will shed some light on the situation…" Cross mused. "LAVI!" he said suddenly  
"HAI!!" Lavi jumped to attention  
"Did you say Allen had the blood tests?"  
"Hai…."  
"Good. Then I can get my hands on them fairly easily" and evil aura surrounded him "ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku………blackmail……ku ku ku ku……."

Lavi and Kanda could hear him muttering as he left the table. Lavi hid behind Kanda. Kanda backed away. They paled 'he is EVIL!!'

"Ne….Yuu…."Lavi ventured, he was still hiding behind Kanda.  
"What?"  
"I know this was my idea but…… now that Cross has gotten involved, I'm beginning to feel sorry for Allen….."  
"…Yeah."

* * *

Allen returned to his room after finishing his meal. It was dark, but he didn't bother putting the light on, it wasn't like he couldn't see.  
He lay back on his bed and pulled the envelope Lenalee had given him out of his back pocket. He pulled out several sheets of paper, reading them several times.  
There was no denying it now.  
Lenalee was pregnant.  
The hospital documents said that clearly.

* * *

--FLASHBACK--

_Allen was waiting for her outside when she left the doctors office. One look at her and he didn't have to ask what the results were. He took her hand as they began walking out of the hospital.  
"__Don't worry about it. It will all work out somehow" He felt he should say something to reassure her._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

* * *

"I said that, but I have absolutely no idea how this is going to work out…"  
He said, thinking out loud.  
"How what's going to work out?" came a reply.

Allen froze. He had a horrible suspicion regarding its owner. Hoping he was wrong, he turned to the area the voice had come from.

General Cross was sitting on his window seat. Smoking his ever present cigarette.  
"M…Ma…..Master!" he jumped back, banging his head on the wall, not that he cared he had bigger problems.

Cross was one of the last people he wanted to see right now and he was sitting calmly on his window seat.

"N…Na…Nandemonai!! Nothing!! Everything's fine!! Err…" Allen could tell he wasn't going to convince anyone with this shabby acting. He could see the sadistic general looking at something rather intently.

Allen followed his line of sight to the pieces of paper containing the results of Lenalee's blood tests.

'Shit!'  
In his haste to prevent any kind of suspicion, the pieces of paper has somehow drifted to the floor, where they were now being eyed by Cross. An evil grin on his face.  
It didn't take any form of mental capacity to realize what was going to happen next. Allen lunged for the sheets of paper, he was fast too.

But Cross was faster.

He made another desperate lunge but cross jus stepped to the side an let him crash to the (stone) floor. Cross didn't bat an eyelid and turned his attention to the papers he had just picked up.

"Allen are you in here? I've been looking everywhere for-"  
Lenalee looked at Allen, who was lying on the floor groaning at the pain in his head. She shifted her gaze to Cross and the documents in his hand.  
Her face paled when she realized what was happening.  
As Cross read the pieces of paper his eyes widened. The cigarette he had been smoking dropped from his mouth. He turned and looked at Allen. Then Lenalee. Then back to the sheet to paper again.

He then bowled overe with laughter.

* * *

"What the heck?! He's laughing?!" Allen and Lenalee thought simultaneously as they stared at the general.

When Cross stopped laughing, he an evil glint in his eye. He was also smiling.  
Alarm bells were ringing in Allen's head.

"_oh crap!! Not good!! not good!! He's gonna kill us!!" devil Allen was running around like a headless chicken. He was soon joined by angel Allen who was reacting in a similar manner  
"__run awaaaaaay!! Take Lenalee and run away Allen-chin!!"  
"__what's with the chin? Since when did you say that?! Judge Allen had appeared "As for running away it's a good idea and I agree with you, but I don't think its possible….."  
_

_____"you had me worried for a while Allen," cross grinned at him. "I cant believe you even went to the hospital. You really had the wool pulled over our eyes. That was smart" He turned to Lenalee, who shivered when she saw his grin  
"I bet you came up with the hospital idea though…Allen's not smart enough to come up with that by himself…"_

Allen was suspicious. And confused. This was not the reaction he had been expecting.  
Lenalee was just as suspicious, and just as confused. She looked at Allen for some kind of explanation but she could tell he was having similar emotions. They both knew something was going on…

And that one wrong move would spell doom.

* * *

"…Although I think you did go a bit too far for. Its only April fools after all. And everyone really was worried." Cross finished.  
He turned to Allen. His eyes told Allen that he had to say something here.  
Allen gulped, noticeably so.

Either he really does believe this is all some elaborate April fools day prank, or this is a very well manipulated trap.' Allen thought as Cross looked at him.

Sweat formed on his head.  
He had no idea how to react.  
However, his nervousness was beginning to show. Any longer without saying something, and his silence would mean Cross won by default.

His common sense and years of experience concerning Cross screamed at him that this was all part of some plot to trick him into saying he shouldn't.  
However another part of his mind was screaming that Cross really did believe this April fools speech.

Kanda Yuu had always said Allen was naïve, stupidly so. He had been right.

* * *

"Ah! You got us!" Allen decided to play along.  
"Damn, we were hoping to keep this up for a few more hours at least…"

Allen's decision to play along with his master's game was a simple one. It really WAS April fools day. Or at leas that was his reasoning.

"Lenalee came up with the hospital idea. She figured someone would follow us so she decided to pull out all the stops. I guess it worked-"  
"Allen…" Lenalee cut him off mid-rant  
"What?"  
"April Fools day was last week. Jerry put extra salt in your Dango and chilli in Kanda's soba…." she told him, one of her hands covering her face.

Allen palled. How could he have forgotten that?! He could feel an aura containing so much anger and killing intent coming from behind him, he didn't really have to turn around to guess who it was coming from, but he did so.

Despite his murderous aura, General Marian Cross looked like the cat that got the cream. The milk and ice-cream too.

* * *

--CAFETERIA--

Lavi and Kanda were in the cafeteria. Kanda was trying to eat his soba peacefully; however Lavi was intent on plaiting his hair. Something Kanda found very annoying.  
He was about to say something to the red head when Cross's voice echoed through the halls at earth shattering decibels.

"YOU FOOL!!IDIOT!!IDIOT APPRENTICE!! JUST BECAUSE YOUR INNOCENCE IS A CLOWN DOSENT MEAN YOU HAVE TO LIVE UP TO THE NAME!!YOU ABSOLOUTE IDIOT!!"  
"Gomenusai!! Hontou Sumimasen!!" came Allen's distant cry.  
"I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID BUT THER IS A LIMIT!! YOU DON'T GO PAST THE LIMIT!! AND THIS IS SO FAR OVER THE LIMIT YOU CANT EVEN SEE IT ANYMORE!!BAKA!!STUPID STUDEN!!"  
"General please stop, I realise you're mad but if you keep doing that Allen will die!!" Lenalee's voice was the last to float down the halls.  
"IDIOTS NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!!INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!"  
"YAMETE!! That's going too far!! Deactivate it!! Deactivate it!!" came Lenalee's desperate plea.

Kanda and Lavi picked themselves up from the floor. The shockwaves from the general's voice has landed them on the stone floor.

"Itai…"Lavi complained rubbing his head.  
"I really hate that bean sprout but…." Kanda picked his soba off his head.  
"Yeah….I feel the same….wonder what he did to get Cross so mad…." lavi replied, picking Kandas soba off of his own head.

He turned to Kanda with a grin on his face.

"Yuu-chan…"  
"Fine. Let's go…" Truth be told (which in Kanda's case it wouldn't be.), Kanda also wanted to know what incredibly heinous act the bean sprout had committed to receive such a violet punishment.  
"Arigatou Yuu-chan!!" Lavi jumped on his back as he began walking out of the cafeteria.  
"Get off me eye patch" Kanda's eyebrow was twitching.  
"yada." was the automatic reply.  
"Get off me you bandanna freak." His eyebrow twitched violently  
"Zettai yada." was the, again, automatic reply.

* * *

Upon reaching the source of the voices, Kanda halted abruptly. Lavi clung to him even more.

The aura being emitted from Allen's room had spilled down the hall to kanda and Lavi's current position. It was a mixture of murderous rage and a deathly sense of gloom. The kind which had no hope. It was terrifying.

"I don't want to go near it…"Kanda said backing away.  
"…but we have to if we want answers." Lavi finished his sentence but it was somewhat reluctantly.

They pressed their ears to the door, trying to ignore the intense aura (now much stronger) that emerged from the other side, and listened.

"Allen? Allen? Are you okay? Do you have any serious injuries?" lenalees vice asked  
"…..urgh…." came the reply.  
"Stupid student. You've gone and got yourselves into a fine mess" They could hear the gruff voice of Cross on the other side of the door.  
"…I…I know…already…Don't have to…"Allen's voice trailed off  
"Allen! Get it together! Allen!! Genera!! I told you to deactivate your innocence!! You almost killed him!!" Lenalee shouted at the general  
"Lenalee's so brave…"Lavi said  
"I think you mean insane…" Kanda told him  
"What are they talking about Yuu-chan?"  
"Why do you keep asking me questions I obviously don't know the answer to?!"  
"Because it annoys you." Lavi always was blunt.

"_I wanna kill him!! Let me kill eye patch!! I'll kill him till he's dead!! Like with a rock…mugen would be good too" if it was possible, Devil Kanda was angrier than the real Kanda  
"__That would be boring. Kanda can't kill Lavi any way. He likes him too much." Angel Kanda was also pissed for some reason, but still against Lavi's murder.  
"__Killing Lavi would cause problems. Kanda wouldn't like it" came judge Kanda's reasoning "while Lavi is an annoying rabbit, Kanda would definitely hate it if he suddenly died." they disappeared._

"Don't talk to me like that Lenalee. You're half responsible for this mess. It takes two to tango y'know."  
"Master, Lenalee isn't responsible for this! Don't get mad at her!" Allen had apparently regained consciousness.  
"Shut it! You're both at fault!" Cross picked up his lecture again. "If you two hadn't drunk so much of jerry's beer…if that's what it was…you would have kept you're stupid hormones under control and you wouldn't have got Lenalee up the duff!! This entire situation is because neither of you have any self control!"

"Master, you don't have to say it like… we get it…."  
Allen's reply was meek  
"..Hai" Lenalee replied just as meekly.

"Did he say Allen got Lenalee pregnant?" Lavi asked.  
"…yeah" This time Kanda knew the answer to lavi's question.

Lavi's jaw dropped.  
Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

"You sure you heard him right Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked  
"I think so… what did you hear?"  
"General cross said…"Lavi didn't finish. He was slightly dazed  
"That's what I heard…"  
"But Allen and Lenalee aren't the type to…"  
"I know but…Jerry's beer…" Lavi paled at Kanda's words  
"I know…and the tension between them was insane…were they at the party?"  
"They were for a while but then the disappeared…"

There was a pause as they reasoned things out and contemplated what they had overheard. They both reached the same conclusion;

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??"

* * *

**_I finally got rid of the acursed lines!! hope you enjoyed the chapter. i know i like writing the and reaking the reveiws XD please keep them coming!!  
Natarii  
xx_**


	5. New Confederates New Worries

**_YIPPEE!! Chapter 5!! I'm sorry for the slightly longer delay than normal. Threats of throwing out the clothes I hadn't tidied away demanded I tidy my room. Also my mum pulled the Internet connection out to make sure I did, and I don't know where it reconnects…. Plus I got paranoid that my mum was going to come in and see me typing this. She's a but of a purist so if she read some of this shed probably have a heart attack, she doesn't even like reading about French kissing and when she saw the captain o the other guy making out in Torchwood she stopped eating, I guess it grossed her out. SO SHE CANT READ THIS!! I WOULD DIE!! I keep going into fan girl mode as well. Does anyone know how to get that underline thing off of chapters 3 and 4? I really don't know what's causing it…….Any way, that's of the subject, I must type Chapter 5!! Enjoy!!_**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG HOSHINO KATSURA._

* * *

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH??" Kanda and Exclaimed. Too loudly for convenience though. The door to Allen's room opened and before either of them knew what was happening; Cross had dragged them into the room slamming the door behind him  
"I see we have some spies…." Cross said leering down on them. "The hyperactive rabbit and the girly-man huh? Well you're both girly-men……" he muttered the last part so they wouldn't hear him.

'What kind of names are those?!' they thought. Lavi and Kanda were now slightly more aware of their new surroundings.  
Allen and Lenalee had been forced to do zazen, though Allen looked half dead and the only reason he hadn't toppled over yet was because Lenalee was holding onto his shoulder with one hand. As they observed this they sensed a menacing presence.

* * *

"ku ku ku ku ku…..so..? How do I persuade you little spies to keep your mouth shut?"  
"YEEEEEEEEEKK!!" Lavi and Kanda tried backing away but cross followed them until their back hit the wall  
"Well…?" He was clearly enjoying this.  
"Y…You don't have to do anything! This isn't my business, don't concern me... I mean… Err… I,M GAY!!"

There was silence for a moment as everyone stared at Lavi.

"I thought you were bi?" Kanda asked him  
"For purposes regarding my safety, until I leave this room I'm gay." Lavi explained, but not very well.  
Kanda frowned.  
"I don't understand your logic at all, how is being going to save you from death?" Kanda wasn't lying. Though he was the person closest to the young bookman, there were times-like this one, where even he had no clue what was going through Lavi's unfathomable head.  
"Cause gay people and the pregnant thing don't go together. So I won't die." Lavi said smiling brightly  
"You fool, that's not going to work!! You'll die because you know too much!! Changing your sexual orientation isn't going to save you!!" Kanda told him, he was slightly exasperated now.  
"EHH?! Seriously?! Crap I'm gonna die!! Save me Yuu-chan!!"  
"Stop jumping on me!!"

Cross's killing aura had subsided some time ago. These two were idiots. Threatening people wasn't fun if they began arguing over salvation methods and completely forgot that they were being threatened.

* * *

"Whatever just don't tell anyone. And shut your goddamn traps! If you want to be useful help figure out this mess!"  
"Yes general!" even Kanda jumped to attention.  
"Err…General Cross?" Lenalee's voice suddenly interrupted them  
"What?"  
"Can you stop making us do zazen? I think we've reflected enough already and……I think Allen might die…"  
"Fine."  
As soon as cross gave the order Allen crashed to the floor, however this was in his benefit as it woke him from his death state.

"But really, what the heck were you thinking? Don't you two have any self control?" cross sat down on a chair, lighting up a new cigarette.  
Luckily it was dark. So when Allen and Lenalee thought 'well, we weren't exactly doing much thinking at the time….' Cross didn't notice their faces turn beetroot red. Instead he took their silence to mean a form of apology or shame. In other words, he was none the wiser.

"Err… This isn't my business but what are you going to say to Komui?" Lavi asked, suddenly entering the conversation  
There was silence for a few moments before….

Thud.

"Oi Allen! Wake up… this isn't the time for a nap…"lavi shouted at the limp form on the floor.  
However the limp form remained just that. Limp  
"Che, get up moyashi."  
"Allen? Are you okay?"

* * *

--15 MINUETS PASS--

"Stupid student"  
"OI ALLEN! GET IT TOGETHER!"  
"Lavi he's not waking up!"  
"Calm down Lenalee! He just needs incentive!

"Cross whacked him across the back of the head. He only hit hi lightly, but is still knocked him too the floor. Luckily he didn't reach the same state as Allen.

"Che Baka usagi. How did they get into this situation in the first place?"  
"I didn't mean that! I would have explained but you perverts just jumped to conclusions!"  
'…did he call us perverts?'  
"What I was GOING to say was that if General Cross tells Allen he's going to drop some of his debts he might wake up."  
"But I would never do that"

The glare Lenalee gave him changed his mind for that moment al least.  
He sighed  
"Oi, idiot apprentice! You wake up 25 of you're debts are dropped"

* * *

--ANOTHER 15 MINUETS PASS--

"Oi this is bad! He still isn't waking up!"  
"Oi! Moyashi!"  
"Damn rabbit, this is your fault you know…"  
"I realize that, now shut up and help! He's your apprentice!"  
'He has a point' cross thought. "Oi! Wake up stupid Student!"  
"Allen!! Don't go into the light"  
"Stay away form the light bean sprout!"  
"Allen!!  
"Idiot Apprentice! Wake up!"

* * *

--THE NEXT DAY--

The sun was bright the next morning when Allen woke up. He could feel something heavy lying on his chest. He turned to Lenalee lying there, using his chest as a pillow. She hadn't changed her clothes from the previous day so she must have been there all night. When the sun came through the window and hit her hair, it kind of shone, and Allen couldn't help thinking how pretty she was. No, beautiful was a better word. Yes. Much better.

Gradually she began to stir and when she woke up he greeted her with a smile. She stared at him for a moment. Then she pounced.

"Allen!! You're alive! Thank god you're not dead!" Allen had no clue why she was so worried about the status of his life but he tired to comfort her since she was half crying.  
"Err… I don't get it but I'm fine Lenalee…please stop crying…"  
Allen had no clue how to calm her down. 'How do I stop her acting like a human watershed?' ha thought, pulling her closer.  
"Baka! Why didn't you wake up?! Everyone thought you died! Even Cross was worried! Don't scare me like-"  
Allen had tough of a way to calm her down. He wondered why he hadn't thought about it earlier.

* * *

Lenalee didn't finish her sentence as Allen had planted his lips on hers. Something she hadn't been expecting, not that she didn't react either. She returned the kiss as Allen tongue pressed against her mouth. She opened her mouth as they fell back onto the bed they had been sitting on. Lenalee had her hands in Allen's messy hair, messing it up even more. She really liked his hair. She completely forgot she had been so worried about him. When Allen became aware she had stopped crying, he pulled back.

Lenalee pouted. He laughed at her. She hit him on the head. He stopped laughing.

When he stopped laughing, she told him about his collapse. At the mention of Komui, Allen gained a gloomy aura but managed to regain consciousness this time. He realised it was immpossible to escape Komui no matter how much he tried to run away.

A loud noise emerged from his stomach, telling him to hurry up and solve the problem or go get something to eat and deal with it later. For once Allen decided to ignore his stomach.

* * *

Lenalee was headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Allen had told her to go on ahead, saying he would be down in a while after he had finished up with some things.  
She had been worried when Allen's aura had changed to one of Gloom, but he hadn't collapsed and the noise of his stomach told her there was nothing to worry about.  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the red-haired bookman until she had crashed into him.

"Itai…" The stone floor was hard.  
"Ack Lenalee! Are you okay?!" Lavi asked pulling her up of the ground  
"I'm fine."  
"Is allen awake? I was on my way to check up on him"  
"He said he was coming down a little later, though I doubt too much later. His stomach was really loud." she informed him  
"I see…"

There was silence for a while. Lavi had questions but he didn't want to pry into things that weren't his business. Even if he was a bookman, there were some things that just weren't his business.  
"What is it Lavi?"  
"Eh? What? Nothing! Why?"  
"Call it women's intuition? I don't know you just seem on edge. I'm guessing you have questions but don't want to pry….Am I right?

* * *

There was silence for a few moments.

"Wow…that women's intuition thing is really something…."  
"So what did you want to ask?"  
"Eh? Oh! Well… err…are you really… I mean… argh!! I shouldn't have asked! Ignore me! It none of my-" Lavi's ramble was interrupted by lenalees reply.  
"Hai."  
"Eh?" Did he hear her right?  
"Hai." She repeated.  
"Eh?!"  
"Hai…"she repeated again.

"But Allen… he's such a… he took three years to confess!" Lavi was babbling again.  
"Actually I told him first." she corrected.  
"That proves my point! I didn't thing Allen would even think about…." he coughed.  
"He didn't.  
"E…EH?!"  
"He'd had more of that stuff jerry made than I did but he tried to stop when he realized where things were headed"

'has she forgotten what she's talking about?' Lavi asked himself. He was turning redder than a purple beetroot just listening to her, yet Lenalee was as cool as a cucumber. He thought about what she had just said. He stared at her.  
'If Allen tried to keep things from going to that level then did she….?!'

He turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

* * *

By now they had entered the cafeteria. For some reason there was an increase in the orders of fish. Lenalee was engulfed by the smell. She could sense every miniscule fishy scale or shell or claw being grilled, poached, boiled, fried, or roasted. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' she thought sitting down next to Kanda. She was beginning to feel nauseous. 'This isn't good' she thought. Kanda noticed she was looking pale.

He was about to ask her if she felt ill when Lavi arrived. He dropped his plate on the table as he jumped on Kanda, whose only were

"Get off bandanna freak!"  
Eventually the Lavi-limpet unlatched itself from it Kanda-rock and sat down to eat his breakfast. Lenalee had been staring at it growing visibly paler as the minuets passed by. She had smelt it before it had entered her field of vision. There on lavi's plat sat a fat grilled mackrel.

* * *

"Oh god…" she said, not realising she had voiced her thoughts; 'I cant stand this, if I stay here any longer ill throw up, but if I run out…'  
Kanda noticed her discomfort, unlike Lavi who only cared about his fish.  
"Go Lenalee. If you're going to be sick, it wouldn't be a good idea to do so here."  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kanda? I'm fine…" she had forgotten Kanda had been listening to their conversation wit Cross the night before.

"Lavi and I were both eavesdropping last knight, so you won't fool us. I don't have to tell you cross knows. Bookman and Marie also probably know since Marie can hear anything, but when we followed you to the hospital he claimed static from the hospital machinery was disrupting his hearing. That's a pile of lies. They were probably preventing us from finding out things we shouldn't. Komui is not in the vicinity. Go."

He said nothing else and continued to eat his soba… Lenalee gave him a brief look of thanks before she bolted from the room.  
'Che, you owe me for doing your job moyashi.' Kanda thought to himself, standing up to return his soba tray.

"Oi, Eye patch. Don't get fish anymore"  
"Why?" Lavi asked him  
"Use your own brain"

He was halfway to returning his plate when he heard Lavi.  
"Crap! I completely forgot! Ok! No more fish!"  
'Baka'  
Kanda put his plate on the pile waiting to be collected for washing. He glanced around the cafeteria.  
'Where is that bean sprout?' he wondered.

* * *

At that moment, the white haired Exorcist knocked a wooden door in the dormitory area.  
The door opened.

"Allen! This is a surprise, aren't you normally in the cafeteria at this time of the morning?"  
"Yes, but I have something i'd like to discuss with you, if it's not too much trouble…"

* * *

**_How was it? i still haven reached my target number of words (simmilar number to that of the first chapter.) because i decided to split this chapter for a cliffie he he... so the next chapter is alot shorter than the others, but ive uploaded it the same time as this one. that probably defeats the point huh? Oh well, never mind._**

**_Please Rate & Reveiw!!  
Natarii  
xx_**


	6. An Unexpected Ally

_**I finnaly solved the underlining Problem!! I upload a plank document escept for the words paste here and paste the story in, hopefully it will work a second time if so, ill do the same with the other chapters. Anyway this chapter is shorter because i decided to cut one chapter into two bits. Well it was one chapter in my rough draft in my notebook but i changed it into one. i changed my mind though. Anyways, Here chapter 6. Thanks again to 00mrdragon00 for proof reading!! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ARE THEY PROPERTY OF HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI.**_

* * *

_At that moment, the white haired Exorcist knocked a wooden door in the dormitory area.  
The door opened.  
"Allen! This is a surprise, aren't you normally in the cafeteria at this time of the morning?"  
"Yes, but I have something i'd like to discuss with you, if it's not too much trouble…"_

* * *

The figures eyes lost their cheerfull gleam, to be replaced by a more serious look. "Come on in" he said. Allen entered the room closing the door behind him.  
"I'm going to guess this has something to do with your visit to the hospital and why Cross almost killed you yesterday?" Komui asked him calmly.  
"Hai." Allen was panicking, Komui was to sharp for so early in the morning.  
Well, out with it.  
"Before I start please listen to everything I have to star before you decide anything." Allen requested.  
"Wakarimashta"

Allen took a deep breath.

"Sdhjgsajfhdsauvhbjcxvxkjcvheiuryeaqopruewjkhfdzczm, dcsaidworiewtureigriv…."  
His first attempt didn't even resemble words.

He took another breath and tried again;

"MeandlenaleewerebothreallydrunkbecausofthatstuffJerrymadeandthingsgotabitoutofcontrolitriedtostopbutasmastersaysididnthaveanyselfcontrolandnowshespregnatandithoughtishouldbetheonetotellyousincethisisallsortofmyfaultgomenusaisumimasenimsorrryyouhaveeveryrightotkillme."The second time he tried he did a little better. A little. But not much.

"Allen I didn't hear much of that, though It did resemble words this time. Just try calming down before you try saying anything." Komui told him.

Allen took a few moments. He couldn't keep stalling. Komui would find out sooner or later, and if he hadn't been told he would probably be angrier than being told now. Besides. He had a right to know.  
He took a breath again and this time he succeeded. Somehow, despite the fear of Komui's reaction running through him, he managed to give him a coherent explanation, without missing too many off the important details.  
As he spoke Komui's expression did not change. He simply looked at him as he talked. That unnerved him, but he carried on anyway. When he had finished Komui's plain expression was still unchanged. Not having seen this before; Allen was terrified.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the surely painful death he was sure he had coming his way.  
It did not come.

I already know. Komui said his face still calm.

* * *

'Huh?' Allen was confused 'I'm not dead? Wait what did he just say?!'  
"Eh? How?!"  
Komui pulled a piece of paper which appeared to be a list. He cleared his throat:  
"Ahem.

1. Lenalee runs form her room at 3am to the bathroom every morning due to nausea.  
2. She no linger order fish for breakfast, if she orders breakfast.  
3. You and her were both absent at the celebration party  
4. She has been avoiding me  
5. General Cross talks when threatened with more paperwork………"

Allen sweat dropped as he listened to the list Komui had made 'I can't believe he mad a list…'

Komui's aura suddenly changed. It was a very scary aura. If Allen tried to run away (which he wanted to-Badly.) he doubted that he could have escaped from Komui.  
"Allen…..if you even think about running away from my precious Lenalee……do you want me to tell you what I'll do to you……it would be very painful….."  
"I have no such intentions! I promise Komui!!"  
"You had better make sure of it…….and if you make her cry or don't look after her……I made a new robot Allen….Komurin VII….Capishe?"  
"I completely understand! I have no plans on doing that!"

"Good. Now. How are you going to pay for a ring? Exorcist pay, as I recall, is menial at best…."  
"Huh?" Allen was confused for a moment

"Oh! Well, I didn't think about it since I figured you would have killed me by now…… But I have quite a bit saved from the gambling I did when we were in china and from other times... Err…I have some from working with Mana left over…and some from the jobs I did working for Cross that I managed to keep… and since I don't buy much I have my exorcist pay from the last four years too…. So ….if my maths is right…" he counted took a price f paper from his pocket and borrowed a pencil. He did some quick calculations before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Money is no issue!" He said happily. He tore a bit of paper scribbled a figure on it.  
He handed the paper to Komui, whose eyes bulged when he saw it.

* * *

"YOU HAVE THAT MUCH?! THAT'S MORE THAN MY YEARLY BONUS FROM THE PAST TWO YEARS COMBINED! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT MUCH?!  
"Working for General Cross has taught me to be careful with my money. I refuse to get into debt. So I save my money and don't spend it often. That's about 13 years worth of savings."

Komui simply stared at the amount written on the piece of paper Allen had given him.

They heard someone run past Komui's door and into the room next door. Komui looked up sniffing the air like a dog which Allen found slightly freaky.  
Lenalee, it appears isn't feeling too well. Go help her out Allen  
"Hai!" He walked to the door, but paused before turning the handle.  
"Err... May I ask why…."  
"Why you're still alive?"  
"…Hai"

Komui pulled out another sheet of paper and cleared his throat again.

"Ahem

1. Lenalee would be very mad at me.  
2. Due to her anger Lenalee would more than likely kill me  
3. General Cross won't admit it, but he would probably want to kill me as well.  
4. Of all the people here, you are one of two who JUST passes my standards….."

Allen sweat dropped 'another list…'

"And Anyway…IM GOING TO BE UNCLE KOMUI!!AND KOMURIN WILL BE UNCLE KOMURIN!!" Komui glomped Allen, who made a mental note to keep Lenalee and her unborn child away from her mad brother and his robots.

* * *

He eventually left shaken, and a bit confused, but alive. He was about to enter Lenalee's room (for the convenience of this fanfiction, lenalees room is next door to Komui's. I don't know if it is in the manga or not so I'm sorry if this is wrong.) when…

"ALLEN!!"  
Allen was glomped again by a new, unseen blur. As he suffocated he recognised the smell of Lenalee's jasmine shampoo.  
"Lenalee….I …can't breathe…"  
She lessened her hold slightly, but still remained firmly attached to him.  
"You're alive! Not I'm not grateful but why?! I heard Komui screaming and then your name came up and I thought…Wait! You're alive?!"  
"That's mean!"  
"You know what I mean!!"  
"He already knew…and I don't know how I'm still alive…still figuring that out…"  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know but…he had lists…."  
"...Lists?"  
"I'll tell you later on if you-" He stopped; Lenalee was no longer glued to him "huh?"

He heard retching noises coming from her bathroom (the rooms are en-suite. I made a blooper earlier on… I will correct this mistake eventually.). He followed her. Things were going to get a lot livelier that was for certain.

* * *

Any attempts at secrecy after that were futile. Mostly because Komui ran round shouting "Uncle Komui!!" and "uncle Komurin" with variations such as the model of the robot. General cross was not especially adept at keeping his mouth shut either, despite telling Lavi and Kanda to keep their mouths shut.

The members of the order had various reactions. 25 were slightly taken aback. Allen had taken 3 YEARS to confess, and Lenalee had still beaten him to it. That being said the news that Lenalee was pregnant was unexpected to say the least.

1 or Miranda worried after Lenalee's health and believed she wouldn't be able to cope. She the apologized to Allen for assuming he wouldn't take car of her. She then worried the higher ups wouldn't like it. Then she worried about Lenalee's morning sickness being bad fro her. All in all Miranda worried. Allot

The other 1, Jerry, felt guilty for making his beer so strong. He believed that it had been a large factor in how the situation came about. Feeling guilty he stopped making fish in the morning so as to give Lenalee some relief from her morning sickness, for which she was genuinely grateful.

However 100, everyone, was happy for them. There weren't exactly hundreds of children running around Headquarters after all.

Lavi was the happiest of them all, he had changed his bet once he learned of the situation, as had Kanda, and was a richer man for it. Not that he told Allen or Komui.

* * *

_**Well...its short. i wanted to lenthen it but my imagination couldnt come up with anything, unless i had Komui kill allen, which conflicted with my 'why dont i make Komui not kill allen? but threaten him another way?' idea. anyway im interested to see peoples opinion on this chapter.  
Hope you all liked it!**_

_**Natarii  
xx**_

* * *


	7. The Dangers of clothes shopping

_**HEY!! chapter 7 is up now! Hee hee this is so fun... I LOVE THE REVEIWS!! I thought Noah Gabriel's inner angel/devil/judges were hilarious!! im glad people like them I keep aviding putting them in since I dont want to diverge from the plot too much... but I still feel we need light humor in sometimes.. but the atmoshere is important too!! Argh!! such headaches!! But i didnt put them in this cha cos i have been a bit ill and was in a hurry to upload it. Thats why theres a slightly longer wait between chapters recently. a combination of school work, neat-freak mother and illness does not bode well for writing fanfiction. Anyway. Chapter 7 people. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY OF ITS CHARESTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI.**_

* * *

Lenalee muttered curses as she threw another pair of jeans onto the small pile that was beginning to form on her bed. She had realised she would have had to get new clothes at some point; but not this early on. Then again, she felt like she was eating for ten extra people not one. Her appetite had reached a level where she ate almost as much as Allen. It wasn't surprising half her clothes didn't fit her any more since she was gaining about 15 pounds every week.

Eventually, she managed to find something to wear, though not before the small pile had blossomed into a large pile. Lenalee sighed. It appeared she had some shopping to do.

* * *

She found Allen in the cafeteria. He had nearly finished eating when she sat down next to him with her own large plate of food.

"Allen, will you come into town with me. I need to buy some new clothes.  
"OK" he said through a mouthful of rice.  
"Krory said he was coming too, something about learning more about the real world... do you mind?  
"no" Allen was to busy eating to be all that bothered. Lenalee tucked into her own meal before going in search of something to wear to town.  
It was probably going to take a while.

* * *

--5 HOURS LATER--

The town located near the Headquarters of the black order was one of those old ones. It had lots of castles and stone walls. Cobbled street and Victorian-style housing that seemed to lean out at odd angles were also common. It was also pretty up to date with technology too. Many of the buildings were shops now. Or cafés or other forms of businesses. However, despite its modernization, it failed to meed Lenalee's requirements.

All the shops she had been into so far (not to mention dragging Allen along with her) had all been very keen on the floral happy prints that people always seem to think pregnant women loved.  
Not Lenalee.

She hated the frills the flower prints, the pastel shades, the dresses, and the stupid floaty skirts. She didn't exactly go looking for black or colours that seemed top scream their brightness, but that's what she ended up looking for in order to retain some sense of style. She was pregnant, but that did not mean she had no taste. Unfortunately, finding the said style was proving difficult.

Allen had been dragged into shop after shop after shop after shop... the amount of times he had been dragged into another clothes shop after only spending 5 minuets in the previous one was uncountable. H had no idea what Lenalee was looking for, but he hoped she found it ... soon.  
They were now sitting in a café with Krory, who was informing them of what he had learned about 'the real world' Apparently he had been conned several times by the same man, though for some reason he seemed proud of this.

Allen had been happily devouring a steak when his eye activated.  
A large number of akuma had descended on the town. It was mainly a mixture of level 1 and 2's, but a armour like figure in the distance told them a level three was present. That wasn't a coincidence.  
Allen reasoned that they had been sent by one of the remaining Noah. He wasn't too far off the mark.

* * *

Road Kamelot watched from some distance away as the akuma descended on the town.

* * *

Lenalee was about to respond to this sudden threat but Allen had some objections.  
"Lenalee! What are you doing?! You cant fight!!" Allen cried as she activated her dark boots.  
"it'll be fin Allen. I can manage a few level 1's. I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."  
"Lenalee, Allen has a point. This probably isn't a good idea." Lavi told her.

...

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" they cried. For some reason, they never heard Lavi when he wanted to sneak up behind them.  
"science department picked up a big akuma spike so they send me and Yuu down to get rid of them." he informed them before turning to Lenalee again.  
"As I said, Allen is right to object Lenalee. Not only is it dangerous but...who am I kidding its just too dangerous.  
"I have to do something, I cant just watch. I promise I will only go after the level 1's. OK?"

if looks could kill they would have.

"fine but I still don't like it " Allen told her.  
"ill be careful, I promise." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Road was seething. She didn't know the chubby black haired girl, but she did not like it when she kissed Allen's cheek. However, she was also curious as to why the were so against her joining in the battle. She smiled as she edged closer on the pumpkin-headed umbrella she was using like a hover board (broom is too cliché).

* * *

"She just got away with that didn't she?" Allen asked Lavi.  
"...Yup. All right you take the big guy. Me and Kro-chan will take care of the others."  
"didn't you say Kanda was here?"  
"he's on the other side of town" Allen thought he was mistaken when he though Lavi sounded slightly disappointed  
Everything seemed to be going fine. Lenalee easily dispatched the level one akuma, despite the strenuous objections. One Cross Grave had the level 3 akuma reduced to dust, and Allen then proceeded to help extinguish the other akuma.

* * *

Road was very curious as to why the black haired girl was only targeting level one akuma. she smiled then as an idea came to her

* * *

Lenalee was having to work slightly harder then usual in order to keep up with the level1's, (Not that she was surprised) bet everything seemed to be fine until several level two decided to gang up on her.

* * *

Road grinned, wondering how the rest of the group would react when they realized the black haired girl was struggling.  
Served her right.  
Allen was her toy. And no-one else's.

* * *

Lenalee was having a herd time with three level twos on her tail. After a while she decided to move her innocence up to level 2. That would probably make things easier. She did so and began to see improvements. But not for long. For some reason the boots on her feet changed to flippy flappy sandals with fluffy little wings. Lenalee stared at them, Forgetting about the akuma. Another poof and they were replaced by Goth rocker boots, with bat wings. Another change and a pair of converse were on her feet. They just didn't have any kind of flotation device. That was bad.  
"What the heck is up with my innocence?!" was all Lenalee could think as she plummeted to the earth.

"LENALEE!!" Allen turned to see her plummet to the earth after the wacky changes to her innocence. He ignored the akuma around him, attacking only those who stood in his way. His only care at that point was reaching Lenalee before she hit the ground. However the akuma suddenly converged on him, as if they wanted to stop him from moving any further forward.

* * *

Road giggled. What on earth was she doing? That stupid black haired girl couldn't even stay in the air!!  
She would meet a messy end, since her akuma were all ganging up on Allen now.  
That would teach him for paying attention to someone other than her.

* * *

Allen watched as Lenalee fell. The thick wall of akuma slowing his pace to one that would not enable him to reach her before she hit the ground. All he could do was hope someone else had also spotted what was happening before it was too late.

Lenalee could see the ground coming closer and closer. She tried activating her innocence again,but to no avail. She tried again and again to the same result. The effort was making he head foggy. She felt tired. She tried to activate once more but once again it failed the effort it took was enormous,and she blacked out.

Allen finally manage to break free from his akuma prison but he could see he wasn't going to make it in time. He urged his legs to move faster but he wasn't any closer. Just as Lenalee was a few meters from the earth a black blur appeared, catching her before she hit the ground the blur turned out to be Krory and he landed with a soft thump, an unconscious Lenalee in his arms. Allen barley took notice of the fact Lavi was also running at full pelt to Krory's location.

"Is... she..." Allen was gasping for breath.  
"okay...?" Lavi finished his sentence for him.  
"she's just unconscious" Krory said handing her to Allen once he had his breath back.  
"Get her back to headquarters, Matron will be able to do more than we can." Lavi told them  
"isn't she on holiday?" Allen asked  
"she got back yesterday. Now go, ill finish things off her" Allen didn't need telling twice.

* * *

--ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER--

When Lenalee awoke, she could tell she was in some sort of medical treatment area. The place had that smell. A closer look around told her she was in the infirmary at headquarters. There were a number of wires attached to her arms and forehead, linking up to machines that beeped and blipped as they monitored. Though her legs felt light, she could feel something fairly heavy resting on them.

A head of white hair, emitting snoring noises, was resting on them. Allen looked like he hadn't eaten for a while. In fact he looked like he hadn't left her side for several days. His face pale, his hair slightly greasy, and he had dark circles under his eyes. In short, he looked like crap. Lenalee wondered just how long he had been there.

A slight movement on her part caused him to stir. He stared at her for a moment.

* * *

"MATRON!! MATRON!! LENALEE WOKE UP!! SHES AWAKE!!" Lenalee covered her ears, Allen's voice was very loud.  
"alright!, alright! I can hear you Allen, now for gods sake go get something to eat before you turn into a skeleton."  
"BUT MATRON!! I CANT LEA-"  
"No buts. You're a parasitic type so you use more energy than other exorcists. If you don't eat it will only cause problems. Now GO."

Lenalee heard the door open then close. The matron then came into the room, a stern look on her face.

"Well finally!" she began checking the monitors. When she was satisfied , she turned on Lenalee.  
"what on earth were you thinking?! Fighting akuma in your condition, I thought you had more sense than that Lenalee..."  
"I thought I could handle a few level 1's but then some level 2's began ganging up on me and my innocence went nuts..." Lenalee mumbled.  
"well, you should thank Krory for catching you, And apologize to Allen for making him worry."  
"Allen? He was worried?"  
"He's been here everyday since he brought you here. Hasn't slept or eaten for a week and a half, stupid boy." the matron informed her as she removed several of the wires.  
"EH?! He hasn't eaten for that long?! Why?!" 'I'm surprised he's still alive...' Lenalee thought to herself.  
"too worried about you. Wouldn't leave no mater how I tried to throw him out. He even went black once..." the matron shuddered at the memory of that particular incident.

* * *

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If I hadn't been on holiday I could have warned you before hand..." the matron was mumbling to herself "how far along are you?" she asked  
"Err..how long have I been here?"  
"almost two weeks"  
Lenalee counted...  
"about a month then."  
"well I guess I should explain some things to you about why your innocence went crazy now."  
"what does that have to do with anything?"  
"its a rather important matter Lenalee, now please pay attention. I don't have the patience to repeat all this."

* * *

--IN THE CAFETERIA--

"Allen!! you're back!! though I don't know how you can stand up..." Jerry was glad to see Allen's face. It hadn't been the same with his absence. It also said there was good news regarding Lenalee's condition

"hows Lenalee now? He asked  
"awake... can I eat now?"  
"what would you like?  
"don't care... just food...lots and lots of food..."

* * *

Allen sat down with the numerous large piles of food and proceeded to consume them at an alarming rate. Lavi and Kanda could only watch as pile after pile dissipated in the space of a few seconds. After two minuets Allen was asking for seconds.  
After several more courses Allen seemed to become increasingly more anxious to be back in the infirmary. It was as if he had become used to not eating and this sudden intake was sending him crazy.  
When he turned black (after he realized had spent longer he had intended to eating) Kanda and Lavi, along with Reever, began conferring over whether or not it was wise for Allen to visit Lenalee in such a state.

"I don't want to say this but..." Lavi trialled of as a gloomy atmosphere engulfed him  
"yeah...if Allen sees Lenalee like this..." The gloomy atmosphere had now spread to Kanda.  
"Lenalee might really die..." Reveer was also encased in gloom.

None of them wanted to do it, but they all knew they had to restrain Allen – black side or not.

* * *

_**I'll apologize again for the longer wait than normal. I lost my rough draft too O.o that wasn't fun...(sweat-drops) i kept getting my story line mixed up and was writing material form about another 7 chapter ahead for an hour before i realized it...(sweat-drops) i had too sleep halfway through aswell cos my medicen makes me sleepy... i think il go sleep some more now this is done...i like sleeping. cant wait for the end of school. 2 days left then i am free from that nazi institution forever!! that reminds me i have a psychology test...eeep... sleep needs to wait...REVISION!!**_

_**excuse the rambling. Please rate & Review!!  
Natarii  
xx**_


	8. Information and The Effects of Hunger

_**I think my technical accuracy is left to be desired. After reading the reviews I realized that**_

_**(anonymous person) is right... Lenalee should not be chubby yet... if I can change that later on I will, but first to the next chapter!! Here's chapter 8! thanks to 00mrdargon00 for all the proof reading in psychology and other times. Have to get the email so I can send documents for proofreading since there's only one day of school left. Ever...whoa...that's scary...ACK! I'm rambling again! I'm so sorry!! I should type the chapter now...yes ...the chapter...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHRACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI!!**_

* * *

"You know about the mood swings and cravings you get when you're pregnant right? Well the reason you're innocence went crazy is because of your mood swings." the matron informed her  
"But I haven't had any yet..." Lenalee objected  
"not important. You will eventually because you're hormones are all jumbled up. And that's why you're innocence went crazy. It wouldn't be a problem if you were still an equipment type. But Since your innocence has similar characteristics to parasitic types now...you're hormones go crazy. you're innocence goes crazy. Understand?"  
"I think so..."  
"we've taken your innocence out of you for now. Hevlaska is looking after it until its safe for you to use it again. Oh, and Komui has forbidden you from leaving the black order."  
"But I have to leave! Where am I going to get clothes?! and bubblegum?!"  
"...Bubble gum?"  
"I've had a craving for it recently..."  
"Send Allen or Miranda or someone for it"  
"but Allen has no clue about clothes..." Lenalee became gloomy just thinking about Allen trying to buy her clothes for her.

* * *

"Allen! Come back! You have to calm down!"  
"baka moyashi!"  
Lavi, Kanda and Reever were all chasing Allen. He had somehow managed to escape the confines of the cafeteria. Luckily they had caught up to him. Lavi proceeded to pull him into a headlock while Kanda tried to restrain his arms which were thrashing quite savagely at Lavi.  
Reever had a hold of one leg but the other kept kicking him.

"LET ME GO!!"  
"We cant!! if you go in there black..." Lavi was too scared thinking about it to finish his sentence.  
"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku... black level 2...Ku Ku Ku..."  
"what did he say?!"  
"This is worse than when he plays cards!!"  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... you cant stop me..."  
"EEEEEKKKKK! HE TURNED BLACKER YUU-CHAN!!HE TURNED EVEN MORE BLACK!!"  
"Oi! beansprout! What are you doing?!"  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku..."  
"he's not...?" Lavi already knew the answer.  
"He is!! stop him!!" Kanda yelled.  
"stop it Allen!! that's dangerous!!" Reever cried.  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku...INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

* * *

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Lenalee asked.  
"probably another Komurin or something." matron told her.  
"as I was saying, I want you to come here for check-ups once in a while. Keep going to the hospital of course. This isn't something that happens often here so I don't have the facilities to give you proper checks, but from the limited records I have, it is probable that your baby will be compatible with innocence, most likely parasitic. This is going by what I've red of other times when other exorcists were pregnant, which is a low number so its only guessing. But since this is possible a normal hospital wont pick up on things relating to that, or if they do they will misread it as something else. I don't think the delivery should be in the hospital either. I may only have basics here but that much I can do."

"I was going to ask that anyway.."  
"so you do have some sense after all"  
Lenalee winced.  
"I explained all this to Allen while you were asleep but..."  
"but?"  
"He hadn't eaten or slept for a week so I don't know how much he understood... he started singing whilst I was in the middle of explaining... and it wasn't a language I understood..."

Lenalee sweat-dropped. Allen should never sing. He wasn't good at it. Something was puzzling her however..

"Matron, why do you say the number of exorcists who have had children is low?"  
"Lenalee most exorcists don't even get married, let alone have kids."  
"why not?"  
"Its a dangerous job and takes up a lot of time, so most exorcist don't have the time. If they do get married, its Usually its from before they were found to compatible with innocence. its very rare for their partner to be another exorcist. many of the few exorcist couples we have had didn't bother having children. I think the number that did was...7."  
"That's all?!"  
"Yes. You understand why everyone is hyped up about this now?"  
"...yeah"

there was another loud scream, followed by manic laughter. Lenalee recognised the evil laughter immediately.

"wh..why did Allen turn black?!" Lenalee cried  
"that homicidal laughter was Allen's!?"  
"...y..yeah..." Lenalee could here the chaos approach and she was soon able to distinguish the voices.

* * *

"ALLEN!! DEACTIVATE! DEACTIVATE!"  
"Never! Ku... Ku... Ku... you wont stop me!"  
"stop him!"  
"quit it moyashi! You're gonna kill someone!!"  
"whys he acting so weird?! Reever asked"  
"came into the cafeteria after not eating for two weeks and-" Lavi didn't finish his sentence.  
"EH?! THAT LONG?1 and he was still alive?!" Reever was genuinely shocked.  
"some how... anyway he ate faster than jerry could cook... I've never seen anyone eat like that... then he got kind of energetic and when we didn't think it would be good for him to see Lenalee he turned black and kicked the door down. Weren't you paying attention?"  
"I only got to the cafeteria when he tuned black. Wait he KICKED it down?! But that door is huge!!"  
"Quit yapping! You almost let go!" Kanda shouted.  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku..."  
"yeeek! Someone help us!!" they cried.

* * *

Miraculously there prayers were answered. Cross Gensui was walking back to his office... well, broom cupboard... to do more paperwork. It was in doing so he came upon the scene of horror.

"What on is happening? Why are you hugging the Baka-deshi?" he asked watching as they struggled to restrain Allen.  
"GENERAL!!PLEAS STOP ALLEN!!HELP US!!" They were on the verge of tears. They had never been happy to see the Gensui's face before now.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Just do it before he kills someone!!" again, they all had the same train of thought.  
"Allen if you don't stop...doing whatever it is that you're doing ill triple your debt again."  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... you think that scares me old man? That wont work on me any more! Stupid old man! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Allens aura became blacker than it already was. It was only then Cross noticed the said aura.  
"What the heck is up with his aura?! Hey! He called me old! I'll kill him! Innocence activate!"  
"Not another one!"

Cross fired his Judgement (that's the gun for those who get them confused – I know I do sometimes...too many names...O.o)at Allen who was still laughing manically.

"HE FIRED IT?!" though they wanted saving, no one wanted Allen to die... well..Kanda wasn't too fussed either way, but he was still shocked cross actually fired the thing. The bullet ricocheted through the air towards Allen.  
"Ku...Ku...Ku...Ku...Ku...Black level 3... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku..."

there was a bang as the bullet hit something. As the smoke cleared...

* * *

Lenalee was having a dilemma. Again. Listening to the 4 men outside was entertaining her otherwise dull time in the infirmary, but it was never advisable to leave Allen in his black state for too long. Things tended to get a bit out of hand... (_yay!they're back! Haven't put them in for a while XD_)

"_Let them be Lenalee! You're having fun right? Hee hee...Allen's evil side is funny...Lavi and Kanda have peed themselves in fear...hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee..." Devil Lenalee was clearly enjoying Kanda and Lavi's terror.  
"__NO!!Lena-chan has to stop him!!Allen-kun could kill them! Didn't you hear him? He said he was in black level 3!! since when did his black state have levels!!" Angel Lenalee was not enjoying the torturous screams from the corridor.  
"__shaddup you stupid little ball of fluff"  
"__what did you call me?! You rat!"  
"__oi! I ain't a rat!!"  
"__for gods sake, stop the arguing!! I hate this job... Lenalee just listen you're enjoying it and also if you try to move matron will kill you." the judge then poofed away pulling the other two along by the ear._

Lenalee followed her orders and continued to listen.

* * *

There was a thick smoke in the corridor, an after effect of the bullets impact.

"Oh my god!! you shot him! You shot him!" Reever was dumbfounded.  
"Moyashi..."  
"he killed Allen... Waaah! Yuu-chan! Allen died!"  
"Ah...did I go to far?"  
"OF COURSE ITS GOING TO FAR WHEN YOU KILL HIM!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL LENALEE??" they yelled.  
"KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU KU...you thought that would kill me old man? How wrong you are...NOTHING CAN KILL ME!!MWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"  
"he's alive!"  
"Allen! Yuu-chan!! Allen's alive!!"  
"Che. Stupid moyashi...". in a smaller voice so as not to be heard he added "making Lavi worry..."  
"He's alai- HEY!! HE CALLED ME OLD AGAIN!!"  
"never mind that, just how is he still alive?" Lavi asked  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku..."

as the smoke cleared they saw Allen's eyes were glowing, in a way which sent shivers down their spines (yep. Even cross was scared of him), his hand was still smoking but thy could see he was holding the bullet from Cross's gun.

"he caught it?! That should have killed him!!"Cross yelled.  
"Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... Ku... stupid old master..."  
"why didn't that kill him?! And he called me old again!!"  
"he's in gone black! Only Lenalee can stop him when he's like this!" Lavi informed the outraged Gensui.  
"So why not get her to do it?" Cross asked. If she could end the situation why bother with all this trouble in the first place.  
"Lenalee's been unconscious for 2 weeks cos her innocence went nuts, didn't you know?"  
"Huh?! I think you're going to have to fill me in redhead, I seem to be missing a few key details here...damn paperwork..."

Lavi sweat dropped but he gave the general a brief update on the situation all the same whilst Kanda and Reever did their best to prevent Allen from destroying anything.

"I see..." 'I really have to get out of that cupboard more...' cross thought to himself.  
"ARGH!!HES GONNA USE CROSS GRAVE! STOP HIM! STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS! DO NOT LET HIM USE THAT!!" Lavi recognised Allen's posture and the impending danger.  
"HES GOING TO WHAT?! OI!! MOYASHI!! QUIT IT! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!!"  
"is it really that bad?!" Reever asked. He had heard people talk about this particular ability a few times, but never actually seen it.  
"It will destroy a level 3-no scratch that, Allen's synch rate increased so its powered up- a level 4 akuma with on swipe of one finger..." Lavi informed him.  
"EH?!"  
"its crazy on a normal level and Allen is BLACK! Its going to go up even more!" Lavi continued.  
"STOP HIM!! STOP HIM!!" Reever cried

all this time cross just stood blankly.

'why is it called Cross Grave?' he thought  
'is that supposed to be a hint? Does he hate me that much?'

"CROSS GENSUI! PLEASE STOP STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING AND CONTROL YOUR STUDENT!" A chorus of voices penetrated Cross's thoughts.  
"KU... KU... KU... KU... KU... KU... KU... KU... KU..."  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!" even Cross joined in the screaming.

* * *

"...I don't think I have to tell you how worried Allen was." The matron said. She had also been listening to the commotion on the other side of the door.  
"no. I think I understand" Lenalee replied a smile played across her face as she listened to the chaos in the corridor.

* * *

**_Im really sorry for the long wait! I will be quicker in future but my exams are on right now so i really have to stop procastrinating and actually revise. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! please rate and review. also i said earlier i had one day left of school. I'm out of school. i just started typing this on my last day. i still have to go in for exams though... Gurgh... i hate exams... ARGH! MORE RAMBLING! IGNORE IT!!  
_**

**_please rate and review!!  
Natarii  
xx_**


	9. In His Absence

_HI! IM SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! I was dragged off to the lakes when I had space between exams...I didn't even want to go...I hate Bruce Springsteen(though the concert had improved my opinion of him, but Rat-Chan don't you dare tell my mother!!) but I have been writing drafts for my other chapters while I was away so I didn't spend the time uselessly, (actually I could have done some psychology revision,but I procrastinate a lot.) I even got quite a few chapters written for a shugo chara fanfic and my second D. Gray-man one (2 chapters up) and a second vampire knight oneshot. So there will be a lot of updating in the future!!please keep reading, I appreciate it soo much (and not just because my inbox suddenly has mail that isn't spam, shop-emails from river island etc.)!! I hope you like the chapter!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARECTERS. THEY BELONG TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI!! though I take artistic license on the story line... can I do that? Wait is that the right word? I'm not sure...**_

* * *

Lenalee remained in the black orders infirmary for some time. Matron was very strict after all. By the time she came out, she was two months gone. Allen had been putting off his mission during this time, but now he really did have to go. If Kanda had to cover for him once more he probably wouldn't live to see the birth of his child. Lenalee didn't really like the idea of him going, she was used to having him around since he had been glued to her the past few weeks. But she knew he really couldn't put his mission off now. And besides, it wasn't like his absence for a few days would result in the orders destruction.

For several days, everything seemed normal. She was a bit worried when a week passed, but she reasoned that was normal. Things went downhill when Allen didn't return after 2 weeks.

* * *

Lenalee entered the cafeteria, seemingly her usual self. She was ordering her breakfast when Jerry had to say it. His one sentence sent everything spiralling out of control.

"Morning Jerry" Lenalee said. Jerry failed to notice her slightly robotic tone.  
"Morning Lenalee, are you going to be okay eating?" she still had a few problems keeping her breakfast where it should remain. In her stomach.  
"I'm fine, and besides, I'm really hungry. I swear I could eat a horse"  
"have you heard from Allen yet?" Lenalee wasn't the only one worried. It wasn't like Allen to be this late and not call to explain (and then strenuously apologize for no reason).  
"no... not yet..."

had jerry been paying attention, he would have noticed the slight edge in her voice, however his attention was currently on the fruit he was chopping up to go with her porridge. As such, he was not even slightly prepared for Lenalee's outburst. When he looked up to hand her her breakfast, he was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes.

Lavi and Kanda entered just at the moment to find Lenalee reach a noise level they had believed her to be incapable of.. Jerry trying to calm her, but not succeeding. Lavi and Kanda were planning to intervene anyway, but acted faster when jerry just made things worse.

"Lenalee! what's wrong?!" he asked pulling the girl into a hug. She howled even harder, clinging to him and sobbing into his uniform.  
"What happened?" Kanda asked jerry  
"I have no idea. One minuet she was fine. I ask if she's heard form Allen and-"

Lenalee's crying fit became worse at the mention of Allen's name. She was still clinging to Lavi and he patted her on the back awkwardly.

"He..he should be back by now... what if the..Noah...what if there in Italy?! He should...be back...but he's not..." as she babbled she began to cry even harder. "wh..why..hasn't he come..back?"

Lavi and Kanda were utterly confused. They had both been on missions and were unaware of Allen's uncharacteristic absence.

"what's she talking about?" Kanda asked.  
"Allen hasn't got back from Italy yet, and he's been gone two weeks without so much as a phone call..." Jerry explained  
"someone tell Komui not to give Allen any more far-flung missions," Lavi said patting Lenalee on the back.

The aura around Lenalee turned dramatically form almost suicidally depressed to something capable of murder. For fun.

* * *

"That's right... isn't it?... Nii-San assigns the missions..."  
"Lenalee's aura... she's going to kill someone..." Jerry said, cowering behind Lavi  
"what happened to her?!"Lavi asked, backing away. After Lenalee had suddenly turned into Hannibal he had been freed from her death-hug.  
"ITS ALL HIS FAULT! ITS HIS FAULT ALLENS DEAD! I'LL KILL HIM!! HE'S A MURDERER!!"

Lenalee's sudden change in mood had caught her companions off guard; so it took a moment for them to realise she was heading towards the door with Jerry's sushi knife.

"that's my knife!!"Jerry yelled, pointing at it.  
"never mind that!! she's planning on using it! We have to stop her "Lavi cried rushing in her direction, Kanda following.

* * *

"_What did you say?!"  
"__You heard me. Lenalee Lee is pregnant".  
"You mean Komui's sister? But how?!"  
"__Surely your mother told you about the birds and the bees Yasumoto?"  
"__You know what I mean Hozumi! There are rules! Very few Exorcists can get married. Allen walker and Lenalee lee are not part of those select few!  
"Not to mention Komui's insane sister complex..."  
"Another reason! - thank you Hozumi - its a problem! If the Vatican finds out-"_

* * *

Getting the knife away from Lenalee was not easy, she was surprisingly strong. A lot stronger that they had expected without he innocence being activated. Eventually Lavi managed to restrain her, allowing Kanda to prise the knife from her fingers before giving it back to jerry. He promptly took the knife back to the kitchen where it wouldn't cause any damage from her hands.

"What the heck is happening?!" Lavi yelled, struggling to restrain Lenalee who was still intent on committing murder "I thought she was depressed! This worse than when Komui set Komurin II loose on Russell!"  
"...at first I thought it was just a mood swing combined with worry but this is a health hazard!" Kanda came to Lavi's aid. "we have to calm her down..."  
"Maybe a tranquillizer?" Jerry suggested.  
"idiot! You cant tranquillize her when she's pregnant!" Kanda yelled at him.  
"Use your head jerry, The science departments tranquillizers could kill an elephant!" Lavi was similarly unimpressed by the idea.  
"It was just a suggestion..."

* * *

"_The Vatican will not be a problem."  
"__What on earth makes you think that __Mamoru?!"  
"__Well,we just to edit the rules a bit, then it wont be a problem."  
"__How?! We need five generals to agree before we change any rules! In case you hadn't noticed we only have four!"  
"__ah... you're right...""  
"__Mamoru's on the right lines though, except we don't need to change the rules."  
"__I'm just as confused as Yasumoto now, what on earth do you mean Tsubasa?"_

* * *

Lenalee's moods continued to swing back and forth for the rest of the day. Krory, Miranda and Bookman were also roped into operation keep-Lenalee-from-killing-her-brother-or-committing-suicide. Half their time was spent comforting and reassuring her that Tyki Mick had not killed Allen in a second attempt. The other half was preventing her from committing second degree murder during the times she was convinced her brother had sent Allen to his death.

Things got even worse when she decided to use her innocence after convincing Hevlaska to lend it to her for an hour or so; she made the excuse she missed it. Hevlaska, unaware of the current situation, unwittingly conceded to do so. When she activated her dark boots; Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Bookman, and Jerry began to worry. Well they were already worried - but innocence activation gave them more to worry about

* * *

"_I'm saying we make Allen one of the select few."  
"__...you are insane Tsubasa."  
"__No Yasumoto, it would solve the problem, though it would mean some sacrifice on his part."  
"__That's why he's insane Mamoru, I highly doubt he would be willing to go through with the procedure at all considering Lenalee's current biological status. Not to mention he's only Nineteen, he's too young still!"  
"__Actually given the choice of leaving Lenalee for a few months at a time or the wrath of the Vatican I think he'd jump at the opportunity. It would happen eventually anyway. We'd just be speeding up the process."  
"__You too Hozumi?! Why are you all so gung-ho about this?"

* * *

"What the heck?! I though she got that taken off her!" Lavi yelled.  
"Never mind that how are we supposed to keep up?!" Kanda asked no one in particular.  
"Kro-Chan! Yo can keep up with her cant you?"  
"Only when I've drunk Akuma blood! Do you happen to have any handy? Because I don't!"  
"Ah.. you have a point... wait Miranda what about your Time Record? Cant you stop her from moving?!"  
"But Lavi-Kun! If I stop her time I'll kill her!"  
"Just shut up bandanna freak, your suggestions are getting us nowhere... where's that stupid beansprout when you need him?"

* * *

______2 WEEKS AGO, SEVENTEEN MILES OUTSIDE OF PARIS_

_we apologise for any inconvenience but recent flooding caused some damage to the railway line. The repairs wont be done for at leas another week, he have arranged for a full refund and lodgings at a hotel in Paris for all passenger. Again we are sorry for any inconvenience_

_Allen listened to the broadcast that was being sounded in the train carriages by a loudspeaker system. This wasn't good. If the repairs took a week and the journey back to the order took a week then he would not be back for two weeks. Not only was he being hounded by Akuma intent on destroying the innocence he had retrieved but Lenalee would probably go crazy. She was almost as bad a worrier as he was. He had no phone access as Tim Canpy had had his phone line connection damaged in a fight in Italy so he could not phone to inform the order of the repairs being conducted on the train line. He considered going back and taking the boat (he had planned to take it originally until he had seen the cost) back instead but that would just take longer. Running was out of the question. That would take too long and the Level 4 had made a pretty nasty wound on his right leg. He turned gloomy. He was stuck here for a week._

_2 WEEKS LATER_

_the climb up the cliff to the black order took several hours. As to why he was climbing up the cliff face? The underground waterway had become unstable and the roof had collapsed. Part of the pathway had been taken with it so his only option to get back home was to climb the cliff face. 'this is just not my month...' he thought to himself as he climbed over the top of the cliff. Luckily he passed the gate keeper without incident. As he walked through the halls he could her Miranda's screams, along with yelling from Kanda, Krory, Jerry, and Lavi.. Bookman could also be heard reprimanding the Bookman junior. Allen wasn't surprised by the commotion. Komui had probably made another Komurin robot. He turned the corner..._

* * *

"Allen! You're Back! Thank God! Thank you Kami-Sama! were saved!"

Kanda and the others turned to see whether or not Lavi had turned delusional. If happiness was shown in the form of err...well lets just say that they were very happy to see Allen; A first for Kanda. There he was; Tim Canpy fluttering around his head and holding a Hessian sack containing the innocence he had recovered. There was silence for a moment before...

* * *

"_It would make up the numbers."  
"__Numbers."  
"__I too would like to see the numbers increase. Plus I'm a bit of a romantic and if this didn't happen we'd have two very depressed exorcists on our hands. I really wouldn't like to see that."_

* * *

"Allen!" Realising he wasn't seeing things Lavi jumped on the 19 year old; almost crying with relief.  
"save us Allen! she's gone mad! she's worse than Komui! Help us!! please!! please help!! you have to save us"

Kanda pulled him of Allen; a vein throbbing in his head.

"What the rabbit said moyashi."  
"Huh? I don't understand this...save you from who?" He asked  
"LENALEEE!" They chorused.  
"Lenalee? Why?"

The atmosphere turned gloomy and everyone started growing mushrooms in a dark, damp rotten old cupboard (It was conveniently nearby okay? Just go with the flow...).

"Her mood swings..."  
"they're so..."  
"evil..."  
"They're a danger to society!"  
"Kowai..."  
"she's gone crazy..."

Allen sweat dropped. Surely it haunt been that bad?

* * *

"_You wouldn't see it anyway Mamoru, we hardly leave this room."  
"__I was speaking metaphorically Tsubasa."  
"__And it sound's stupid."  
"__What did you say?! Have you no sympathy?!"  
"__Yasumoto wanna play snap? There gonna be at it for a while"  
"__sure Hozumi. Anything but get involved in that."_

* * *

"Pleas Allen! Please stop her!" Lavi was clinging on to Allen again. "you have to call her! she's gonna kill Komui then come after us! Please!"  
"for once he's making sense" Bookman said.  
"She thinks you're dead and Komui is responsible. She even conned Hevlaska into giving her innocence back so we couldn't catch her." Krory explained  
"it would be wise to do as the rabbit says, moyashi..." Kanda drew out Mugen threateningly.

Allen decided that his safety was more important than asking for a bit more clarification and quickly did as he was told.  
Lenalee took less than a minuet to appear. She glomped Allen and saw Lavi had already done the same thing. One again her mood drastically changed without warning, and the air around her dripped with murderous intent.

"let go of my boyfriend you homo... now..."

she wasn't shouting at Lavi, but the tone of her voice spoke volumes. Lavi glomped Kanda so fast it wouldn't matter if they blinked or not. They would still have missed it.

"Lenalee's scary Yuu-Chan!" he cried, trying to hide himself behind the raven haired exorcist. The raven haired exorcist who was also terrified of Lenalee.  
"..S-She's black...I- I thought only Moyashi could do that... this is too much... " he stammered as he backed away from her, clutching Lavi's arm slightly.

Lenalee then focussed her attention on Allen. Her murderous aura dissipating, to be replaced by something else. She was smiling, and for some reason that set of alarm bells in Allen's head.

* * *

"Ne, Allen..."  
"N-Nani?" he asked cautiously.

Her black mood had been terrifying and he didn't want to be a recipient of it.She grinned at him and began whispering something in his ear. His face went beet red.

"I CANT DO THAT!!"  
"Aww... why not you did it before..." She pouted.

Allen tried not to look at her. If he looked at her when she was pouting he wouldn't stand a chance.

"no!"  
"but its fun!"  
"that's not the point! You're Pregnant! That not something you shoul-"  
"so you DO want to! I knew it!"  
"Wha?! No! I mean ye- NO! I Don't! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!"  
"You are in denial. Or you just need to relax..."

she scanned the room as if looking for something to make him come round to her way of thinking. She grinned when she spotted Jerry.

"that's it! Its because you're not drunk! Jerry do you have any of that weird beer left?!"

Jerry stared at her. Was she thinking what he thought she was? Allen clearly didn't like the idea...

"WHAT?!"  
"It worked at the party so it'll work again" she said bluntly, oblivious to the people staring at her with open mouths.  
"LENALEEE!" If it was possible for Allen's face to turn any redder it would have.  
"What's the problem? I'm already pregnant so there's nothing to worry about this time-"  
"PLEASE STOP TALKING LENALEE!!"

* * *

Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman sweat-dropped as they watched the exchange in conversation.

"Poor Allen..."  
"Lenalee-San... she's making improper suggestions..."  
"Yuu-Chan.. did you know about this?"  
"How the hell would I know she's a sex maniac?"  
"Kanda! Its probably just a mood swing!"  
"Sure panda-Jiji..."

* * *

"_So were in agreement on how to solve this situation?"  
"__Fine, but I still think he's going to object Tsubasa"  
"__They all object Yasumoto, they just have a reason that's more important than their dislike of the idea... except maybe Cross..."  
"__Speaking of Cross shouldn't we let him know about this? Allen is his student...  
"__he's actually here?!"  
"__didn't you know Hozumi?! He's been he since __Rouvelier_ _did the inspection! He gave Cross a desk job so he couldn't run away."  
"__miracles will never cease..."  
"__I cant believe you actually think he'd care Mamoru. All he cares about is Klaud"  
"__you have a point Tsubasa. About all he taught the boy was how to handle money, but we should let him know all the same."_

* * *

"Please!" Lenalee tried using puppy dog eyes  
"No!"  
"You owe me for not letting me know you were Alive!"  
"I'm sorry! Tim Canpy got damaged so I couldn't phone!"  
"You know, if you were any other Guy, you wouldn't be complaining. Lavi would already be in the bed."  
"I'm not Lavi! I have Morals about this sort of thing!"  
"You say that and yet you got drunk and knocked me up..."  
"you were drunk as well!"  
"Not my point."

"why are you objecting anyway?"

Allen mumbled something Lenalee didn't hear. She moved closer so he could tell her without being heard by the people listening in on the conversation

"What did yo say? I didn't catch that..."  
"I said the location was the problem! No way am I doing that in Komui's office!"  
"oh...Then why not Cross Gensui's cupboard?"  
"That's even worse!" he yelled, they wer back to speaking on a normal level  
"Allen you have no sense of Adventure."  
"I had enough adventure in Italy."  
"Fine. Your room will have to do." She jumped down and dragged him of in the direction of his dorm-room, not that he knew that.  
"what?! Lenalee!" he continued to object as she dragged him off.

* * *

"Poor Allen, do you think he's gonna be okay Yuu-chan?"  
"I don't know and don't really care, as long as Lenalee doesn't have any more mood swings..."  
"I didn't know Lenalee-San was so..."  
"Lenalee has a point most people wouldn't complain... but Allens a prude so..."  
"Gomenusai Allen... we cant help you..."

* * *

Lenalee smiled as the bystanders gave him pitying looks. Allen could be a good actor when he wanted to be.

Due to a Unanimous vote. Allen was no longer given any missions lasting more than 3 days. The black order had learned just how terrifying Lenalee's mood swings were, and they were in no hurry to encourage them.

* * *

_**OK, Lenalee is clearly OOC in this one. In fact, they are all probably OOC anyway. I'm not really sure Let me know if they are and I'll do my best to correct it. Again I'm so sorry for the long update, but I have computer and internet access now and I only have two exams left (YES! HALFWAY DONE!) so things should be back to normal soon. Please bear with me! I'm sorry for being a slow typer!!**_

_**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter.  
Please Rate & Review!**_

_**Natalie  
xxxx **_


	10. Morning Cravings

_**I put a bit more LaviXKanda in this chapter for the Yaoi fans, but I'm still having trouble even typing straight-people lime and kissing etc., so I apologies for its less-than-average-ness. Is barely implied-lime... Like I said I'm still not comfortable writing it yet.. I keep thinking "I shouldn't be writing this! Its too perverted! What would my mum and overprotective uncles think?! I'm bringing shame to my family" plus I keep letting my imagination go of to close to lemon and I keep stalling and then get to chicken to write it. Updates are going to be quicker now since I don't have any more exams or school work (at least until I get to college) so there will hopefully be less of a waiting time, same goes for my other fanfics.**_

_**DISC;AIMER; I DONT OWN D.GRAY-MAN!! HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI DOES!! though I take artistic licence on the plot-line... unless someone's done a similar story (if you have I'm sorry! I didn't mean to copy!!please don't sue, I was unaware! I was unaware!)**_

* * *

The members of the black order were lucky. Lenalee's mood swings were uncommon. And If the did occur, Allen was around to... uh... distract her... though he appeared to dislike this (Note the word _appeared_.). Distracting her meant he was subjected to what people called her perverted side frequently. Not that anyone really cared providing he stopped the mood-swings.

3 months into her pregnancy, Lenalee showed some new symptoms. Much less dangerous than her mood-swings, but just as odd.  
Cravings.

Jerry was in disbelief when she first began ordering the strange food combinations. They went against all the rules of cooking he knew, which was almost all of them, and he often invented new ones.

* * *

"_A-Are you sure Lenalee? I mean..." Jerry didn't know if she was playing a joke or she really did want to eat what she had just ordered.  
"__yes, why?"  
"__well..."_

_'it's insane! You cant put raw onions and sardines on porridge!' was what he wanted to say, but Allen wasn't around to keep her distracted if she had a mood-swing, so he refrained from mentioning it. Instead..._

"_your morning sickness hasn't calmed down any, porridge might not be the best thing."  
"__I know but I'm starving. A loud noise proved her point._

_'I swear that kid is going to a parasitic type. If any more parasitic types show up, my stocks will not be sufficient.' Jerry thought to himself._

_"Well...okay... is there anything else?"_

_She listed lots of dishes, just as strange as the porridge with raw onions and sardines, and of a similar amount to Allen's morning breakfast.  
Jerry almost cried._

* * *

_ When her strange cravings finally sent him into a panic over breaking every single cooking rule there was a miracle. a new craving which made Lenalee forget the others. The only problem was she couldn't get it. Jerry couldn't cook it and she wasn't allowed to leave HQ (please refer to chapter 7)._

Allen was snoring peacefully when Lenalee tiptoed into his room. She was risking his black side emerging by waking up at 3AM, but this was a matter of great importance. Her craving was keeping her awake, and she couldn't get it because Komui wouldn't let her leave the building. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She could deal with Allen's black side if she had too. She moved over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Allen!" she said in a hoarse whisper. "wake up!" Nothing happened. She shoved him, hard."Allen!" still nothing happened.

'he sleeps like a rock...' she frowned. Obviously waking Allen was going to be harder than she thought. She crossed her legs and sat pondering the best way to wake him. A threat might do it, but the wasn't much Allen was frightened of, except maybe getting into debt...

"Allen, Cross Gensui got into debt again, he says you have to pay it off before-"

* * *

"YADA! YADA! ZETTAI YADA!"

Lavi and Kanda were jerked awake when a loud scream echoed through the halls.

"what the heck is happening now?" Kanda grumbled  
"dunno but it sounded like Allen... maybe Lenalee's perverted side?" Lavi rubbed his eyes, yawning halfway through his sentence, it was 3AM after all.  
"but then again he wouldn't be complaining..." he reasoned, half to himself.  
"I don't care; moyashi should just complain a bit more quietly." Kanda muttered pulling the covers over his head.  
"just go back to sleep Usagi"  
"that's probably a good idea..." Lavi yawned again and snuggled down next to Kanda.

* * *

Allen calmed down after a few moments, after Lenalee assured him he had no debts to pay.

"it was the only thing I could think of to wake you up" she said apologetically. Allen yawned and glanced at his clock. He promptly fell back onto his pillows  
"Lenalee... its 3am..." he wasn't moaning at her; he probably couldn't, by no one would be happy when they were rudely awakened at such an insane hour.  
"I know... but I really need a favour! Komui wont let me leave; he even bribed the gate keeper, so I cant do it myself! Please..."

Allen decided it would be best to avoid one of her insane mood swings this early in the morning.

"What is it?"  
"Could you buy me some bubblegum?"

* * *

Lavi tossed and turned, but try as he might he couldn't sleep. Kanda kept puffing up his pillow, he couldn't sleep either. Allens scream had woken them up for the rest of the day.

"Yuu-chan..." Lavi said, turning to the samurai-like exorcist.  
"What?"

Lavi looked at him. And kept looking at him.

"I cant sleep..." The redhead told him.  
"...and?"  
"I'm bored." he replied, giving Kanda another pointed look.  
"Good thing I know how to counter that." Kanda murmured, pulling Lavi closer to him.  
"wow! We were thinking the same thing..."Lavi grinned at him  
"shut up stupid rabbit"

Kanda's mouth silenced him. Lavi managed a small grin (don't ask how because I don't know) and pressed his tongue against Kanda's mouth, which opened. His hands were tangled in his lovers mas of raven coloured hair; whilst Kanda's hands were...busy...

(I'll leave that to the imagination. I don't have the guts to write it, this is hard enough... I'm sorry I'm no good at yaoi!!please forgive me!!)

Lavi let out a moan.  
"For god's sake stop teasing me Yuu!!"

Kanda smirked. This was probably the only time HE annoyed LAVI.

Lavi never got to sleep after all.  
neither did Kanda.  
They seemed to have a craving.

* * *

He stared at her incredulously.

"B-Bubble...gum...?"  
"Yes. Bubblegum." she said smiling  
"but not the strawberry, orange, grape, or multi-flavour kinds. Or the kinds with goo in the middle. I don't mind the ones that come with dipping sherbet - apart from the grape one. Its disgusting – or the kind that's a giant tube of really tiny bits of gum. But I really like the green apple flavour with the shiny wrapper, but that's the only flavour..."

Allen sweat-dropped as she listed various other varieties of gum, she did or did not like. He prudently found a pen and piece of paper and started writing the statements down.

"And make sure its not chewing cum..." this part of her list was accompanied by a threatening aura. Allen sweat dropped.  
"okay... I'll go but why are you waking me up when the shops aren't even open yet?"

her logic confused him... though that was common these days. He had quickly learned that logic and reasoning went out of the window when women were pregnant

"Ahh... I dunno..." Allen sweat-dropped again as she failed to come up with an explanation to satisfy her own mind.  
"but Thank you!!"

...

"Allen..."  
"what?"  
"Can I stay here tonight? Komui snores too much. I can hear him in my room"  
"well, okay..." Anything to avoid a mood swing, after all. Not that he would have complained anyway.  
"YAY!!" she glomped him. She was insanely happy

Allen hadn't managed to avoid the mood swings after all.  
'great' he thought. 'now she's chipper...'

Lenalee, having solved her bubblegum issues, snuggled closer to him (using his torso as a pillow) and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Allen woke up groggy. he hadn't slept much, Lenalee kept kicking him in her sleep, muttering about komurins then bubblegum...

from what she'd been muttering he was under the impression she even had mood swings in her sleep. 'only 6 more months...' he told himself. Except then he'd have to worry about his kids safety... this was the black order after all. Hopefully by then the komurins would be gone, but you never knew with Komui... he realised the sooner he got Lenalee's bubblegum the better, and set off for the cafeteria.

Allen wondered why she craved bubblegum; you couldn't eat it! And after so long it was like chewing a rock. He never had under stood the concept. He realised that blowing bubbles was probably a good boredom buster, but why not eat a raw chilli? You could eat it and it would definitely give you something to do. Although some people would probably be happier being bored.

However her sudden craving had given him a chance to go to the town, something he hadn't had time for recently. He smiled as the gears in his head turned. He had a plan concerning the bubblegum.

* * *

"Allen? Why are you up at half past six? You even get up this early unless you have a mission... oh god, you don't do you?! I thought Komui wasn't going to give you any?! Go back and tell him-"  
"Lenalee wants bubblegum" Allen told the cook as if it explained everything.  
"B-buh...?" jerry was confused. A statement that concise was not going to explain Allen's freakishly early rise.

Allen breifly recounted the tale of how lenalle woke him craving bubblegum. Jerry sweat-dropped. At first he thought only the other members suffered from Lenalee's strange moods... he suddenly felt sorry for the boy.

"Bubblegum..." jerry said, he was completley flummoxed as to why she had a craving for it when it wasn't even food.  
"yes. She maid a big point of telling me various constraints to... and I bring back chewing gum by accident... he didn't finish his sentence.  
"you want some coffee?" Jerry asked.  
"yes... lots and lots of coffee... and mitarashi dango... and..." the list grew larger. An hour and twenty-five minuets later Allen was walking the town. His search for bubble-gum had begun.

* * *

Lenalee woke up in Allen's room. She pulled the covers over her head and inhaled the scent. While at any other time she would have relished this opportunity -she didn't want Allen to know she had a little bit of a scent fetish- today was not one of those days. Her insane desire for bubblegum was distracting her. She pommelled and kicked the bed and pillows, cursing her hormones.

Sighing she emerged from the bed. She pulled on her socks and slippers. She didn't bother with shoes any more since her brother had placed her under house arrest. She walked back to her own room to change into something other than her pyjamas. When she reached her room, she saw a note had been pushed underneath the door.

_Lenalee,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I've gone to get your bubblegum, I'll be back around noon._

_Don't eat any fish for breakfast! and if you throw up again, Lavi said he did some research and lime jelly is good to stop you feeling sick. though I don't know how reliable this is... its from Lavi after all._

_Love Allen _

_X_

Lenalee stared at the piece of paper. Her face coated in an expression of pure ecstasy.  
Allen. Had. Gone. to. Buy. Her. Bubblegum.  
Even after she woke him up early. He was so nice! She felt a bit guilty for waking him up then...

* * *

"_Lena-chan! You shouldn't have woken Allen-kun at 3am to buy bubblegum! It wasn't nice to wake him when he was sleeping! He isn't-" Angel Lenalee was reprimanding her for some reason (an unknown one to Lenalee), but nausea prevented her from yelling too much._

_"__YES! FINALLY! BUBBLEGUM! Thank god for that! I thought I was going to go crazy...good work Lenalee!" judge Lenalee said. She seemed to be suffering from withdrawal symptoms.  
"__wait... isn't the devil supposed to be here before you show up?" angel Lenalee asked, still slightly green._

_Judge Lenalee nodded,shaking slightly "yes, but she unfortunately got stuck in a black/perverted combination of a mood swing and I had to restrain her, so I'm filling in." she jerked slightly, eyebrow twitching; a symptom of 'drug withdrawal'_

"_ah... I see.. it would be dangerous for her to be-" angel Lenalee was overcome with nausea again._

* * *

When Lenalee entered the cafeteria she was perky. Very perky. Incredibly perky. For the other members of the black order that mean only one thing; 'CRAP! ANOTHER MOOD SWING! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

She sat next to Bookman and Miranda with her pile of food. It was bigger than Allen's normal breakfast. She was still perky.

Miranda and Bookman were cautious, to say the least. Their previous experience with Lenalee's mood swings had taught them to be on their toes during these times. This 'chipper' aura was new to them, so they were definitely on edge.

"You're very cheerful Lenalee..."

Bookman approached the subject with a _very _casual tone. He didnt want sparks flying  
She grinned even wider then.

"Bubblegum." She said as if it explained everything.  
"...Pardon?"

Bookman was smart, but not that smart. He stayed clear of biology, it was one subject he was not planning on studying any time soon. So he had no clue what effect being pregnant had on a woman's brain. Heck, he didn't understand a woman's brain period. That was impossible, even for bookmen. So this and the simplicity of the word 'bubblegum' just confused him. He turned to Miranda for some sort of clarification.

"Jerry told me its her new craving" she clarified. "Allen went to buy some"  
"...I see" he understood a bit better but... 'bubblegum? Its not even food!'

They both watched her warily. This 'chipper' mood could easily turn black at any moment, and Allen wasn't around to distra- er... calm her down...  
She was happy. Too happy. In some ways this was worse than her black side.

* * *

Lavi and Kanda came in then. Both groggy form being woken by Allen at 3am. Lavi wasn't clinging to Kanda or annoying him for once, he was that sleepy.

"What's wrong with you?" Bookman asked his apprentice as he sat down at the table.  
"sleeping.. Allen... 3am... need sleep..." Lavi wasn't exactly coherent.  
"he was woken by Allen screaming at 3am this morning and couldn't get back to sleep." Kanda translated.  
"how do you know what he mean?" Miranda asked.

Now Miranda being Miranda was not insinuating anything, she was just amazed at how Kanda understood the redhead, who was now dozing on the table.

"b-because I was woken as well! I just figured it was the same thing..." Kanda lied. he wasn't good at it either.

Well he wasn't lying, Allen did wake them up after all. It was the other activities which resulted in the lack of sleep; but no way in hell was Kanda even going to let anyone even think about that. Not that it mattered. Half the order already knew anyway. The cleaning staff had been gossiping about the bedsheets from their rooms and put two and two together. Not that they knew that.

"ah, sorry. I woke him up so he could by me bubblegum." Lenalee apologized, 100 serious.

* * *

Kanda and Lavi stared at her.

"B-Bubblegum...?"  
"B-Bubblegum...?"  
"yeah! That's where he is now since the shops don't open at 3am"

Lavi paled

"he's not here...?"  
"no, he's buying my gum!" Lenalee was extremely cheerful.

Lavi hid behind Kanda, who was staring at her. His eyebrow twitched violently when she said Allen wasn't around. That wasn't good. Lenalee was in a mood swing. They were deadly. So it wasn't good.

"Yuu...she's scary... that's too happy..."  
"yeah..."  
"and Allen isn't here..."  
"that makes the situation worse."  
"I suggest we hide."  
"for once I agree with you"

Just smiled as she ate her rice, glowing with anticipation.

* * *

Allens eyebrow twitched as he stared at his list of restrictions.  
Finding ANY bubble gum that didn't break some of these rules was going to be...  
...damn near impossible.

* * *

**_How was it? i know i need to work on the yaoi... i reall have issues writing it. no problems reading it; i just cant write it very well... i keep blushing and all that... its not much of a help writing it. i had to ask rat-chan for help since i got a mental block. Speaking of wjich, if anyone is interested me and rat-chan (also known as 00mrdragon00) will be doing i co-written Vampire Knight fanfic. i know its not D. Gray-Man so i shouldnt talk about it but rat-chan hasnt watched D. Gray-Man yet, or at least not enough to write a fanfic on it. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i will have the next one up soon! please keep reading (and if you get the chance pleas read my noah-allen fic too!, its still in the early stages but any readings are appreciated!)_**

**_Please Rate & Review!_**

**_Natarii  
xxx _**


	11. Surprises

_**Hey! I was watching an Ugly Betty episode which is where I got the idea for one of the scenarios in this chapter. If you watch the show you might know which one I mean. I thought... 'That would be funny in my fanfic!!' I changed a few bits obviously. I also want to know peoples opinions on one of the scenarios in this chapter (you'll know what I mean when you read it). I'm kind of diverging from my original storyline with it, but my plot needed a little bit more uh.., tension ? Mystery? I don't know what word I'm looking for... pizazz? Anyway... please have an open mind about it! I know its completely weird... don't even ask why I thought of it... cos I don't know myself... it just popped into my head and I thought 'I can use that...'**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN!!IT ALL BELONS TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SENSEI!!_**

* * *

Allen had realized just how many different types of bubblegum it was possible to have, but after reading Lenalee's list... he was left in no doubt.

+Don't buy the pink kind with sherbet and goo in the middle  
+Don't buy any grape flavoured ones with sherbet. At all.  
+the only flavour from the kind with shiny wrappers with fruit printed on them that I like is apple.  
+don't buy any citrus flavoured gum flavoured orange or lemon  
+couldn't have bits in it.  
+don't buy any in a multi pack  
+has to be long lasting.  
+Don't buy any two-in-one flavours.  
+don't buy the strawberry kind with licorice.  
+don't buy any of the rainbow packed flavours except the blue one.  
+nothing with over 35sugar.  
+DO NOT BUY CHEWING GUM!!

This was a stupid list. It basically ruled out almost every single type of bubblegum available. When he failed to find any bubblegum that didn't break at leas one rule he ended up giving the list to the shop keeper.

"do you know of any bubblegum that fits into these restraints?" he asked.

The man stared at him after reading the list. He obviously thought he was crazy.

* * *

Lenalee's mood was currently... Chipper. It was insane. It was worse than her black or angry moods. At least then there was a slight sense of rationality, albeit a very slight one. With her new chipmunk-cheeriness... there was no such rationality. No even a minuscule little sliver of it. Everything was a reason for Lenalee to be happy. Even when Reever got a finger broken when intervening with one of Komui's robots. For some reason, she was happy. Lavi and Kanda had quickly realised the dangers of this happy mood, and had removed themselves from its proximity. Fast.

Lenalee had almost strangled them overcome with joy of bubblegum.

* * *

"err... why is it so... specific...?" the bald shopkeeper asked him. He was 70, and he had seen a lot of things, but this was odd... it was almost impossible for anyone to find any bubblegum and obey the list at the same time, so he was curious about motivation.

"my girlfriend's pregnant. She has a Bubble Gum craving and if I don't find some bubblegum that doesn't break any of those rules soon her mood swings will kill someone."

Allen had been searching for 5 hours and this was the last shop he could think of. He was already lost looking for the bloody gum; and he needed to find his way back to the order. He didn't have the time to go into details.  
Luckily the ageing shopkeeper seemed to understand.

"I see.. then you're in luck. I have a few things which wont break any of these rules" he said smiling. Allen gave a sigh of relief. If he hadn't been able to get anything here... who knows?

"You think were safe here?" Lavi asked. They were hiding under... Cross Gensui's bed. It was the only place the could think of that Lenalee wouldn't come near... and that was what was important. The location was not... though if Cross found them they were probably safer with Lenalee.

"better be. If not beansprout is gonna have a conversation with Mugen..."  
"geez... how long can it take to find bubblegum anyway?"  
"you didn't listen to her talk about the stuff did you?"  
"and you were?"  
"yes, and if I remember she almost killed you for not doing so..."  
"I see your point, so what did she say?"  
"Lets just say she was very specific about the type, flavour, whether or not it had goo in the middle, was covered in sherbet, sugar percentage, whether or not it came in multi-"

Kanda froze as the door opened, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps, two pairs of them.

* * *

The shop keeper returned with several boxes "how much do you want?" he asked

Allen thought for a minuets.

"All of them... just to be safe..."

Allen left the shop. The boxes weren't to heavy, a slight inconvenience due to their bulk was about all.

Now that the bubblegum was out of the way, he had some time to buy something he hadn't had the time to buy. Before it had been missions taking up his time. Now, Lenalee's mood swings. The other members had decided he shouldn't leave since he kept Lenalee's moods away from them and so protected their lives.

That had been an inconvenience. So he now had to do something which he should spend at least a few days on in the space of a few hours. Not only to avoid Lenalee going crazy from gum withdrawal but also to avoid Komui's wrath.

* * *

Kanda and Lavi paled. They really wished the had NOT chosen Cross's bed to hide under. True, no one in their right minds would consider hiding there, Cross was a bit of a nutcracker, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. Now it was an even more desperate time, but there was no equivalent measure to get them out of the incredibly awkward situation they now found themselves in.

They had completely forgotten about Cross Gensui's womanising habits.

Kanda and Lavi tried to sink into the floor as the bed above them moved violently. Kanda paled when he heard whichever poor woman cross had dragged into his room moan.

'its all a dream. You aren't hiding under cross's bed while he's...' Kanda tried to ignore the situation but he could even think of the situation without going paler. He looked at Lavi. He was obviously traumatized. He couldn't help feeling the same way as the bed above them shuddered

* * *

--FLASHBACK--

"_Allen..."_

_as Allen placed his hand on the door handle to leave a murderous aura appeared behind him.  
For some reason, probably a sixth sense, he recognised it._

"_K-Komui... W-What do you-"_

"_WHY HAVEN'T YOU MARRIED MY SISTER YET?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY!!I WONT STAND FOR THIS!!YOU WONT ABANDON MY SWEET BABY SISTER!!ILL KILL YOU ALLEN!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO MY SWEET LENALEE?!" Komui really had gone several miles over the limit this time. He had an army of komurins, behind him. Allen wondered where he had the time to make them all – but only for a second. He had to get away from the robotic mob after all._

"_I have no intention of running away! I'm on it already, but I have to buy bubblegum first!" _

"_HOW COULD YOU PUT BUBBLEGUM ABOVE THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD??HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING TO MY LENALEE?? YOU ARE EVIL ALLEN WALKER!! AN AKUMA!! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILD!! PREPARE FOR DEATH!!_

_Allen succeeded in removing the threat of the robots without much difficulty. Getting Komui to calm down however..._

"_The bubble gum is for Lenalee!! the gum is for Lenalee!! she told me to get it!!" _

_Allen yelled as he dodged Komui's attacks. He had suddenly learned sword fighting, and was astonishingly proficient. Although you couldn't be too surprised where Komui was concerned... he was Komui._

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! GO!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET MOVING BOY!! HER MOOD-SWINGS ARE TO BE AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS!! MOVE IT!!AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK WITH OUT A RING!!"_

_Allen fled as Komui brandished his sword._

--END OF FLASHBACK--

* * *

"Marion, I think you're gonna have to tell him..." Klaud's voice came floating down to their ears.

'KLAUD?!' Lavi and Kanda could have twins in a past life.

"no I don't. Why would I?" the red-heads gruff voice answered."and you really know how to spoil the mood"  
"shut up. I'm serious. if Lenalee's baby comes out with red hair you are going to have some explaining to do."

Lavi and Kanda were listening with full attention to the conversation. Lavi; because he was a Bookman. And Bookmen were nosy. And he wanted to know what this talk had to do with Lenalee. Kanda; Lenalee was a sort of childhood friend. he wanted to know the details.

'this is suspicious...' if only they knew how often their thoughts coincided.

"it wouldn't be my fault. I cant control the kids genealogy. So its not my problem"  
"don't you feel guilty at all lying all the time?!"  
"...slightly"

'he admitted it?!' Kanda and Lavi were both in shock.

"then why keep lying?! you know what will happen when the kid is born! Allen will have to abandon it the same way we did! The rules wont allow it! He's not a general!"  
"might as well be."  
"that isn't going to prevent him and Lenalee from suffering."  
"what do you want me to do about it? Pat him on the back and say everything will work out? He's smarter than that. Well... most of the time..."

Lavi and Kanda were intrigued.

"No but I expect you do something... tell them to leave, run away. I'm not watching either of them go through that."  
"Lenalee too? I thought you were worrying about Allen why ar-"

WHACK

CRASH

BANG

"Ow...ow.. ow... are you mental woman? What was that for?"  
"YOU ARE AN EMOTIONLESS ROCK!!Allen is my son, which pretty much makes Lenalee a daughter-in-law!! YOU'RE daughter in law! Show some compassion! Allen's not going to be the only one suffering! God only know how much I do..."

* * *

Allen sneezed. He must be getting a cold. He stared around the shop he was currently standing in. the glinting was almost blinding. He had been searching for three hours and he still hadn't found anything. If he stayed any longer Lenalee would probably destroy the black order. The shop assistant was probably going to loose it too. The main problem was everything was too fancy. Lenalee didn't wear much jewellery, and if she did it was simple. Everything in this shop, as with the others, was dripping in stones, drowning in them. It wasn't Lenalee. Plus it was all fairly... bad taste. He stared at the shelves, hoping something perfect would magically appear from nowhere. No such luck. He decided to try asking the shop assistant for help.

"err...excuse me... do you have anything a bit more er...simple?"  
"wait a minuet" the assistant moved so fast Allen could have sworn he was wearing Lenalee's dark boots. 'he must really want me out of here'

Moments later he returned with a tray. Allen knew which one he was going to buy the moment he saw it. "that one."

The assistants eyes brightened imediatley. He began complimenting Allen on such a fine choice.

'this is gonna be expensive... Thank god I did some gambling last week...'

* * *

Kanda and Lavi had jaw-dropped. Again. They were doing that a lot recently. For some reason they always ended up listening in on conversations which held shocking information. Though this incident was hardly voluntary.

"Klaud...Cross... oh god..." Lavi was barley whispering, but he was clearly gob smacked  
"I don't think we should be listening to this" Kanda muttered back  
"like we had a choice Yuu!"  
"I know we didn't, but we could haver plugged our ears with somethi-"

He stopped. Then glowered at Lavi.

"w-what?"  
"this is hardly the time or the place Lavi... unless you're into that danger factor stuff. I'm all for that but this situation is too dangerous" Kanda hissed.

Something had clearly ticked him off.

"what are you on about?"  
"You're hand on my ass!"  
"Yuu. Please, I was gonna grope you, I wouldn't grope you're ass."  
"well who else is it going to be?"  
"how should I kn- yeeegagahh! What the heck are you doing Yuu?!  
"me?! You're the one doing the groping!"  
"you cant talk! Get your hand outta my trousers!

SQUEAK

"Yuu.. did you just squeak?"

Kanda drew Mugen.

"aright!! I'm sorry!"  
"that was you Usagi."  
"it weren't! I swear!"

SQUEAK. It was louder this time

"Hey the thing in my pants has gone..."  
"so has the thing on my ass..."  
"I wonder what it-" Lavi felt something bristle at his face. He turned to see whiskers.  
"Yuu, I found out what it was."  
"eh? What?"  
"look to the right."

Kanda turned to his right and froze. His eyebrow began twitching violently. Not out of irritation but out of fear. Staring back at him, whiskers twitching, was a mouse.

* * *

Allen dragged the boxes up the steps from the underground waterway. it seemed to take forever he only hoped it would last until he got a chance to for to town again. He had barley entered the main building when Lenalee jumped on him.

"ALLEN!! YOU GOT MY BUBBLEGUM!!"  
"Yeah... but you shouldn't be jumping like that you know..."  
"you're such a worry wart. Just gimme the gum!!"

Allen noticed no one else was around. He smiled

"aright but close your eyes and hold out your hand."  
"why? Cant you just give it to me? Its gum."  
"this is a surprise"

she clamped her eyes shut, palms outstretched. Lenalee loved surprises.

He pulled out a small box, made of whit leathery material, and placed it on her hands. He opened it up. "you can look now"

she opened he eyes.  
In the little box was a ring. White-gold, with one crystal cut diamond. It was only one, but is was so clear, it looked like a mirage. In other words; it was one heck of a valuable chunk of carbon.

Her jaw almost fell of her face.

* * *

Allen watched he expression, if he hadn't been quaking in his boots he would have laughed.

"I er... I ... would... If you want... I mean..."

crap. He had spent so much time in the jewellery shop he hadn't even bothered to think about what he was going to say. The obvious thing to do would be to get down on one knee, but his knee had been hit by the level 4 and still refused to bend to such an angle. He should have thought this out a bit better.  
Luckily he didn't have to say anything.

Lenalee jumped on him again, making him loose his balance and topple to the floor.

"What the heck took you so long?!" she kissed him, rather force fully.  
"YES!" She kissed him again, leaving him without oxygen  
"yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!" she showed him the ring now adorning her left hand.  
"it looks good doesn't it?" she grinned at him.  
"very much so.." he said, finally getting some air. He had a grin on his face though.  
"Call me stupid but is that a yes?"  
She kissed him again.  
"that answer your question?"  
"yeah, but can you let me up?"

she looked down. she had pinned him to the floor.

"OK, if you do one for me."  
"what?"  
"can I have my gum?"

He pulled the nearest of the boxes to his side and held it out to her. She pounced on it and ran screaming for Miranda and Klaud. During the past few years she had come to be good friends with the two. There weren't many women in the order, and even less were stationed at the black order. It was only natural for them to have bonded during the war against the earl, well that was still going on. They had only killed the earl. The Noah family had gotten to its full number and refused to die. But that was beside the point. They had bonded. Women needed other women to talk to after all. So now Lenalee was looking for them. She had news after all.

* * *

"Klaud stop beating yourself up, we had no choice"  
"that doesn't mean I t was any less wrong."

Marian Sighed. Sometimes Klaud was too stubborn for her own good. He loved he for it, but it was still irritating at times. Like now. She absoloutley refused to forgive herself. He had told her countless times they had had no choice in the matter. Nether if them had been generals at the time, and the had broken a pretty big rule. If they hadn't abandoned Allen when they did he would have probably been carted of for experiments. They were lucky no-one in the order had discovered Allen's existence until he first arrive d at the order. But would she listen?

Like hell she would.

"for the love of...how many times do you want me to say it? You aren't to blame. Blame the rules."  
"I know I know. But those rules are going to cause the same problems, and Allen and Lenalee wont be as lucky as us. The entire order know about this."  
"actually only HQ"  
"that's enough."

Cross grumbled inwardly. Great. Now she was in her depressed mood.

"look, I'll tell Allen... eventually... then we can figure it out. but Lenalee's mood swings are causing him enough problems at the moment. I think a bombshell this big would send him to the nut house."  
"he isn't exactly smart is he? I mean... he lives in a bubble..." Klaud agreed.  
"You only just realized? You're slow..."  
"plus all your mental torturing probably hasn't helped..."  
"its called training, Klaud, Training"  
"its mental torture. What on earth possessed you to make him catch a lion?"  
"dunno, seemed a good idea at the time?"

"MIRANDA!!KLAUD!!"  
Lenalee's voice echoed through the halls

"I think something big just happened..."  
"really? What?"

Klaud gave him a withered look.

"I think I know why Allen is so dense."  
"huh? Hey! What's that mean?!"

Klaud fastened the buttons on her uniform.

"I'll let you figure it out. I have to go congratulate our future daughter-in-law." she said and left the room.  
"huh?" Cross stared at the door she had just walked out of.  
"daughter in...? congratulate?...oh. I see. Crap. That complicates things. Stupid brat. Keeps making things more difficult.  
"how the heck am I going to explain this to that stupid brat?" he pondered.

_Angel Cross Marian, did not look like an angel. I fact it was only less sadistic that the original.  
"__well, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Doesn't really matter how, just before the sprogglet pops out."  
Devil Cross Marian was worse than the original by a big margin. It was obvious who he listened to when torturing his student/brat.  
"__just forget about it and give him some more debts for making him complicated. Lets go chase Klaud."  
judge Cross Marian didn't really do anything.  
"just deal with it later. You have paper work."_

Damn. He had forgotten the paper work. Why did he forget...? oh yes Klaud had turned up. That was why. He let out a few curses at whoever invented paperwork as he dressed and left the room.

* * *

Kanda was out from under the bed as soon as the door closed. Lavi was just as fast.

"I'm never coming in her again..." Kanda grumbled

Lavi was mumbling to himself "just a dream.. bad dream nasty dream... bad bad dream..."

"that was..."  
"traumatising..."  
"but interesting, well the conversation, the other stuff was traumatizing."  
"Yuu, why do we always end up eavesdropping on conversations we shouldn't be eavesdropping on?"  
"I don't know."  
"do you think its a curse?"  
I don't know..." Kanda's eyebrow was twitching 'not this again..'  
"do you think someone's setting us up?"  
"FOR GODS SAKE I DON'T KNOW!"

Kanda realised something the. The red-head was holding the mouse, who seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"GET RID OF THAT THING!!" KILL IT! NOW!! I'LL DO IT!! MUGEN NEEDS AN EXERCISE!!"  
"you cant Yuu! It has your eyes! Look at it and tell me you can kill it!"

He dangled the muse in front of Kanda. Kanda stared at it. A pair of chocolate orbs stared back at him. Lavi was right it did have his eyes. It was also a mouse. Kanda hated mice.

"I'm not gonna live in the same building as that thing..."

Lavi used hist dirtiest technique yet. Puppy dog eyes.  
'shit.' was Kanda's only thought. He couldn't argue with Lavi now. He cursed inside his head before...

"if that thing comes anywhere near me I'll slice it with Mugen..."  
"you are so easy to bribe Yuu."  
"shut up."

* * *

--3 DAYS LATER--

"_I take it you heard Mamoru?"  
"__yes, yes. It looks like we have to speed thing up a bit. Doesn't it?"  
"__huh? Why? What's Tsubasa talking about Yasumoto?"  
"__you really need to keep up Hozumi. Allen proposed. They're engaged. If we don't do something it'll be a repeat incident of Cross and Klaud."  
"__ah... what do we do?"  
"__we call Komui and tell hi to contact the branches. They'll need one or two months at the most to get here for the ceremony."  
"__I agree with Mamoru. if we wait any longer, this will be a big mess."  
"__when do we tell cross?"  
"__when the branches arrive, it'll be to late for him to mess things up then."  
"__wed better do some work for once then... Tsubasa phone Komui."  
"__Okay."_

* * *

_**Like I said, have an open mind. Don't ask why I suddenly thought Allen had slight similarities to Klaud and Cross (I don't know why... please don't ask...). I know I wanted an explanation for Allen exceeding critical point at fifteen (in the manga) and so being the exorcist version of child genius. It would also explain why cross 'just so happened to be there' when Allen killed Mana after turning him into an akuma. It is most likely nothing like that but it explains why he was abandoned and a few other loose ends. I know its definitely not going to be anything like that but his is fan fiction.. besides, it fits with the story themes. But I don mind harsh criticism for this chappie. As I said its an odd take on the story. I wanna see what people think! XD**_

_**My thanks to Rat-Chan with the previous chapter and the list of constraints in this one and all the proof reading she did in psychology. If I hadn't had her help I doubt I would have survived past 3 or 4 chapters...and to all the lovely readers and reviewers!! such nice people!! I'm chuffed harmony-of-mar and Noah-Gabriel are reading this since I really like their fan fics (I haven't read them all yet but I plan too!) and everyone else. I'm sorry you aren't listed, but ill try for next chapter!**_

_**Please Rate & Review!!**_

_**Natarii  
xxx**_


	12. Revelations Of A Different Kind

**_WAHEEEEY!! Chapter 12!! i know i say this all the time but i really will update faster next time. i dont know why its so slow still since i dont ave to worry about school anymore. hough i ahve to find somewhere to live for college... id better get onto that soon... really soon..._**

**_DISCALIMER: I DONT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, HOSHINO KATSURA DOES._**

* * *

Lenalee's gum craving did not subside. if anything, it increased. Several boxes disappeared every couple of weeks since it didn't last long. This is why Allen often found himself back in the small shop with the ageing, sympathetic store owner

"I know exactly what its like. My wife had cravings for coal and squirty cream..."the man had shuddered at the memory (just so you know, it is possible to crave coal, my mum did. Also petrol. You just don't eat it. But you can crave it.), handing Allen the boxes. After Lenalee's check up at the local hospital he had decided a Lenalee with gum withdrawal was to be avoided.

* * *

--FLASHBACK--

"LOOK!! LOOK!! LOOK!! Its moving!!" Lenalee gestured enthusiastically at the screen.

They were in the hospital. Lenalee's mood swings had been ricocheting back and forth all day. And all because she ran out of gum. It took Allen all his time to identify them; let aloe taking countermeasures.

For instance; the cold gel necessary for the actual scan to begin. The cold gel had sent her into panic mode.

"_cold! cold! Cold! Get it off!! get it off! Are you trying to give my unborn child hypothermia?! Get it off!! now!! cold!! cold!! COLD!! murderers! My baby will be still born because your stupid gel gave it frostbite!! get it off me!!"  
It took 15 minuets to calm her down, only for her to take up 'chipper'_

As she was now. Apparently Lenalee could see the blobs floating on the screen moving. Allen could not distinguish movement. Floating blobs? Yes. Movement? no.

"Can you see? Its sucking its thumb!!"  
"er- yeah! You only just noticed?"

not that Lenalee would be told that. that. Any bad comment her could send her on a murderous rampage.

Another thing, other than the lack of movement, was the blob. While Allen was aware it would not look exactly like a baby, he did know 12 limbs was not normal (assuming the blobs were limbs). Either Lenalee was going to give birth to an overgrown centipede or something had gone wrong somewhere. But that was another thing he wouldn't mention. Lenalee would probably kill herself if she thought it was deformed.

"IT SOO CUUUTE!!"She giggled., gazing at the screen.  
"how long do I have to wait till its born now?"she seemed impatient.  
"6 months Lenalee... don't you keep track?" he asked, silently wondering which bit of the deformed-looking blob was cute.  
"no you do that for me, and why is it six months?! That too long!" she turned to the doctor. "isn't there a faster way? Cant you smoke it out? use some bait to make it come out quicker?" she demanded of the poor man.

"N-No miss..." the doctor sounded weary already. And they had only been there half an hour."  
"aww... but its so cute..." a glint appeared in her eye.

One Allen recognised immediately. Or he should have, but he was still trying to figure out the blob on the screen. As such he did not catch the glint.

* * *

"Allen! I want another one! They're soo cute!!"  
"eh?" what?"  
"A baby. I want another."  
"WHA-?! EEEEEHHHHH?! Lenalee you haven't had one yet..."  
"details..." she waved the matter aside.  
"they're cute. I want another one. Plus its fun making them."

'when did she get turned on?!' he yelled inwardly.

"I know I cant actually have any more at the present time but we can practi-"  
"Lenalee!! think of the time and place before you start talking..." Allen had turned several shades of red.  
"why? I bet that guy gets it on with that blonde nurse in here all the time, why are you such a pr-"  
"LENALEE!!"  
"what?"

He had been hoping shed pick up the innuendo he was giving her to stop talking but that had obviously failed

"don't you want any more? They're so cute! How can you not?! If I remember right you enjoyed the process more tha-"

she was interrupted by a cough from the doctor. Allen tried to send him a telepathic message of gratitude. Or at least, he looked extremely grateful.  
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that miss. this is your first scan correct?"

"yes, why?" she sounded anxious.  
"you wouldn't know after all..."  
"huh? Speak a coherent language (I didn't know whether to use English or Japanese here), I don't know what you're talking about. What don't I know?! What's wrong with my baby?!"

the doctor had accidentally caused her to panic. He paled and hurried to reassure her.

"nothing! You're baby's fine! You're just carrying three, not one!"

...

...

...

...

..

.

"eh? Wha...?" Allen stared at him.

"did you say three?!" Lenalee asked him, her eyes glittering with happiness

* * *

"yes. You're very lucky. Triplets are rare."

"tri...? I guess that explains the blobs... wow... three..." Allen had yet to let the information sink in.

Lenalee was interrogating the doctor. For some reason she doubted medical advacments and was grilling the man to see if he was absoluteness certain she was carrying triplets.

"you're sure?"  
"yes"  
"you count 3 sets of organs?"  
"yes"  
"Three heartbeats?"  
"yes"  
"Did you ask them?"  
"er..."  
"Did you check to see if the scanning-machine-ma-bob isn't knackered?"  
"well, I don't-"  
"Do you have a doctors licence?"  
"yes..."

in an attempt to end the interrogation he handed her a brown paper envelope.

"here's the results of your scans. I'm aware of you're jobs, you're matron informed me of the circumstances, so there's a copy in there for her too." he handed Allen, who was still dazed, the envelope.

"OK... but you're sure?" she asked, still doubtful.

"yes. 100"

Her face broke out in a grin. She didn't bother to wipe the gel from her stomach as she jumped on her dazed fiancée form the bed she had been lying on.

"three!! triplets drei!! trois!! san!!..."she carried on in various languages.

"three..." was about all Allen could manage. He was still in a slight daze, though it had mostly wrn off. And Lenalee was glued to him like a limpet. If the gel had been stickier that may have been reality.

"ah! Lenalee you've still got that goop on!"

* * *

--END OF FLASHBACK--

They had finally got back, though they had made some more pit stops at general stores, supermarkets, and anywhere else that sold bubblegum along the way. Lenalee wasted no time in successfully stealing a box before going in search of Miranda Or Klaud. Whichever came first, though preferably both. She was lucky, when she walked into the lounge it was the latter. The two women -who Lenalee considered to be her friends and who she basically reported everything and anything to- were seated on the sofa discussing something. She smiled as she entered the room, opening a packet of gum she had freed from its cardboard prison. She couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Klaud! Miranda!"

* * *

Eh? you're Allen's...?! and cross is...?!"Miranda was gob smacked. This was a huge bombshell. One she hadn't been expecting. During the time she had been trained by the female general before officially becoming an exorcist, Miranda had become close to Klaud. She had thought she had known everything there was to know about her but... this told her she obviously had a lot more to learn.

"yes, but don't say anything. Allen has no clue. No-one does. I shouldn't be telling you really... but I had to tell someone. I'm sick of lying everyday."  
"but... Allen... Mana...huh?" Miranda? Confused? Oh yes. Very.  
"I'll explain" Klaud said catching the woman's distress.

"when Allen was born; generals weren't even allowed to marry. Let alone have children. Marion and I were not generals at the time, though we weren't far from it. We were lucky no one found out. We'd been sent on a 2-year long mission researching Noah. One thing led to another... you get the picture. No-one knew I had ever been pregnant because of how long the mission was. However we couldn't just leave the order. Had we even tried to leave things would have turned into the same situation Lenalee had. And then Allens existence been discovered."

she paused to see if the woman was keeping up. Apparently so. She took another breath and continued.

"as I said. Marriage was banned even for generals. We weren't generals. And we had a kid. If the order had found out abouthimRouvelierwould probably dragged him off for experimenting on. There was no such thing as someone with one exorcist for a parent. Let alone two. Rouvelier would have relished the opportunity. So we left him with Mana. we'd met at the travelling circus we used as a cover and spent a lot of time with him. We were good friends. He understood the situation, so he took him in."

"but didn't Mana die? And Cross was the one who found Allen after he turned Mana into an akuma wasn't it?"

"yes, that was because of Allen's arm. It was easy to tell Allen was compatible with innocence. his arm was red for gods sake, Its just not normal. As such Marion watched him to be there when he invoked and explain things. Then Mana was killed in a crash, Allen turned him into an akuma, activated his innocence and cursed. Marion picked him up as an apprentice. And that's how he got here."

Klaud hadn't realised how much stress and tension the 'little white lie' (as she refered to it as) had been causing her. After spilling everything to Miranda she felt as if some massive weight had been lifted from her. People really did feel better after telling the truth. And apparently the bigger the lie, the more relief you would experience.

"that's a long story, but I don't understand why you're telling me this..."

"I don't like lying everyday. Plus I felt you had a right to. Also Allen is heading for the same situation himself. While things aren't as restricted any more, Allen can't marry Lenalee. Despite the situation. He's not a general. I think it would be best to tell him everything so him and Lenalee can get out before the rouvelier finds out anything.

"don't you mean the grand generals?"

"no. they are human and are probably trying to think of a way to bend the rules. I'm certain they know just who Allens parents are and wish to avert another such scenario. Rouvelier is not however. He'd throw the child in an research lab a soon as it could breathe."

"I see... well I think you have a point but, its a very big piece of information to drop on Allen like that. Especially now. He's got his hands full with Lenalee. Never mind his paternity issues, not that he really knows enough to have them, but I can see your problem..."

"Miranda, please don't mention a word of this to anyone..."  
"I-i have no such intentions! Did it seem that way?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Klaud! Miranda!"

* * *

"Lenalee? What is it?and you shouldn't be running!" Klaud scolded her gently; though it was a façade. Inside she worried about where the girl had heard their conversation or not.

"Klaud is right. You shouldn't run. So what it do you want to say?"  
"I'm guessing that its important since she's out of breath"  
"triplets!!" she cried crashing onto the sofa between them.

...

...

...

...

..

.

"EH?!" Miranda stared stared at her  
"NANI?! Klaud gawked at her stomach, but inside she had a sinking feeling. Three? Did she hear right if so that meant things were going to get even more complicated.

"did you just say...?" Miranda asked the question for her.

"Yep! Isn't it great?! Three! Though I'm gonna look like a cow... I already feel like a cow... I thought I was just one of those people that turned into an elephant since I'm already showing quite a bit... but I guess this explains it..."

"well you have a point there." Klaud stated bluntly, not bothering to think of the consequences. Luckily Lenalee didn't her as Miranda was gushing all over her.

* * *

Allen was in the cafeteria at this time, stuffing his face. Lavi, Bookman, and Kanda gradually joined him at his table. Lavi had worked out a pattern to Allens eating. The more salt he put on his food (well if he put it on at all such was the quality of jerry's cooking) meant he was in a bad mood. Tomato sauce meant he was depressed, and pepper meant he was stressed out. Allen was putting a heck of a lot of pepper on his peppered steak.

"so... how did it go?" he ventured cautiously.  
"the mood swings... or the...check-up?" Allen asked between mouthfuls.  
"Err...both?"

Allen didn't answer. He ate some more. Lavi had learned to interpret that as 'I don't want to talk about it'

"I get the feeling they're linked..." Bookman noted  
"Allen... uh... did Lenalee have mood swings?"

The gloomy aura that had been surrounding the boy increased. At the words.

"the gel was too cold and she went into panic mode. She thought the kids were going to get hypothermia or frostbite or something. Then the blob on the screen was cute, and she went chipper, then she decided she wanted another one and she went perverted and accused the doctor of getting it on with the blonde nurse all the time' in her words. Then she harassed the poor guy about his diagnosis because she didn't believe it... "

"what diagnosis?" Bookman asked him. This startled him. The old man was usually quiet so he had a tendency to pop up from nowhere.  
"oh... that... triplets" he mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

...

...

...

...

..

.

"EH?!"  
"what did he say?"  
"you know Allen, you should say those kinds of things first.."Bookman told him.

"yeah... I thought it was a deformity at first because the screen showed too many arms and legs, but no... triplets."  
"where's Lenalee?" Lavi asked; noticing she wasn't around.

"she ran of to find Klaud and Miranda. I'm just glad she's got her gum supply back. That visit was hell."  
"well that's what happens when you don't buy enough gum. The rest of us suffer as well because of your god damn blunders beansprout"  
"do you want to buy it? You wouldn't keep up. She eats at least ten packets a day."  
"is that a challenge beansprout?"  
"like you could even find the gum in the first place."  
"What?!"

"stop fighting! Its 10:00! some people are slee-"

"BUT OUT LAVI!!"  
"BUT OUT LAVI!!"

"Panda-jiji! Stop them!"  
"hell no. I'm not stupid to try, unlike you."

* * *

"_Call me stupid but why do we actually have that rule?"  
"__Which rule Mamoru?"  
"__The one about exorcists getting married, the one that is giving us so many problems Tsubasa."  
"__Ah that rule... hey Hozumi, do you know?"  
"__No, Yasumoto might-"  
"__I don't. It was the old guy who came up with that rule."_

_They all turned to the old man snoring in his chair. They sweatdropped._

"_Why did he come up with that rule? All it does is a cause problems"  
"__because Takeshi isn't the bright spark around here."  
"__first Cross and Klaud, now Allen and Lenalee... who do you thinks gonna be next? Mamoru.. why are you grinning?"_

"_who want to make bets?"_

"_I bet on Krory and Miranda!!."  
"__Ooohhh... that's a good one Tsubasa... umm... Bak and that guardian thing at the Chinese branch."  
"__Yasumoto, that is wrong. It'll be Lavi and Kanda"_

_the others stared at him._

"_oh come on, you didn't know?"_

"_SINCE WHEN??"  
"__SINCE WHEN??"  
"__SINCE WHEN??"_

"_About two years now. About half the people here know about it."  
"__Unlike you Hozumi we aren't people who thrive on gossip."  
"__yeah but, TWO YEARS! Come on, I was sure you knew..."_

_____"__Idiots! Its going to be a Reever, Komui, and Jerry love triangle"_

_A gruff voice emerged from the darkness , followed by a yawn. _

_(I recently bought the manga and realised there were five grand generals... so there is a new one now is here to make up numbers... I'm sorry for this blip)_

"_Takeshi?! When did you wake up?!"  
"__Never mind that Yasumoto, why is his bet the weirdest of the lot?"  
"__Because he's Takeshi, Hozumi. He doesn't have a normal mind"_

"_Mamoru, how long have I been sleeping?"  
"__Well you've been sleeping through the days completely then going back to your room and sleeping more for about 3 months now... ish.."  
"__that long?! Crap! What did I miss?!"_

_--Pause while the new grand general is updated on the recent happenings--_

"_Dammit! I keep missing the interesting things."  
"__Then why don't you stop sleeping so much?"  
"__because I don't want to do the boring stuff Mamoru"_

"_I swear if I didn't know better, I would say you were a relative of Cross (don't worry, he not, that would be going too far.). Your share many similar qualities."  
"__DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT GIT!!"_

"_Why? He's right."  
"__You're almost identical ."  
"__Or at least you're both lazy."  
"__STOP TAKING HIS SIDE!!"_

* * *

--LATER THAT NIGHT--

_Lavi lay awake. He couldn't sleep after hearing the conversation between Cross and Klaud. It was almost unbelievable; but Lavi knew that it had been the truth. He was wishing he hadn't overheard that conversation. he felt guilt creep up behind when he had spoken to Allen in the cafeteria; he was under the impression his parents had abandoned him just because his arm had been disfigured. Lavi knew that was not the case. Cross and Klaud would obviously have known it was innocence. They were exorcists after all, and both wielded a parasitic type innocence -though Cross's wasn't technically his. From what he had overheard their decision to abandon the white haired boy hadn't been voluntary either._

_He groaned. He was thinking too much. It wasn't his problem. he should just forget about it..._

_But he couldn't help remember feeling guilty talking to Allen. Didn't he have a right to know about this?_

"_Lavi, quit worrying about it. It's not our business."  
Lavi chuckled._

"_doesn't the fact you're still awake mean you were worrying as well?"  
"__no. it means I cant sleep because that damn mouse keeps staring at me from the cage."  
"__don't blame Yuu-chan!"  
"__I'm not, I'm blaming the mouse."  
"__that's what I said."  
"__you said..." he stared at the red head, a vein throbbing, and his eyebrow twitching_

"_YOU NAMED IT AFTER ME?? I'LL KILL YOU!! CHANGE IT!! I'M NOT SHARING MY NAME with a GOD-DAMN RAT!"  
"__ITS A MOUSE!! AND DON'T BE MEAN!!"_

_They continued bickering until Allen crashed open the door. The aura surrounding him dripped of malice._

"_look, I don't care if you argue this loud during the day, but I am so going to kill you for waking me up a 4 FRICKING AM!!" they paled. Had they really been that loud?  
Lenalee appeared behind him, only increasing the murderous aura.  
"__you bastards... you woke me up... do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to get any sleep when I'm turning into a whale?! Allen, I want the red head... I wanna get back at him for hugging you too...  
"__fine by me... I've always wanted to kill Kanda"_

"_hey! Wait a minuet! It wasn't like that Lenalee!"  
"__Moyashi... just calm dow-"_

_Bad choice of words._

"_do you have any idea how much I hat that nickname, girly man? How about I cut off all that hair of yours?"  
"__you whore Lavi... you go after MY FIANCÉE when you already have Kanda sharing your bed!! who's next on your list Krory? Nii-San?"_

"_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"_

* * *

_**Hmm what do you think? i originally wanted her to have twins but i couldnt make my mind up about wether they would be boys girl or both, and i realy wanted thenm to be identical... so i came to triplets!! yeah... my problem solving isnt all that impressive is it? I dont know if its too much of a suprise or not... i mean theres already the whole Allen's-paternity-issues going on. is this too much? Argh! but i really couldnt make up my mind... anyway i hope the chapter was enjoyable.**_

_**Please Rate & Review!  
Natarii  
xxx**_


	13. Boredom and Paperwork

_Im not going to bother making an excuse for the stupidly long time it has taken me to update this story. it was originally because i ran out of story line but that was fixed. most likely i just couldn't be bothered typing for a while. i feel horrible. i am so sorry to all the people who were waiting for an update (if you were waiting. if any of you got bored of it i wouldn't hold it against you at all) but with any luck i'll be updating a bit more regularly again. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I don't own D. Gray-Man or anything to do with it._

* * *

Lenalee was awakened by her unborn children for the third time that night. Was Allen also a monster in Karate or Krav Maga? Or some other form of martial arts? Because if so then his kids had definitely inherited that trait from him.  
They were playing havoc with her intestines.  
Clearly, there was only one solution to this problem. She rolled over (well, as far as her stomach would allow her to) and roughly shook the snowy-haired exorcist awake.

"Allen! Allen!" she hissed.  
"myrgryybhh…" He mumbled in his sleep.  
"Allen!" she hissed again. She began to shake him in an attempt to rouse him form his slumber. This would have been a dangerous thing if had been anyone else; but she wasn't anyone else so she was safe. He eventually woke up - though still half dazed.

"What? What? Where's the Noah?!"  
"There is no Noah Allen, calm down…"  
"But my mission! Bradford was burning down! I won't forgive that bastard!"  
"Allen, that's tomorrow… or in a few hours… whatever, just calm down."  
"Huh? Whaddya want Lenalee?"  
"The little brats won't stop using my intestines for practising Karate!"

there was silence as Allen's brain kicked itself into gear.

"I don't see why you have to wake me up to tell me… couldn't you have told me in the morning?"  
"No! I can't sleep! Tell them to stop it!"  
"Uh… Lenalee, I don't think they're going to listen to me…"

"Are you trying to runaway from your responsibilities as a father?!" She asked as a menacing aura began surrounding her.  
"N-No! I just don't think they'll pay attention to me…"

The aura disappeared to be replaced by a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Allen, of course they will! And besides, you won't know until you try!"

Sweat-dropping, Allen forced a smile across his face… Somehow he really got the feeling his offspring were not going to listen to him, but…

'If it means I can go back to sleep then I guess it cant hurt…' He turned his gaze towards Lenalee's protruding stomach.

'Is there anything I can say that won't make me seem crazy? Probably not… oh well…'  
"Oi! Stop kicking your mother! That's very bad!"

'That was so stupid…'

Moments later his earlier hypothesis was proved correct when Lenalee received another blow to her intestines.

"GOD DAMN IT LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!!" she screeched.  
"Lenalee! Please stop shouting, the others are still asleep!"  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS BEHAVIOUR SO HELP ME I'LL GET JERRY TO MAKE ME AN EGG AND CHEESE TOASTIE FOR BREAKFAST!"  
"Lenalee! You can't threaten them when they're not born yet! It's completely wrong! And you can't eat eggs or cheese! It'll be bad for the babies!!"

* * *

--THE NEXT DAY--

Cross Marion did not enjoy paperwork.

This was a well known fact. His four year absence had been proof of that. Yes, he did actually do his job (when it was convenient or there was no other choice) but it was mostly to avoid the paper work. And what was he doing right now?

Paperwork.

Yes he had known he hated the job years ago, and now that he was stuck doing a desk job... he hated it even more. For one thing, ink kept going everywhere. Unlike the science department who were allowed to use pencils and Biros for writing he had to use a fancy-schmancy bottle of ink and a bloody feather which tickled his nose! Why? What was the point of it? It was just asking for trouble. Knocking over an ink bottle on stacks of paper was an effective get-out-of-work plan... but it could only be used so much. And since the ink was permanent he couldn't doodle on the paperwork to erase his boredom.

* * *

"_Hey Mamoru, don't you think we should put the plan in to action now?"  
"__Hmmm… Probably… Takeshi! Call Komui!"  
"__Hell no! I'm not talking to that weirdo! Make Tsubasa do it"  
"__You think I want to talk to him?! Hozumi can do it!"  
"__No frickin' way am I-"  
"__For god's sake I'll do it!!"  
"__Success. Yasumoto; your name will go down in history. You are a truly brave soldier."  
"__Takeshi are you going to shut up or are YOU going to call Komui?!"  
"__I'm shutting up! I'm shutting up!"_

* * *

It. Was. Hell.

He always got stuck with the forms and reports that no one else wanted to do as well. All the 'health and safety' forms... Who came up wit that idea? The Vatican? He snorted every time he got one of those forms. The black order was an organization made up of EXORCISTS. With WEAPONS. For KILLING AKUMA, NOAH, AND THE EARL. Though not so much the earl any more - since he was already dead.

Which idiot had decided that there should be health and safety regulations? Which one?! Why on earth was something so idiotic even considered? Of course there'd be health and safety problems, THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL THE MILLENNIUM EARL!! IT WAS NOT exactly HAZARD FREE!! MORE LIKE A WALKING DISASTER ZONE!! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THOSE BLOODY RULES WHEN EVEN THE POPE KNEW THEY WERE VIOLATED EVERY TEN MINUETS??

Those forms were a close second to his hatred of paperwork, and were definitely at the top of his 'most-hated-paperwork-types' list. They made it impossible to leave his god damned desk except to sleep eat and go for toilet breaks (despite efforts he couldn't hide in the toilets. they sent people looking for him after 15 minuets... damn Rouvelier...).  
So when his 4-months-gone-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law (although she didn't know it) appeared with a message for him, he was in no way prepared for her mood swings or her stomach-size.

'She's huge!' he gaped at her as she entered his office. When did she get so huge? Wait, when did he last see her? heck, he hardly saw Klaud any more apart from the odd weekend when he was given a 'well earned rest' and that was only if she had disappeared to Russia again... he came to the conclusion that he desperately needed to get out of his god damned office.

"Is something wrong cross Gensui?" the girl asked him, jerking him away from his mental ramblings.

"Nothing, how are you? Did my stupid so- err.. Idiot Apprentice run away yet?" he asked, catching his slip of the tongue in time. 'I know Klaud told Miranda but that is the last thing I want to deal with right now... stupid idiot's made things complicated enough already...'

Lenalee stared at him for a moment before tears welled up in her eyes. "uuuuuwwwwaaaahhhh!!" Cross sweat dropped when she began sobbing into his gold trimmed jacket. What the heck? She was fine a second ago!

"Err... there?" he said, patting her head awkwardly 'was it something is I said?'  
"He's not come back yet!" she sobbed, still clutching the startled general's coat. "w-what if t-the Noah found him? OH no! What if he died!" she began panicking  
"I can't raise triplet by myself! They need their dad!" hold the phone, did she say triplets? Since when?! "We need to do a search and rescue mission!"  
"Err... he'll be fine? He past critical point years ago..." he made a half-hearted effort to console her.  
"Wait! What if he found someone else?! I'll kill him! That cheater!" she was surrounded by a deadly aura as she spoke.  
"No... He's too much of a prude to cheat..." 'Are these mood swings? Klaud wasn't like this... oh god I need to get out of this office'

"Then why aren't his kids practicing karate on his intestines?!" she screeched  
"What does the biologically impossible have to do with Allen cheating?"  
"I KNEW IT!! YOU'RE COVERING UP FOR HIM!! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR LOUSY PARENTING SKILLS!!"

'Did Klaud tell her too?! How the hell does she know that?! And my parenting skills aren't lousy!'

"I HOPE YOU NEVER HAVE KIDS!!"

'Ah… obviously not. Phew, but she wouldn't be saying that if she did know. Ha!"

"WHO KNOWS HOW THEY'D BE AFFECTED!! THEY'D BE CORRUPTED BY YOUR LECHEROUS ATTITUDE JUST LIKE ALLEN!! I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS!! YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE!!"  
"Huh? Kids? Plural?! When did that happen?!"

Lenalee blushed a deep scarlet.

"That's none of your business!!"

* * *

--10 MINUETS LATER--

"So, what did you want?" Cross asked her.  
"Nii-San asked me to inform you the Grand Generals wished to speak to you sometime this afternoon.

That wasn't what he was expecting. Why did they want to see him? They never did anything apart from spy on members of the black order and than make bets on who would end up a couple… or in the case of that lazy ass Takeshi - sleep. He couldn't remember a time when any of them had actually done any work…

So why did they want to have a chin wag all of a sudden?

"Did he say what they wanted to talk about?"

Lenalee shook her head.

"No. just to go see them later on. Well, see you later Cross Gensui… I'm going to try getting some more sleep… ah… sleep… I remember sleep…" she left his 'office' mumbling to herself.

* * *

--LATER THAT DAY--

"Alright what do you lazy geezers want?"

Cross stood on the hover platform, in front of the five men who were supposed to be his superiors.

"You still have an attitude problem I see..." Takeshi grumbled.  
"Get on with it. The damn forms on my desk are only going to increase in the time I waste talking to you lazy slobs."  
"Hmph"  
"Very well. We shall get to the point…" Mamoru began. "It concerns you son's current situation."

'Shit! Act natural! Act natural!'

"Idiot. I don't have a son. Do I look like the parental type?"  
"No. but you are." Hozumi commented.  
"No, I'm not." he repeated. 'Crap! How the hell did they find out?!'

"Relax, unlike Rouvelier were human. Were not going to drag him of for experimentation. The only reason we brought it up was because if we didn't Rouvelier would probably get a kid to experiment on, and then we'd have to do work to stop him." Tsubasa told him.

"Fine then. Get on with it."  
"You're not denying it? Just like that?" he inquired.  
"I already said I didn't want more paper work. And while I now that you lot will do anything to avoid work. Working to avoid a lot more work is just typical of you lot, so let's get this over with and we can both get back to what we were doing."  
"We have an accord."  
"Just get on with it."

"Alright, you know what will happen if Rouvelier finds out about this, so we need to put measures in place to prevent him from accomplishing that."  
"Hurry up and get to the point"  
"The only way we can do that is to impose some new rules that protect exorcists from being... mistreated... by the Vatican. But to make those new rules we need approval from all five Generals and the head supervisor."  
"We don't have five generals." Yasumoto informed him.

* * *

"I see where this is going…"  
"There's also a rule that states only a general can marry another exorcist. Exorcists without that title cannot get married unless it to a general" Tsubasa continued.

"Who thought _that _one up? That's completely stupid!" Takeshi Interrupted.  
"I think it was old-man-Yuma…" Yasumoto answered.  
"Ah… that explains it…."

"Can we get on with this?" Cross asked irritably.

"Ah, Yes. Sorry. Anyway, Allen has long since gone past critical point, and has met all the necessary requirements for the position… So we decided that the best solution would just be to promote him a bit early. We would have done it any way - the situation is just a catalyst."

There was silence as the Grand General's patiently waited for a reply.

"And?"  
"And what?" Mamoru asked quizzically.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Well… he is your son… It's the normal thing to do…"  
"I don't give a damn what you do. Just don't kill him in the process and I have no objections. Was that all you wanted me for?"

"Aren't you going to complain about something?" Hozumi asked hopefully. Cross snorted.  
"If you wanted someone to play with you should have gone to his mother. She can give you plenty of objections."  
"Klaud Gensui is currently in Russia… again…" Mamoru informed them.  
"I told you he wouldn't give a damn…" Takeshi grumbled.

"Fine then, don't keep him away from Lenalee for too long. It makes her mood swings impossible to deal with. She'll kill you if there's even a hair out of place. Err….. Hmmm….. Don't give him any missions that are too dangerous… he's only 19... I think…. Probably… maybe… Anyway. Nothing out of his league... Can I go now?"

"Yes, and thank you for at least pretending to care…" Mamoru sighed.

The platform was gone in an instant.

"He wasn't pretending was he Mamoru?" Yasumoto asked.  
"No, he was talking ever so slightly faster than normal…"  
"So he was pretending to pretend to care?" Takeshi asked  
"Yes…"  
"That's confusing…"

* * *

General cross sighed as he walked back to his office. Was it just him or did every one seem to know about his parenting problems?

He watched Lenalee squeeze the living daylights out of Allen when he presented her with yet another box of bubblegum. If only they knew the problems they were causing him… Maybe he could tell him just to make him feel guilty… no. that would not work. He wouldn't even believe that. And if he did he wouldn't feel guilty for causing him problems; he'd just feel repulsed.

Klaud would be the one to tell him. She was a woman after all, and women were biologically more talented at dealing with these things… or at least anything that required a touch of delicacy.

Bah. It all work out. Eventually.

* * *

"_so does anyone want to call Komui" Yasumoto asked.  
"__Not me." Hozumi said.  
"__hell no" replied Mamoru.  
"__are you joking?! No way" Tsubasa objected.  
"__I am disinclined to aquiest to your request" _

_________Everyone stared at Takeshi - wondering he learned such eloquent vocabulary and what it meant.  
_

_________"__I'm not an idiot you know…"  
"__Sorry… it was just a shock. So what did you say?" Hozumi asked.  
"__means no."  
" __this means Jan-Ken-Pon?" Mamoru stated.  
"__I guess so…" Tsubasa sighed. "alright. Last one left in calls Komui. On 3..." they formed their hands into a circle._

"_1... 2... 3...!"_

_Aver two more rounds the unlucky Victor was Mamoru._

* * *

_**Well thats it. i wasn't too impressed with this chapter myself. i feel like i cpould have put more description in it instead of speech. i dont normally put tso much in with so little descriptive writing glued to each bit... but i wanted to get an update in. looking back i've realized the Grand generals seemed to have taken over from the little consciences... should i bring them back? yay or nay? i hope yoiu enjoyed it either way.**_

_**Please Rate & Review!  
Natarii  
xxx **_


	14. PA Systems, Training Sessions Oh God

**_Yet another chapter filled with dialogue... only this time its in capitals! hows that for variety?! I'm a genius! ha ha ha... I've eaten too much sugar... typing! now! I'm not going to bother putting the disclaimer in anymore. i think any copyright person reading this will have got the message by now that I don't own d. gray-man. hopefully none of you are going to be too offended by that. if you are then i'll put it in again... enjoy!_**

"Komui! Komui! Supervisor wake up!" Reever sighed dejectedly.

Waking Komui was a lot harder nowadays. Before, you just had to say 'Lenalee's getting married' and the effect would be instantaneous. However since she really was going to get married in the foreseeable future, it didn't work so well anymore.

"Hey Russell, how did you wake up Komui yesterday?" Reever asked the man as he passed by with a mountain of paperwork.  
"just tell him Lenalee's gone into labor. That usually doe the tri-"

"NOOOOOO!! LENALEEEE! IT'S TOO EARLY! HOLD ON!! BROTHER WILL HELP!!"  
"Ah… he heard you, thanks anyway Russell."  
"Anytime Reever" And the man continued to his desk with his paperwork.

"Komui, you have a phone call." Reever said handing the supervisor the phone.  
"Huh? Oh, thank you Reever" He said taking the phone.

"Helloooo? This is Komui speaking, may I ask who desires one of my fabulous robots?"  
"You haven't changed…."  
"Mamoruuuuuu! What a pleasant surprise! Do you wish to enquire about the price of Komurin XVII?"  
"No… We have selected the new General."  
"You mean your doing your job?"  
"because if not we'll have to do more work in the future."  
"So? When do you want to promote Allen?"  
"Well in that's what I called to ask you abou- wait, how'd you know it was him?"

'I didn't think he was that sharp…'

"the only person who doesn't suspect such a thing is Allen himself. Everyone else has been gossiping for months. Even the Chinese branch. You people really should get out more…"  
"that would mean working."  
"So what did his daddy dearest have to say? I'm guessing he didn't care… you should have called Klaud instead if you wanted an argument to pass the time you know…"  
"hmm… yes that's what Takeshi sai- HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
"It's amazing what you overhear in the dining hall. At least that's what jerry tells me…"

'hmm… suspicious. I'll have to tell Takeshi he may be onto something there… maybe we should keep an eye on that cook…'

* * *

--40 MINUETS LATER--

Komui slammed the phone onto it's holder, and for once seemed to be taking his job seriously. He turned to his co workers who - upon seeing his slightly lees childlike expression - immediately snapped to attention.

"Reever please contact the Branch Heads and tell them I'm holding a meeting. Tell them to notify any exorcists in their region and ask then to return to the black order as soon as possible." Reever nodded  
"Johnny, fix up the P.A. system… I have a feeling were going to need it soon. And tell jerry the he'll need to stock up on supplies."

'we have a P.A. system? I didn't know that' Johnny thought.

"You!!" Komui pointed to one of the other workers "Alert the staff and tell them to give the main hall and the spare rooms a serious cleaning. And I mean not a speck of dust."  
"Y-Yes sir!" the boy, obviously a newbie, saluted as Komui continued to bark out orders.

* * *

--3 HOURS LATER--

Allen was sprawled out on one of the couches in the lounge - snoring. His head was using Lenalee's lap as a pillow as she kneeled on the sofa bowing bubbles with her gum doing some important fiddling with his hair. Kanda was seated on yet another sofa and was grudgingly allowing lavi to use his shoulder as a pillow whilst he glared at the redhead's mouse; whose cage was stationed on the coffee table.

He really didn't see why Lavi was so obsessed with the damn rodent. It squeaked too loud and made noises in his cage at night - keeping him awake. It bit him, it glared at him, used Mugen as a scratching post - it had even peed on his shoe. And yet, the stupid redhead couldn't go anywhere without the damn thing.  
It was annoying.

But Kanda was too tired to bother squashing the damn creature; Lenalee, due to the development of the children currently taking up residence inside her, was not getting much sleep. Her unborn children were making sure of that. So despite the bean sprouts (useless) attempts to calm her down, she had been issuing death threats to anyone and everyone all day. Though she eventually calmed down when Lavi gave her a new type of bubblegum to vent her anger on (which was what she was doing now). He hadn't even wanted to help calm her down and he still suffered the consequences (he had been dragged along by the rodent-lover). And so he was exhausted. He was just about to fall asleep when…

"…_.IS IT…. IS IT ON? IS IT ON? I THINK IT'S STILL BROKEN JOHNNY! COME HAVE A LOOK AT IT… WAIT! IT OKAY! ITS WORKING NOW!"_

* * *

"where did the Noah go?! don't let it get away!!"  
"Noooooo! don't kill Yuu-Chan Yuu-Chan!!"

Allen and Lavi were jerked awake by Komui's voice as it echoed through the halls.  
Kanda was consumed by an evil looking aura…

"so… you're dreaming about the damn-rodent now… doe you have something to say? Stupid Rabbit?"  
"eeeeeeeeeee!! No Yuu-Chan! There's nothing going on! I don't like Yuu-Chan like that! He's just cute!!"  
"Lavi…." Kanda began to unsheathe Mugen.

"You bastard Noah!! I'll kill you!! I'll kill you!!"  
"Calm down Allen, there's no Noah."  
"there's not? I thought I heard someone shouting…"  
"that was you when Nii-San's voice woke you up"

"That's not what I meant Yuu-Chan! I meant I didn't like Yuu-Chan!"  
"then what did you mean stupid rabbit?!" Mugen was now completely unsheathed.

Allen and Lenalee watched as Lavi backed away from an evil looking Kanda.

"I'm getting confused now… which Yuu is he talking about?"  
"I'm not sure either… he really needs to rename that mouse." Lenalee agreed

"I meant I never even considered beastism! Yuu-chan is an animal for gods sake! That's plain wrong!  
"then why are you so obsessed with that thing?! It keep glaring at me when no one's watching… like it knows I know its plotting something… its probably that Noah… that luluwhatsit… it'll murder us in our sleep"

"Yuu-chan… your jealousy had made you paranoid…"

* * *

_"ALRIGHT, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS THE P.A. SYSTEM THAT GOT BROKEN DURING THE AKUMA INVASION A FEW YEARS AGO. WE KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT IT -" _

There was a large number of objection heard in the background

"_I MEAN, I FORGOT ABOUT IT BUT IT'S FIXED NOW. ANYWAY WE FIXED IT BECAUSE WE HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE AND IT'S TOO MUCH HASSLE TO GET _EVERYONE _IN THE MAIN HALL."_

Kanda and Lavi stopped fighting and began to listen to the impromptu airwave announcement.

"_IN THREE WEEKS THE EXORCISTS CURRENTLY ON MISSIONS, BRANCH SUPERVISORS AND A FEW OTHER KEY FIGURES IN THE BLACK ORDER WILL BE ARRIVING HERE."_

"Lavi… how many people is that?" Allen asked.  
"471 to about 537... Depends on how many Komui mans when he says a few other key figures."  
"I…I see… is there even enough space?"  
"probably not, but we'll manage… probably… maybe.."

"_THIS IS BECAUSE THEIR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED FOR THE APPOINTMENT OF THE NEW GENERAL. ALL EXORCISTS WILL BE TAKING PART IN TRAINING FOR THE EXAM. AS IS THE TRADITION ONLY MYSELF, THE GRAND GENERALS, AND THE GENERALS - EXCEPT KLAUD GENSUI SINCE SHE'S NOT BACK FROM HR TRIP TO RUSSIA YET - KNOW THE IDENTITY OF THE ONE BEING PROMOTED. ALTHOUGH I'M SURE YOU CAN GUESS IF YOU THINK HARD ENOUGH… IT'S FAIRLY OBVIOUS AFTER ALL"_

At this point Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi all turned their eyes to Allen.

"Wh-What? Why are you all staring at me?" He asked, flinching visibly under their gaze.

"GET TO THE POINT KOMUI!!" Reever yelled.

"_FINE, FINE… ALL GENERALS WILL BE HELPING WITH THE MORE TECHNICAL DETAILS OF THE PLANNING, THEY WILL ALSO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR TRAINING EXORCISTS IN PREPARATION FOR THE EXAM. I KNOW WE'VE ALREADY CHOSEN THE NEW GENERAL BUT THE TRAINING WILL BE BENEFICIAL FOR EVERYONE, BESIDES ITS TRADITIONAL. AS SUCH CROSS GENSUI IS ALLOWED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM HIS PAPERWORK FOR A WHILE."_

A roar of triumph echoed through the halls.

"_LENALEE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR THE TRAINING HALLS!! YOU ARE TO STAY 15 FEET AWAY FROM THE TRAINING ROOMS AT ALL TIMES!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! ALLEN WALKER, IF MY DARLING SISTER IS ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE HALLS I WILL HOLD YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOT EVEN TO SAY HELLO!! IF YOU WANT ALLEN TO BUY YOU BUBBLEGUM THEN JUST WAIT UNTIL HE FINISHES TRAINING BEFORE NAGGING HIM OR ASK ME!! OVER MY DEAD BODY ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO CONSIDER GOING INTO THAT ROOM!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOT EVEN FOR A MINUET!! ITS TOO DANGEROU-"_

The airwave broadcast was terminated, probably by Reever of another member of the science department.

* * *

"seriously what's with the staring?" Allen asked, beginning to sweat  
"Allen I know you're a bit slow sometimes but this is just taking the biscuit…" Lavi said snickering.  
"wait… what do you…" realization dawned on him " you cant be thinking that…"

They nodded.

"who else is it going to be bean sprout? You're the only exorcist who's synch rate is always at 100" Kanda grumbled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What's so bad about it Allen? You'll get tons of perks. You get paid for one thing… a bigger room… and that gold coat…" Lavi drifted of a he listed the benefits (in his opinion) whilst his white haired friend sank deeper and deeper into depression.

"I can't… master's… I'll get into debt again… That damn monkey… Zokalo will kill me for fun… he freaks me out… tie doll's pens… cant handle it… enough problems…"

"why does he assume all of the generals are bad? Two of them are his parents…" Lavi asked Kanda quietly  
"You call Cross a father? How much worse could you get? And he doesn't know they're his parents. So shut up damn rabbit."  
"but don't you feel guilty, not telling him? He really should know…"  
"it's not our problem, and besides… I don't want to be anywhere near him when he finds out…"  
"why?"  
"would you want Cross as a parent?"

Lavi thought for a moment.

"good point. This is an obviously complex situation. I'm sure we would just confuse things."  
"you mean your meddling would just cause more problems and I'd get dragged along despite my lack of interest." Kanda translated.

Meanwhile Lenalee was trying to bring Allen out of his depression.

"it might not be you Allen, there are other people who've gone past critical point… Lavi and Kanda have…"  
"eh? We have?" Lavi asked, obviously wondering when such an incident occurred.  
"_yes, you have"_ Lenalee said in a '_play along or else' _tone.

"I mean… yeah… a few times now… Even Krory-Kins had gone past critical once or twice…"  
"you make him sound like a tin of parrot feathers"  
"huh? Can? Parrot feathers?" Lavi's confusion was shared.  
"it was an analogy for useless."

"I've done it!" Lenalee said, changing the subject "but I don't think it'll be me. I'll have my hands full with the kids when they come, wont I? I wont have time.  
"you make it sound like I'm not going to help out at all… besides… you'd be better than me… I'll just up running away from master again…"

And so Lenalee succeeded in preventing Allen committing suicide. However just like everyone else at the black order; she knew that she was lying through her teeth.

* * *

During the three weeks leading up to the arrival of the branch heads and the other visitors the black order was a hive of activity. Exorcists who had been on missions in the various continents trickled back to the order. Jerry almost forced his new recipes onto Allen for taste testing - he was in charge of the meal that was supposed to accompany the promotion ceremony.

The hall where the afore mentioned ceremony was to take place was scrubbed to within an inch of it's life. As where the rooms that were to house the visitors during their stay, though some of the more abandoned ones had to have some reconstruction work .The science department was up to its eyeballs with paperwork and experiments that were 7 months overdue in an attempt to make the place seem tidier.

The only people who weren't helping with the general cleaning and preparation wee the exorcists and the generals. When they weren't helping to plan the more technical aspects of the ceremony itself the generals were responsible for training the exorcists for the 'exam'

* * *

Winters Zokalo, having no pupils of his own was responsible for training the disciples of the deceased Kevin Yeegar and the absent Klaud Nine - which consisted of Miranda and Krory. And he did not enjoy the job. He seemed to find Miranda's Innocence particularly irksome.

"_what the hell is this thing? Doesn't it do anything?!" he asked a trembling Miranda angrily. "cant it make people die faster or erase their life or something? This watch CD is useless! How is this innocence?! What the heck do you do with this thing?!_

"_um… its name is Time Record…" Miranda said timidly._

"_you cant even heal people! You just take their injuries away then give them back when they've got even more! How is that supposed to help?! It's just delaying the inevitable!"_

Krory's innocence was just the opposite. He seemed fascinated by it.

"_wow.. that's weird but its useful… can you use your teeth as darts? You know just pull one out of your mouth, throw it at an Akuma and suck some of the blood out that way? You could attack more than one Akuma at a time then…let pull one out and try it…" he activated his own innocence while the Romanian (or wherever Krory is from) paled in fear "come on… it wont hurt… much…"_

* * *

As for the other generals, Froi Teidoll spent more time sketching his students than actually training them. Kanda refused to sit still and frequently yelled at the old man - making Marie wince at the noise level - whilst Chaoji ran about like a headless chicken calling for his beloved _"Anita-Sama!"_

As for Allen and Lavi, much to Allen's displeasure, they were assigned to Cross Marian. It didn't take Lavi long to understand just why Allen became either depressed or murderous when he recalled his time spent with his master. He already owed the general more than was in his bank account for being knocked on his ass so many times. Allen however was not in debt - yet.

Through out his training he had quickly learned that if he fell down once during these 'training sessions' he would have more debt to worry about. As such he had turned into a cat. Always landing on his feet. However , Cross was only using Grave of Maria, he had yet to use his accursed Judgment and it inescapable bullets.  
That was more complicated.

As if reading his mind Cross deactivated Grave of Maria and brought out his equipment type innocence.

"If you don't block them, you're paying my debts" he said before firing the gun. Allen blocked the bullets with his sword of exorcism, sending them back towards Cross. Unfortunately they remembered their original course, and headed back towards Allen. For some reason they were moving faster now, and Allen didn't have time t block them with his sword. he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact…

Allen waited. When the feeling of bullet entering his body didn't occur, he risked opening one eye.  
A giant monkey was crumbling the bullets in its hand.

'What the hell just happened?'

He turned to his right, giving his training partner an inquiring look. Lavi was staring at the monkey in shock so it was obvious he had as much information as Allen did. He looked to his master to find… fear… etched across his face.

"CROSS MARION I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??"

Following the sound o the voice and direction of his masters gaze Allen turned to see an extremely pissed female General.

* * *

'oh crap… when did she get here?'

Cross had wondered when this would happen. Being in Russia (again), Klaud was not up to date on recent happenings of the order - since she never bothered to take a golem with her. As such she didn't find out until she arrived about Allen's sudden rise in the ranks.

And boy was she pissed when she found out. He'd get it later on, when Allen was out of earshot, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to vent. She obviously did not like his training methods.

_He was dead._

Klaud was livid. To say the least.  
Not only had that stupid idiot let their lazy-ass-bosses promote Allen he had done it without saying a damn thing to her! Idiot! Didn't she have a say in this? She was only his mother. Nothing much. Her opinion obviously counted for nothing. Not only had he forgotten to inform her of that key detail he was now attempting to kill the boy with his insane training methods. What the heck was wrong with him?!

"Now now Klaud… just calm down and I'll explai-  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING USING JUDGEMENT LIKE THAT?!" she screeched, walking towards him menacingly.  
"its fine… he's had worse… and he's used to Judgment…"  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU'VE USED IT ON HIM BEFORE?!"

Wrong choice of words.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MALE!! HOW ON EARTH IS HE SUPPOSED TO BLOCK JUDGMENT?! EVEN (UNKNOWN GENERAL) HAS A HARD TIME WITH JUDGMENT!! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD TO BLOCK IT?!"  
"He doesn't have to block it, dodging counts as training as well…"

She began to whack him on the head continuously. Cross tried his best to fend her off but only managed to block about a quarter of her painful whacks to the head. If she had been a guy then she would already be facing his wrath, but he was not going to hit a woman. He wasn't that low (not to mention the fact she would just thump him right back - such as now). He had _some_ morals. Not many, but some. Although if she had been a guy this wouldn't even be happening in the first place…

* * *

"YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT! NO ONE CAN DODGE JUDGMENT!! THE BULLETS FOLLOW YOU!! OR AM I MISTAKEN?!"  
"No, you're not but-"  
"SO YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO KILL HIM TO PASS THE TIME?!"

"Umm… Klaud Gensui… I'm fine… please stop shout-" Allen's attempt to break up their little tiff failed.

"of course not… calm down… and stop hitting me woman!"  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ALMOST KILLED OUR SON??"  
"It wasn't deliberate! He just didn't dodge or block fast enough!"

What? What did she just say? "excuse me, what did you just-"

"THATS NOT THE POINT YOU BUFFOON!! THE POINT IS YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!! YOU DON'T EVEN ACCIDENTALLY KILL YOUR OWN SON!! YOU DON'T KILL YOUR SON PERIOD!! IT'S JUST NOT DONE!!"  
"All right! All right! I'm sorry! I wont do it again!"  
"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?!"  
"You're his mother aren't you?!"  
"EXACTLY! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM NOT ME! APOLOGIZE TO ALLEN NOT ME YOU IDIOT!!"

"EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY??"

Klaud stopped beating up the red haired general and turned to Allen.

* * *

"Pardon?"  
"I asked if… what's going on?"  
"I'm arguing, what does It look like I'm doing?"  
"that's not what I meant! Why the hell did you say that that womanizer is my father? And why did he say you were my mother? What the heck are you talking about.??"

Klaud stared at him for a moment before she clapped her hand to her mouth in realization of what she had just said.

"This is your fault stupid woman" Cross grumbled. She punched him and turned back to the very pissed-off-and-confused white haired boy.  
"Allen… I assure you there is a very, very, very good explanation for all of this…" she racked her brains trying to think of one.  
"really?" the boy asked her menacingly "do tell…"  
"it's… um… APRIL FOOLS!!"

* * *

Lavi who had been struggling to contain his laughter for several minuets, could no longer control him self. He and cross hooted with laughter at he words April fools. Klaud quickly realized her poor choice of words and was about to explain but the look on Allen's face told her he was not in the mood at the moment. Even so, she had to try.

"Allen, clam down for a moment and I'll explain-" she was cut off when one of the stone pillars in front of the entrance exploded. Lavi stopped laughing immediately, as did cross.  
"Allen… calm down and think about this rationally" The unusually calm General said, lighting a cigarette.

"Rational?! How the hell can I be rational?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE MY FATHER?! NO WAY!! NO WAY IN HELL!! YOU CANT EVEN MANAGE YOUR OWN MONEY PROBLEMS! YOUR AN ALCOHOLIC! A WOMANIZER! SADISTIC! HOW THE HELL- HOW CANT THIS IS JUST FREAKIN WEIRD!!"

"Stupid student. There you are over reacting again…"  
"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" Allen yelled at him.

He glared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and walking out of the training hall. Even Cross winced when the door slammed behind him.

"Ah… that… did not go well did it?" Cross asked.  
"Nope. It didn't" Lavi informed him, as Klaud paced back and forth.

"why are you so relaxed?" Cross asked suspiciously.  
Lavi began to sweat visibly. "that… is a… err… very long and complicated tale which I would love to discuss but now really isn't the time" he said nervously.  
"Fair point. But don't think you're of the hook damn rabbit." Lavi paled.

Cross turned to the blond woman who was still pacing.

"well what are you going to do?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"ME?! IT'S YOU WHO'S GOING TO FIX THIS YOU STUPID MAN!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF YOU HAD'NT BEEN TORTURING HIM WITH YOUR SO CALLED TRAINING THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!! NOW GO FIX THIS" She sent the monkey after the red haired man who instantly headed for the door.  
"I'm going! I'm going! Calm down you crazy woman!"

All the while the bookman in training simply watched the rather odd family's(?) antics. He couldn't help but think it was no wonder hade turned out slightly off (in some cases - such as his poker dark side) with these two nutters for parents.

* * *

_**Heh heh heh heh heh... i had fun writing this chapter. i fugured since cross dosent seem to give a damn about allen most of the time (though he has been a bit nicer in the recent chapters of the manga... Kyyaaaa!! i cant wait for the next one!! stupid japanese holidays!! two weeks without a chapter! two weeks!) i'd make cloud extra possessive. enough so even cross is a bit wary around her. I'll bring in allent whole Fourteenth situation in maybe the next chapter or the chapter after that. i'm trying to keep to the manga as much as i can... though the charecters are prtty much OOC all of the time, and somr things are obviously not going to be anything like the manga... lenale's pregnant. how much more diverse can you get?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.  
Please Rate & Review!  
Natarii  
xxx**_


	15. Visitors More Alcohol! Its Whisky!

_**Im sorry! i know its been a long update wait... its been rather chaotic recently since i just started college and had to move in then i have to actually work during lessons for once and at home... Im doing my best at the moment but the place im staying at for college dosent have the internet (or at least i cant pick it up on my laptop) and the college computers are picky. I can go onto my account but i cant upload anythng so i have to wait till the weekend when i go home - and then i have to pry my mother of the computer to actually get a chance to type. it rather annoying. Anyway, if anyones hoping for a short update wait; dont. Kami-sama refuses to co-operate with me on the matter of updates. with any luck i'll update fallen love and my gakuen alice fic soon (heres hoping anyway) within the week. Thank you for being patient... really. im not a patient person so i admire your abilities at being patient**_

**_Dont own D. Gray-Man or the charecters. They belong to katsura.  
(im going to stop putting this in. i think we've all got the message by now)_**

* * *

1 week after almost shattered the door to the training hall, the Chinese branch arrived.

And Allen was still avoiding his 'Master'  
As he watched members of the science department milling around with the branch members that had arrived he though about his 'family' problems.

He knew he was being a bit childish, but he didn't really know how to react to the rather large bombshell the redheaded womaniser had dropped on him. He had always been under the impression his parents had abandoned him because of his arm. And he had been fine with that. He'd had Mana…

Well… kind of… He'd had Mana, but that was only because he'd had his brothers memories (Noah memories - he might add) planted in him. It was kind of depressing when he thought about it…

* * *

Bak didn't need to be the genius he was (in his opinion and possibly Wong's) to figure out who the new general was going to be. Allen had been steadily moving up through the ranks of the exorcists for years. He hadn't been quite as fast as cross but he had gotten pretty damn close. He probably didn't have a clue though. He was too modest for his own good sometimes. As they waited for the members to gather outside to the door of the Ark he couldn't shake the feeling something else important was going to happen…

Something concerning Lenalee…

Allen and Lenalee were arguing. It was a common scene recently. You would be peacefully training or sleeping or just minding you're own business when all of a sudden…

"Lenalee, we are not using that name. The poor kid wouldn't t live through elementary school with a name like that!"  
"Well it's better than some of your suggestions!"  
"How is a name that name that means cheese farmer a good name?!"  
"……………It means cheese farmer?! What kind of name is that?! And is there even such a thing as a cheese _farmer?!"  
"You didn't look in that book of baby names Komui got for you did you?"  
"… Allen he tried to make a __Komurin-nanny._ He's gone a bit… strange… err…"  
"I don't think a book is going to be much of a threat Lenalee."  
"Hmmm… anyway that ones out… what about Zero?"

"No! You just copied it from a Manga! Your fan girl is nit going to responsible for the naming of our kids! There'd be Natsumes and Zeros and Ryomas and Ikutos and Ichigos and Itsukis and Kyos everywhere… It'd be insane… this is all Kanda's fault… why on earth did he give you Manga?! Why does he even have Manga?! Since when did he even have anything apart from that weird lotus flower?!"  
"I'm sorry but it's addictive! And they're so cute….."  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MANGA?! I'LL BURN IT! GOD DAMN YOU KANDA!"

* * *

Bak stared in horror at the scene in front of him. It wasn't the arguing that was so horrifying though. Oh no… it was Lenalee's expanded waistline that was causing him a few problems… not to mention the glittering diamond engagement ring on her finger. The exspensive looking one. Only one person would even think of buying something that looked like it could feed the order for a year…

'Cross Marion… You will regret seducing MY Lenalee…'

"Argh… They're at it again…"  
"Che. Can't they be less noisy?"  
"Dunno what do you think Yuu-chan?"  
"Stop calling that damn mouse Yuu-chan!"  
"But Yuu-chan! It suits him! And he has your eyes!"  
"LAVI!!"

* * *

Lou fa was in a daze. Allen was still as handsome as ever… no… even more so…

He was talking animatedly (she didn't see it as arguing since Allen was not capable of even thinking of arguing - in her world. She'd never seen him talking to Kanda) with a pretty black haired girl. For some reason she didn't like seeing them together.

For some reason she got the feeling they were close…

She didn't like that.

Bak and Lou Fa were were kept busy for the rest of the day. Lou Fa was often holed up with the science department and Bak, much to his distaste, was stuck with Komui and the generals planning for the actual ceremony. As such Lou Fa didn't get to see much of Allen. And for some reason when ever she did he was either staring of into the distance looking both irritated and confused or talking to the black haired girl.

She felt her heart sink yet again when she entered the lounge only to find him accompanied yet again by the black haired girl. They were both seated on one of the sofas, with Allen resting his head on the girls lap as he snored. That irritated her enough. But the fact the girl was fussing with his white hair at the same time irritated her even more. They were simply too close for her comfort. She needed to find out more about this girl and more specifically her relationship with Allen.

* * *

"Umm… hello…" she didn't really know how to broach the subject without sounding to nosy. Luckily for her Lenalee's friendly nature made the conversation easier.

"Oh, hello! You're from the Chinese branch right? I'm Lenalee Lee" she asked in her native Chinese whilst she twiddled with Allen's hair.  
"Y-Yes… I'm Lou Fa…"

Lou Fa was surprised by the fact that Lenalee spoke Chinese. She looked Chinese… that was probably it… But that wasn't what she was here for. She had to find out if this girl was a potential rival. "Um what are you doing to Allen's hair?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Hmm?" Lenalee looked up blowing a bubble with the bit of gum she was chewing. "Oh, I'm just fiddling. Allen doesn't mind… he's used to it."  
"B-But he's sleeping… you shouldn't disturb him…"

"Yeah, he's been like this all week. He stays up till about 3 am just staring out of the window. Something's bugging him. Not to mention this whole general thing has him on edge as well. Besides, he said the fiddling helps him sleep." She popped another bubble as Allen snored…

* * *

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU BUFFOON!! THE POINT IS YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!! YOU DON'T EVEN ACCIDENTALLY KILL YOUR OWN SON!! YOU DON'T KILL YOUR SON PERIOD!! IT'S JUST NOT DONE!!"_

"_All right! All right! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"_

"_WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?!"_

"_Your'e his mother aren't you?!"_

"_EXACTLY! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM NOT ME! APOLOGISE TO ALLEN NOT ME YOU IDIOT!!"_

* * *

Lou Fa was absolutely livid. This girl was acting too familiar with Allen! How did she know how long Allen was staying awake?! Was she spying on him? And she was pregnant! And engaged! Shouldn't she be fiddling with her finance's hair?!

"Um… how far along are you?"

"Hmm?" Lenalee was very absorbed in Allen's hair "5 months next week, Triplets!" she replied smiling. The early stages of her 'chipper' personality. She was giggling a bit.

Allen was awoken from his irritating dream by the sound of Lenalee's giggling. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and became aware that she was talking to another girl… she looked familiar… what was her name?

"Ah! I'm sorry Allen! Did I wake you up?" Lenalee asked as he raised his head of her lap groggily. He had to get more sleep… soon…  
"Nah… it was an annoying dream anyway. And I really should go find Lavi and do some training… I've been slacking a bit recently…" He said stretching.  
"That's because you've hardly slept! You've been acting weird all week… What happened Allen?"

Allen answered too quickly for comfort.  
"It's nothing. Just some stuff to do with Master…"

Lenalee's eyes narrowed. She could tell he wasn't lying but he was still avoiding answering her directly.

"Hmmm… fine, be like that. I'll get it out of you later though…" Was it just Allen or did she sound like she was threatening him?  
"Before that, introductions! Allen this is Lou Fa, she's from the Chinese branch."

'Ah!' Now he remembered her. She had been on the team that had helped with his rehabilitation back in china. She'd been a bit odd sometimes…

"I-Its good to see you again A-Allen…" Lou Fa could feel her face going a thousand shades of red when she greeted him. "I-I'll be hoping you make the promotion for general!" She said, presuming she was being complimentary.  
She was wrong.

"Oh no… not again! Allen! Allen, its ok! She's just joking!" Allen seemed to be surrounded by a large blackish purple haze.  
"Not funny… have to see that…. Stupid womaniser… why does he always want to cause me problems? Why'd he have to tell me now… enough things to worry about…"  
"Wouldn't it be good to see more of General Cross?" Once again, Lou Fa's encouragement had the opposite effect.

"_THIS IS ALL THAT WOMANIZERS FAULT!! IF HE HADN'T SAID ANYTHING I'D BE GETTING MY SLEEP!! IF I SEE MORE OF HIM I'LL TURN INTO AN INSOMNIAC!!"_

Allen yelled at the ceiling, which caused the brown-haired scientist to jump out of her skin.

"Allen, calm down!" Lenalee whacked him on the head, much to Lou Fa's dismay.

Several moments later Allen had returned to normal.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner" Allen said to Lenalee. He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. This gave Lou Fa a small heart attack.

"Allen! Don't think I've given up on those names! And I haven found out why you're acting like a zombie yet! Don't think your going to run away!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Lenalee Allen was very good at hiding. How he gained such an ability she ad no idea since Allen had never run away from a fight in his life, but either way he managed to avoid her until she had already fallen asleep. Leaving him free to ponder his current predicament without interruption. As much as he loved Lenalee some thing told him she'd have a fit if he told her the truth before he had sorted out his own head. Speaking of the truth…..

Why was he cursed with such weird Family members? His adoptive father was the brother of a Noah, who was technically his adoptive uncle, and now he had an overspending, womanising, exorcist general who had no qualms about killing him with his insane training methods for a father. Not to mention the countless times he'd been used as a workhorse or bludgeoned with that damn mallet he always seemed to carry around.

His new mother, Klaud, was even worse. Cross was afraid of her! How could that not freak him out even a little? Not to mention her apparent complex concerning his safety… it seemed to be something like Komui's sister complex… or maybe she had just been mad because cross almost killed him? Either way it was a bit too weird. And let's not get started on that monkey she carried around… It was always staring at his arm like it wanted to eat it… maybe the freaky little monkey ate parasitic type innocence's to keep in shape….

He made a mental note to make sure to keep his kids away fro their insane grandparents when they were born. They were bound to be a bad influence.

He wondered why he had been abandoned in the first place. Since both of his 'parents' were exorcists, Generals, the theory of them dumping him because of his arm was no longer explanatory. Both of them had parasitic type innocence… though Cross's belonged to a corpse and Klaud's was in a demon (his opinion) monkey. Either way they would have known that his freakishly red arm (as it had been back then) was parasitic type innocence.

So why had he been abandoned? He hoped that when he asked this question he'd get a good answer. A very good answer. He wasn't really in the mood for anything less than a good answer. His stomach began to protest at its lack of food. He got out of bed, wondering if there were any snacks he could snaffle in Jerry's fridge, and pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his boxers before heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Klaud was beginning to see what her womaniser of a husband saw in drinking. It made everything seem so much better. Her family problems for instance. Allen was not avoiding her and didn't think she had a complex at all. He just needed some time with his thoughts and thought she was a bit of a worrier. No problems.

Who the heck was she trying to kid? Allen thought she was a weirdo. Couldn't really blame him though. You can't drop the oh-by-the-way-I'm-your-mother-and-Cross-is-your-father bombshell without there being some repercussions. Heck, being told Marion was your father was enough to drive anyone to the psychiatric ward.

She poured herself yet another glass of whisky. She threw back her head and gulped the fiery liquid down in one go. Unfortunately she threw he head back too far and, given her current slightly drunken state, fell of the bench she was seated on with a squeak of protest.

Wonderful. Now she was falling over when she wasn't even standing up. But the whisky was helping… yeah… definitely helping… for some reason the floor seemed like a good place to have a nap…

Allen walked past the tables in the cafeteria towards the kitchen. After rummaging around in jerry's stores he managed to find enough ingredients to make himself a sort of indulgence of his. Only Lenalee and jerry knew about this particular sandwich. Jerry because Allen had covertly asked him to make it, and Lenalee because she had walked in on him eating one. It was cheese with a sort of Jalapeno relish, with a bit of tomato sauce (or ketchup for the Americans). It wasn't like he was eating all the ice-cream in the middle of the night but Allen didn't want anyone to find out what an addictive combination it was. It was his secret sandwich. No-one else's.

He moved towards one of the tables carrying his plate and was about to start eating when he noticed someone had fallen asleep on the floor. A bottle of whisky on the table explained why the figure was lying on the floor, and Allen moved closer to make sure that whoever it was wasn't going to die from alcohol poisoning or whatever. It was certainly possible if jerry had made it…

The face of Klaud Nine greeted him when he moved closer.

"Oh dear… Master isn't gonna like this…" wonderful. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out why she was collapsed on a floor in a drunken slumber.  
"Klaud Gensui… Wake up!" he shook her shook her shoulders slightly. "Klaud Gensui!"

The blonde general mumbled something about Gregory being a terrible name and swatted his face with her fist, sending him several meters away.

* * *

Luckily (or unluckily) the noise created when he crashed into one of the tables woke her up.

"Where's the baby?! Huh? What was I doing? Oh yeah I fell of the bench…"  
"Itai…"

Klaud looked around and observed the pile of broken tables. Then she remembers swatting someone in her sleep…

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" she ran over to the pile rather wobblishly "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Please hold on while I move the tables! She reached for one of the lager bits of broken table but it moved on it own and a rather dazed looking Allen emerged from the depths of the wooden pile.

"ALLEN?! OH NO! IM SO SORRY! ARE YOU BLEEDING? IS ANYTHING BROKEN?"  
"I'm… I'm fine Klaud Gensui…" He said pulling himself out. Now he was just as wobbly as she was, though he had a slight form of concussion instead of being drunk. Meanwhile, Klaud continued to ramble to herself  
"I'm a failure." she reached for her glass and the whisky bottle again  
"I almost killed my own son. I'm a failure as a mother." she looked at the glass for a moment before tossing it behind her, making a shattering noise, and gulping directly from the bottle.

Allen watched as the amber liquid rapidly disappeared from the bottle.

"Um Klaud Gensui… Aren't you drinking too much of that stuff?  
"Ah? Hmm… maybe…"

There was an awkward silence as Allen ate his sandwiches and Klaud pulled another whisky bottle from her pocket. After a while it became too much for Allen, he pulled the bottle from her hands and walked into the kitchen and disposed of it.

"What are you DOING?!"  
"isn't it obvious?"  
"do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?!"  
"Yes. I do. Don't forget I paid for that stuff when I became Masters apprentice."  
"if you do then why are you throwing it away?!"  
"Because you're not going to give me any comprehensible answers to the questions I have to ask if you're drunk."  
"Ah… I see…"

There was silence for a few moments before Klaud seemed to regain some of her usual composure.

"That wasn't exactly the best time to tell you was it?"  
"are you trying to be funny?"  
"Where do you want to start?"  
"At the beginning… Why did you abandon me? It cant be because of my arm…"

"Short version; Rouvellier. When I was pregnant exorcists weren't even allowed to date. Not even generals. Marion and I weren't even generals at the time. We were lucky we were on a two year long mission when I was pregnant otherwise Rouvellier would have dragged you off for experimentation. No one had an exorcist for a parent then, let a lone two. Rouvellier would have had a field day. We met Mana in the travelling circus we used as a cover so he agreed to look after you. W e didn't count on the fourteenths memories being implanted in you though. Mana lost his mind when his brother died though. Either way, when you turned him into an akuma Marion picked you up and you know the rest."

"I see… that's explains a lot I guess…" Something clicked inside his mind then "wait, does that mean that Lenalee's-"  
"I don't think so. The grand Generals will probably stop Rouvellier but be on your guard all the same."

Allen sighed with relief. Klaud felt guilty about lying, even if it was ly a tiny bit. But one bombshell at a time was enough.

* * *

"Allen…"  
"what?"  
"why did they laugh when I said April fools?"

"Because I used the same excuse when Master found out Lenalee was pregnant. It wasn't april fools though. He tricked me… damn womaniser…" Allen muttered some rather unsavourily comments about the redhead. - unfortunately Klaud overheard them and immediately reprimanded him with a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!"  
"As your mother I have to reprimand unsavoury behaviour whenever I see it. It's bad manners to talk about your father like that even if everything you said is correct!"  
"You just insulted him yourself…"  
"I'm allowed to! I'm his wife!"  
"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!"  
"well… pretty much… give or take… might as well be…."

There was an awkward silence.

Allen was about to say something when Klaud collapsed, though thankfully on the table this time. Allen looked forlornly at his sandwich, then at the now sleeping general. He picked up the remains and put them in the waste bin. He turned to the blonde woman and pulled one of her arms around his shoulders and headed out of the cafeteria very slowly, half-carrying, half-dragging the sleeping blonde.

* * *

Cross Marion was awoken by a rather impatient knocking at his bedroom door. Glancing at his clock he cursed whatever freak wanted to see him at 2:30AM. Grumbling he pulled himself out of bed and headed to his door. "I'm coming, quit with the knocking you freakin insomniac" he grumbled to himself before opening the door. What greeted him was to say the least, unexpected.

Allen stood in the hallway, supporting what appeared to be a sleeping Klaud.

"what in 'tarnation?"

He was stunned. What happened to the Emo-Allen that had been wandering for the past week.?

"Your damn whisky, that's what!" The white haired teen snapped at him  
"so that's where it went… I was looking for that…"  
"Are you going to help or just stare?"

He stared for a while before snapping out of his daze and taking the woman from him.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked. He wasn't exactly functional at this time of the morning.  
"I'm not going to answer that. Seriously, why does mum even put up with you? Goodnight."

And with that he walked of in search of his own room.  
It took a few moments for what Allen had said to dawn upon the redheaded man.

"he called her mum… Hey what am I?! Chopped liver?!"

* * *

"Allen where were you? I woke up and you were gone" Lenalee asked when Allen went back to the room they shared.  
"I was hungry."  
"you spent an hour in the cafeteria? At 2AM?"  
"I had some whacked out family problems to deal with. Then I got lost…"  
"huh? Family problems?" She yawned sleepily.  
"but Allen I thought Mana was your only family?" she though for a moment "besides me and the kids…"  
"so did I."

"Allen… what aren't you telling me?"

she knew _something_ less than ordinary was going on. Allen had been acting weird all week. He'd been jittery. Allen was never jittery. He could be startled, yes. But he was not jittery. Something was going on and she intended to find out what. She gave him a warning look and he seemed to understand that if he didn't tell her what was going on he would regret not doing so.

"err… well… I found my parents. My real ones."

She stared at him, apparently speechless

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"well, it's a little bit complicated… in fact it's very complicated… besides I needed to get my own head around it."  
"I see… well?"  
"well what?"  
"what are they like?"  
"err… they're exorcists?" Allen was trying to avoid revealing his parents exact identities but it was getting harder to do so.  
"Eh?! Really?! Who?!"  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to yell…"  
"I promise now tell me!!"  
"alright but you promised not to yell…" he took a breath. He needed a little mental preparation to actually admit it out loud. "Klaud Gensui and my Master…"

Lenalee stared at him bug eyed for a moment before

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DOES THAT WORK?! NO WAY! I'M NOT HAVING THAT WOMANISER FOR A FATHER-IN-LAW! MUCH LESS THE GRANDFATER OF MY CHILDREN!! HELL NO!! HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE!!"

"you said you would yell…" Allen complained - uncovering his ears.  
"I know… but… I mean…" Lenalee was struggling to find the words to express her views.  
"I know. Now you know why I didn't tell you."  
"I wish you hadn't now.  
"You asked!"  
"I know!"  
"Just go back to sleep Lenalee…"  
"yeah… I think I will… so weird…"

* * *

Next morning, cloud awoke to a splitting headache. Cradling her head she tried to remember what had happened while she had been drowning her sorrows in Marion's whisky… Allen had turned up… she remembered that. She was trying to figure out what she had said to him when she was rudely turfed out of whoever's bed she was lying in. (she knew it wasn't her own but she could care less at to whose it was; her head was killing her)

"What the hell?!" She grumbled "what are you doing? I have a hangover y'know! And who's room am I in?"  
"Zokalo's room. Who the hell do you think?!" Klaud somehow managed to disintegrate Cross's voice from her splitting headache.  
"Ah… How'd I get here? And what's with that wake up?!"

Cross was obviously not in a genial mood since he was quite snappy with his reply.  
"Allen brought you here at some ungodly hour of the morning… and I woke you because were late for breakfast."

Ah, so that was why he was grumpy. He hadn't had a normal amount of sleep. Still…

"you could have been a bit more gentle! I have a hangover you know!"  
"Yeah! It from my goddamn whisky! Do you know how much that stuff costs?!" He snapped 'I'll have to get Allen to do some gambling…' Klaud seemed to know what was on his mind and she completely forgot she had a hangover.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF MAKING ALLEN PAY FOR IT!!"

'She's worse than the walking sister complex!' Cross thought as he covered his ears.  
"Alright, Alright, quit your yelling woman! And what happened to that hangover of yours?!"  
"I ignored it." she said picking up her uniform and marching into the bathroom. Marion had changed her clothes at some point since she was wearing one of his oversized (on her) shirts.

2 minuets later she emerged showing no evidence of ever having been drunk. Let alone suffering from a hangover.

"come on, I'm hungry and I need a hangover cure…" With that she walked out the door."

* * *

"Allen! You owe me a bottle of whisky!! with interest!!"

Allen hid himself behind his pile of food, praying that the red-headed womaniser wouldn't sit at the table he shared with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.  
It appeared god wasn't listening.  
Cross dumped his own tray of food next to Lavi's whilst Klaud sat down opposite him next to Lenalee with her tray of hangover cures.

"Oi! Idiot! I'm talking to you! If you don't get that whisk-" Cross was stopped mid rant when Lau Jimin bit his ear.  
"OW! OW! OW! Get the hell off you damn Marsupial!

"The word is Primate Cross Gensui" Lavi corrected

"I don't care what the word is just get the damn thing off my ear!!" he yelled, giving Klaud a glare. She made a strange monkey-sounding noise and Lau Jimin hopped of of Cross's head and back onto her shoulder. "good boy" She handed him a small piece of cracker as the redheaded general fumed.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked, massaging his ear.  
"I told you. Allen is not going to be your workhorse anymore." She said rather loudly.  
"Actually what you said was not to think of making Allen pay for the whisky you nicked" Lavi interjected again.

Everyone stared at him. He simply grinned "I have my sources."  
They stared at him for a few more moments, making mental notes to never underestimate the junior-bookman, before arguing again.

"Why not?! He threw it in the bin!! He obviously needs discipline!"  
"Your discipline would kill him! I'm surprised it hasn't already!"  
"that's because I haven't been disciplining him. Just warning!"  
"Can you please stop arguing?! I'm trying to eat in peace!" Allen yelled standing up to his full height - only his head was visible over the top of his pile of food however.

"Allen! Don't talk to Your Mother like that!"  
"Allen don't talk to your Father Like that!"

* * *

The people currently occupying the dining hall actually turned to stare at their table then. They had only been listening in before, not that they could really help it considering the noise they were generating.

The sudden silence surrounding them alerted the two generals and whist Cross simply continued to berate Allen for back talking between mouthful's of breakfast, Klaud panicked, trying to come up with a plausible excuse for their outburst.

All Allen and Lenalee could do was curse their insane family members (soon to be for Lenalee) while Lavi howled with mirth and Kanda ate his soba.

* * *

**_Did anyone else pull their hair out when the word 'Fin' suddenly appeared at the end of episde 103? i did. then i cried. a little bit. Why? Why does it end there? IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD BIT!! or should i say the really good bit? or the bit where the plot seriously advances? Oh there'd better be a season 2... or is it 3? i think 3..._**

**_GAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!! I want to strangle someone!!  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_See the little list at the bottom of the screen?  
Pick Reveiw...  
Then pres the button next to the list...  
You know you want to..._**

**_Natarii-Loves-Chocolate-Milk_**


	16. PA's and Promotions

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **_

_**Im an evil person for not updating. (avoids sharp pointy objects that suddenly appear) Im really sorry. nut i do have other things to do other than procastrinate by writing fanfiction, for instance my assesments for colleg are creeping ever closer... waaaaah. i hate assesments... they are the bane of my existence. whats worse is am putting up with them voluntairily. You'd think you'd learn after putting up with 11 years of mandatory education but no... apparently i haven learned my lesson yet. oh well. new chapter for you. And yes i know Lou Fa is incedibly OOC. that was on purpose (i dont like her or chaoji so i have a hard time keeping any semblance of charecter with them. note sembleance; half of the characters are ooc here so i cant say i can keep them in charecter)**** Enjoy!**_

* * *

For most of their time at the Black Order, the Chinese branch members were kept busy with preparations for the upcoming ceremony. Most of the time.

Lou Fa was obsessed with Lenalee.  
Or rather, Lenalee's relationship with Allen.

Most of her free time was spent trying to figure out just how they were so close. Unfortunately Lavi always seemed to pop up and interrupt when she was about to get an answer.  
Which was how fo had ended up with lenalee in the infirmary for a scan.

"Lenalee, the matron was looking for you"  
"Matron? What for?"  
"Something about a scan thingy….the one with the goop."  
"alright, if you see Allen will you tell him to come on up?  
"sure, have you seen the green extension cable? The one Allen used to strangle Komurin VII?"  
"I think reever has it. See you later Lavi"

And so one thing led to another and Lenalee had asked if Lou Fa would come with her. Which was why she was here now.

"Look!Look!Look! One of them moved!"Lenalee was gesturing excitedly at the fuzzy black and white screen.  
"I see it…" Fo tried to sound enthusiastic. She had been intending to use the quiet location as an opportunity to get her questions answered.

One look from the petrifying woman these people called 'matron' and she swiftly decided otherwise.

"Where's Allen Lenalee?" The matron asked as she wiped the gel of Lenalee's stomach.  
"He went to train this morning but I haven't seen him since. Why?" She asked, her aura dampening at the serious tone in the matrons voice.

"Frankly, I have some concerns. That attack from Rhode hasn't exactly been beneficial. Honestly, what were you thinking? Fighting Akuma like that in your condition… Honestly…"  
"wait that was all because of Rhode?! Since when?!"  
"never mind that now. What matters at the moment is getting Allen here so I can discuss this with the two of you in detail"

With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, but not before giving lou Fa a glare that said 'misbvehave and you suffer. Painfully' A few moments later they could hear the matrons voice over the newly instaled P.A. system requesting Allen's presence in the infirmary. She then returned to run more tests (which included forcing vile looking and tasting concoctions down lenalees throat)

20 minuets later allen arrived. For several minuets he was stumbling over appologies and raving about braking his masters arm to get away, getting lost again, and breaking komurin XII before lenalee finally interjected.

"Allen look! He's suching his thumb!!!!!"  
"He?" Allens train of thought snapped away from Komurins.  
"I don't like calling them 'it' or 'that one' or 'baby A' so I'm going to alternate between he and she."

Lenalee had made it clear early on that she was going to keep the sex of her babies a surprise untill they were born.  
Allen had quickly agreed since she had been in a slightly murderous mind state when she made this decision.

He sat on the edge of the bed lenale was seated on and stared at the small moving blobs on the screen.

"Alright now that youre here ill fist, you.." she turned to lou Fa, who immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up in fear. "out. Now."  
"But Lenalee asked to come with her!" she wasn't going to leave now. Not when she had such a good chance to find out why Allen was so attached to Lenalee. Something was nagging at her that it was frightfully obvious… but she just couldn't grasp it.

"that was for the scan. Your presence is unnecessary for this particular conversation however. Only family members."  
"but Allen's not related to he either!"  
"No, but he is here for similar reasons." The old woman stopped fiddling with the machinery as she finished her tests.  
"Allen, Lenalee. I'm going to have to go get your health records. I think you better explain thing to her while I'm gone." she left the room and Lou Fa turned to Lenalee for an explanation.

"they're his." Lenalee said simply, as she unwrapped yet another stick of bubblegum."Huh?"  
"The kids."

Comprehension slowly began to dawn on Lou Fa's face.

"You mean…?!"  
"Were engaged! Lenalee held up he hand to show her the ring "right Allen? Allen!"

Allen had been distracted by a fight breaking out between the small human beings that were currently taking up residence in Lenalee's womb.  
"huh? Yeah… we are… Oi! Quit picking on your sister! two against one is unfair!!! You hear me?! Hey!!!!" his attention was back to the screen!

The matron entered the room again this time carrying two beige coloured folders. "I'm sorry but your going to have to leave miss. Its nothing personal, just patient confidentiality. If you please…" She held the door open for the brunette who slowly nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright make yourselves comfortable" the old woman said to the two exorcists "this will take a while"

* * *

  
Cross Marion was not happy. He was training the red headed rabbit at that current moment. Allen had been gone for some time now. He'd make sure he got some sort of punishment at some point.

Flashback

"ALLEN WALKER, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED IN THE INFIRMARY. I REPEAT, ALKLEN WALKER, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED IN THE INFIRMARY" The matrons voice echoed throughout the training hall. Allen mad a move towards the door only to be stopped by the red headed womaniser who had been given the job of training him and Lavi.

"err… master… I need to go…"  
"like hell."  
"but master!"  
"I said like hell!"

Allen contemplated things. Supposing he did manage to get out he would invariably wind up getting himself lost and would most likely end up wasting at least ten minuets trying to find the infirmary. Knowing what a whacked out joint head quarters was that would also be unavoidable distractions (it was just a matter of which form they would take). All in all it was going to take him a long time just to get to the infirmary at all.

That being said he did not have the luxury of time being on his side. He decide he would have to take matters into his own hands and remove the obstacle that was his master/biological parent.

"Master I'm really sorry and I'll buy you some of that scotch later to make up for this but I don't have time for training at the moment."  
And with that he dug his claws into the flesh of Cross Marion's left shoulder, just where the arm bone began.

As such Cross was far from genial, and Lavi was suffering. He had no idea how he had done it, but Cross Marion had managed to find a level 4 Akuma and bring it into the order to train with. Whilst a level 4 was no longer an uncommon sight (an uncommon sight would now be a level 7)during the war against the clan of Noah, and the exorcists were perfectly capable of destroying two or three without much trouble, ones under the control of the sadistic grumpy exorcist general were not so easy to handle.

Lavi was screaming curses that Kanda would have been proud of. This particular Akuma was immune to fire based attacks, and while Lavi had other attack methods other than the pillar of fire now none of them were usable. For instance, he couldn't use the heaven stamp since there were no forces of nature for him to manipulate other than Cross's cigar. And a half-smoked cancer baton was going to do much damage against a level 4. The earth stamp, a seal that had been unlocked a year ago needed open terrain to be of any use. Which he did not have. The water stamp, a fairly recent addition, needed access to large quantities of waters and the closest he had was a dripping pipe.

Lavi wasn't in a genial mood either.

Cross laughed himself stupid as he watched the redhead dodge another attack uttering blasphemy as he did so. Then he flinched at the pain where Allen had stuck his claws in him and grumbled again.  


* * *

  
Miranda didn't like to admit it but General Zokalo's training had been beneficial. Dodging death for the past week had made her open up to her innocence in a very positive manner. She now placed herself amongst the rare crystal types. For the past few years her inability to progress or to further develop her innocence had been a cause of major concern not only for herself but for Komui as well.

Despite the training Marie had kindly helped her with, she had only managed to increase her synchronization rate to 67%

Compared to normal synchronization rates hers had been considered to be not low, but not exactly up to scratch either. However, thanks to Zokalo's training that was no longer the case.

After dodging Madness all week she had final come to the stage of seeing the materialized spirit of her innocence. It had been a rather strange encounter but a greatly welcomed one. Moments after a brief chat about why she wanted to synchronize so badly (answer to protect he comrades and show Marie that his time spent training her had not been fruitless) she had been brought back to the real world by a sharp pain in her wrists. The scars were the same as Lenalee's. And upon deactivation of her innocence instead of the CD shape she had become accustomed to, it reverted to the form of red bracelets dotted with black beads bearing the same mark as those on her inside wrists.

Much to Zokalo's delight, the time record was now also an offensive weapon.

Upon activation the bracelets removed themselves from her wrists and formed a circle around the target (in this case a captured level 4 Akuma that Zokalo informed them Cross Marion had kindly provided.) and spun around them, sucking the life out of them permanently. Further training had revealed that the life force taken could be added to the life span of the parasitic types. One had attached itself to Krory, glowed fro awhile before detaching itself revealing a Krory who looked slightly les like his grandfather and more like how he had upon first arriving at the order.

Krory was grateful to say the least, since his own innocence, being a parasitic type, detracted from his own LIFE SPAN. His innocence, as he had learned over the years since the ark incident, used his own life force as an anti-venom to the Akuma blood. And according to Komui's (traumatizing) tests. He had been expected to live until about his late 40 or early fifties.

Given he was almost at the end of his mid thirties he hadn't been to thrilled to hear this.  
Thanks to Miranda's newly evolved innocence, he had another 9 or ten years added onto his lifespan. Inspired by Miranda's accomplishments he had also put his heart into his training for some favourable results. While he had not become a crystal type he had evolved his innocence. Though his had been a more painful experience. He had sprouted some bat like wings.

In the same way a bats wings were stretched between their arms, his did the same. He had required some new bones to make this possible, and they had sprouted in about 10 minuets, though painfully. The skin which stretched between the new bones was a blackish-dark grey colour and apparently rather sturdy since it could withstand Zokalo's Mmadness.

Much to Zokalo's disappointment he could not detach his teeth, however his fingernails and toenails did sharpen themselves into claws that could be used for attacking apparently they were imbued with innocence as the level 4 dissolved after several hits.

Zokalo couldn't wait to gloat in front of Cross about how his training methods were more effective than his.  


* * *

"…id suggest eating something other than bubble gum for once as well." the matron said giving Lenalee a meaningful look.  
"but I'm already eating the same amount as Allen does on a normal day! I don't think jerry has enough stock to make any more…"  
"well see what you can do anyway. And don't go near any fish. Another thing, from the way things are going at the moment your due date will probably be earlier than expected… January probably. Now going over your health recor-

"ERR…. YUU-CHAN, HOW'D YOU TURN THIS THING ON? BIS IT WORKING YET?"

Lavi's voice came through the speakers of the P.A. system interrupting the matron.

"…YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT IF YOU CANT HEAR YOUR OWN VOICE"

"AH!YOURE RIGHT! IT IS ON! ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS LAVI AND YUU-CHAN-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN RABBIT!"

"WHATEVER YUU-CHAN. EVERYONE IS TO GATER IN THE CATHEDRAL, OR AT LEAST ALL THE EXORCISTS ARE. EVERYONE ELSE CAN TAG ALONG TO WATCH BUT THEYRE NOT AS IMPORTANT…

"GET TO THE POINT EYEPATCH, OR I UNSHEATH MUGEN AND THEN MY FIRST ILLUSION AFTER YOUR ASS"

"EXORCIST HAVE TO GATHER IN THE CATHEDRAL FOR 4PM. LENALEE DOSENT HAVE TOCOME SINCE SHE HAS BEEN EXCLUDED FROM THE LIST OF CANDIDATES.

"YOU SOUND LIKE YOURE INSULTING HER. KOMUI ISNT GOING TO LIKE THAT…"

"I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT! SHE WOULD BE ON THE LIST BUT WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE A PREGNANT WOMAN A CANDIDATE FOR GENERALCY?! ALTHOUGH I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY THE HIGHER-UPS ARE INSISTING ON SUCH A FARCE . ALL THE FORMALITIES ARE A PAIN. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT ITS GONNA BE A-MPHFH!!!!!!!"

"I APOLOGIZE FOR LAVIS STUPIDITY SINCE HE IS CURRENTLY INDISPOSED AND CANT DO IT HIMSELF. ALL EXORCISTS ARE REQUESTED TO BE IN THE CATHEDRAL FOR 4PM THIS AFTERNOON. ANYONE NOT PARTICIPATING IN THE CANDIDACY EXAM MAY COME ALONG AS SPECTATORS BUT ATTENBDANCE IS NOT MANDATORY. LAVI IS VET SORRY FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE IDIOT AND SENDS HIS DEEPEST APOLOGIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME."

"…Who thought t was a good idea to pt Lavi on the P.A. system?" Allen asked.  
"that's what I would like to know…" Lenalee said, muttering about murdering Komui under her breath.

"I suggest you both get going. it's quarter to four now and we can finish this later." the matron informed them as she began to gather up all the files. "just lay off the bubblegum Lenalee!" she shouted as the left through the oak doors.  


* * *

  
The cathedral was packed. He number of people present for the exam was mind boggling when compared to the normal population of headquarters. The grand generals had even made an appearance, though their faces still couldn't be seen.

The exorcists were lined up facing the congregation, for want of a better word, in front of the altar. After everyone was settled the generals came in. Cross had several bandages wrapped round his shoulder by the looks of things. He was glaring at the white haired exorcist but said nothing.

Komui soon followed them carrying a microphone.

"HELLO! THANK YOU FO RTAKNG TIME OUT OF YOUR BUSY SCHEDULES TO BE HERE TODAY. AS YOU KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST OF TO EXAMS THAT WILL RESULT IN THE SELECTION OF A NEW GENERAL."

All eyes snapped to the white haired exorcist standing to the far left. The said exorcist emitted a slightly murderous aura and the eyes snapped back to Komui.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW EACH EXORCIST HAS A PHYSICAL MANIFESTION OF THEIR INNOCENCE, REPRESENTING ITS WILL. EACH GENERAL ALSO HAS AN IMAGE REPRESINTING THIS BENEATH THEIR NAME ON THE WALL IN THE ENTRANCE HALL. IN THIS STAGE ONLY THOSE ABLE TO SUMMMON THE PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION OF THEIR INNOCENCE WILL PROCEED TO THE SECOND EXAM. WELL THAT'S ALL. I SUGGEST YOU EXORSISTS FIND A WAY TO CONVINCE YOUR INNOCENCE TO MINIFEST ITS PHYSICAL FORM YPU HAVE THREE HOURS STARTING NOW. I SUGGEST YOU STAR BY HAVING A LITTLE CHAT WITH YOUR RESPECTIVE WEAPONS."

Many of the exorcists who had been sent to work at the branches looked utterly confused. It wasn't exactly trumpeted out loud, but the exorcists who were assigned to the branches typically had a synchronization rate of less than 55%. Main reason being that the more troublesome of the Noah and Akuma attacks occurred closer to headquarters, and henceforth headquarters got dibbs on the exorcists and higher synchronization rates. This wasn't to say that all branch exorcist had low synchronization rates. Each branch had at leas one or two above 80%.

But for those around the 55% mark, manifestation of their innocence was an unthinkable task. Most hadn't even heard of the were immediately out of the running.  
However those who hailed form headquarters weren't doing much better.

* * *

  
Kanda stared blankly at his sword. He understood the orders, however he knew from experience that Mugen wasn't the type to have a friendly chat.  
The thing was a malevolent, vicious, bloodthirsty git. As such it was no surprise they had a high synchronization rate, however he couldn't just stab someone to get his innocence to materialize.

He wasn't that blood thirsty or that much of a git (despite how much fun he'd have jabbing Mugen into Lavi's ass). Also, he would most likely turn into a fallen one for betraying god if he did that or something else equally problematic.

Mugen just snickered and told him unless he got some fresh blood he wasn't going to show up anywhere.

Lavi was having similar problems.  
Unlike Mugen, his innocence was more than willing to show up.  
However, just like Mugen, itwould not show itself without getting something in return. Lavi knew it would not be blood. His hammer was in no shape or form a blood thirsty weapon. If anything it was a rather lazy one. It was no surprise he only open 5 of the twelve available seals in the years since entering the order if he took his hammers chronic laziness into account.

Maybe lazy was a bad description, the hammer just liked to be entertained, usually in the form of one prank or another. For some reason he got the feeling if he hadn't planter that trick with the fish heads on Komui he wouldn't have opened the water seal at all…

In short he had one hour to pull of his best prank yet… he mumbled his apologies to god before he nodded to the little mouse on his shoulder, who quickly scurried down his back, down his leg and scampered across the floor towards the generals.

Allen was closer to manifestation the others. Being a parasitic type he was in direct contact with his innocence mad the whole business much simpler. He just had to convince it to appear.  
However it was very reluctant.

Apparently being unable awaken its true form for several years had left it rather offended. That and the fact it was currently arguing with his Noah genes. Allen massaged his temples, trying to delay the inevitable headache that would occur as he listened to the two bickering back and forth over who was stronger.

Lenalee watched the three exorcists in amusement. Kanda wouldn't stop glaring at Mugen. It was hilarious to see him get so riled up. Normally only, Lavi and occasionally Allen could manage that. However it appeared that Mugen did this on a daily basis. No wonder he was so grouchy all the time…

Lavi just sat there snickering. She had no doubt that whatever price he had to pay his innocence for gracing them with its presence would be both humorous and embarrassing/irritating depending on the point of view.

She looked at Allen and felt the sweat forming on her head. The dark cloud indicated he was already having problems. She knew from conversation that his innocence was more often than not an uncooperative one. Her own innocence had also informed her that the crown clown was;

'just a suicide waiting to happen. It's depressiveness is probably contagious'

How the dark boots knew this she had no idea, maybe innocence's could talk to each other. She just knew that Allen had fervently agreed when shed informed him of this. She noticed he was sitting down cards set out, a sadistic grin on his face.

Oh dear lord…

* * *

  
"Komui, when this is over turn Mugen into a broadsword for me… that git is going to pay for this…."

"B-But Eliade…. I DID NO SUCH THING!!!!!! Eliade…. Help me…. Someone… anyone…."

"HA! FULL HOUSE!!! SUCKERS!!!! HUH?! NO WAY! I DON'T LOSE AT CARDS! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!! YOU DEPPRESSIVE LITTLE….."

"100...jobs… cant…. IM SOO SORRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aw come on you old shrimp… what more do you want?! Yu-chan pulled their trousers off already!!!! I'm gonna die for that y'know!!!!"  


* * *

  
-------------Some time later-------------

After a great deal of yelling, cursing, several death threats, 2 attempted murders and a suicide attempt four exorcists had managed the impossible task of summoning the materialize form of their innocence.

Lavi was accompanied by a leprechaun, with a fiery aura and slightly lecherous personality, who had perched himself on his shoulder.

Kanda was accompanied by a large sadistic looking tortoise, with teeth. Sharp pointy ones. Upon materialization he proceeded to bite Kanda's leg for calling him a git and the request about turning him into a Broadsword.

Allen was a companied by a skull with a dressed up version of his curse mark which hovered behind his head. Most its time seemed to be spent mumbling about Allen being an ungrateful brat and evil card demons. Allen didn't look too comfortable and looked ready to bolt.

The other exorcist who managed to withstand the torture of his innocence was a member of the south American branch he had a small sparrow on his shoulder that looked slightly agitated by all the stares from the audience.

"ALRIGHT NOW THAT THAT'S DONE WITH YOU CAN ALL GO BACK TO WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO IN YOUR SAPRE TIME. WEVE GOT WHAT WE WANTED FROM THIS EXERCISE. THE SECOND AND FINAL EXAM WILL BE HELD TWO WEEKS FORM NOW SO I SUGGEST YOU REST UP. YOU DON'T NEED TO BOTHER TRAINING BUT MORE THAN LIKLEY LAVI AND KANDA WILL KEP YOU UP BECAUSE THEY REFUSE TO SEE EYE TO EYE OF SOMRHTING LIKE THE MOUSE THAT REMOVED THE GENERAL'S TROUSERS. ALTHOUGH ITS MORE LIKLEY TO BE BECAUSE OF THEI LIBI-"

"CAN IT SISTER COMPLEX OR I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU WITHOUT USING MUGEN!!!"

"Yuu-chan… calm down…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN RABBIT!"_

* * *

_

**_Hope you enjoyed that because it is now 4:53AM in the UK. I swear this website is the reason behind my sleep issues. Iv'e turned into a god damned insomniac. (tank you rat-chan fr introducing me to this website. in case you didnt notice I BLAME YOU!!!) Well either way hopefully this will stop the death threats coming. dont expect another update soon though, i have to actually work in college now and that cuts into time i used to spend writing this. Again im sorry about the long update._**

**_If you can find it in the kindness of your heart to reveiw i woulkd be verry happy :D  
Natarii  
xxx_**


End file.
